Awakening of Fates (Hiatus)
by Ravena Jericho
Summary: Naga asks for another's assistance is defeating Grima with the help of this ally maybe fate can be changed for good. Leave a review/like please. (On hiatus until I can find my muse for this again my apologies)
1. Invisible ties and unseen watchers

"Up there!" a flash of magic races by followed by hideous laughter.

"You fool!" the laughter echoes as a grey skinned man hits his target leaving him stunned, as he prepares for the killing blow "Die!" it is intercepted by a figure in violet robes covered with purple eyes, the grey skinned man grunts impressed with the display, the figures part in the smoke and prepare to re-engage.

"This is it! Our final battle! Your one of us, Robin, and no destiny can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Robin nodded and followed her companion as he charged towards their foe "We have to get closer Robin! Then we can settle this!" as they charged their opponent he made no effort to move he simply stood there watching with his cruel crimson eyes.

As they neared him he laughed the same hideous laugh "You fools, why do you resist?" his mouth twisted into a sickening grin as the unnamed man charged "We're almost in range are you ready Robin?" The man didn't need confirmation they'd been through so much that he just knew she was ready after all the bonds they had forged were stronger than steel, he ducked low and thrust his blade forward as he did a second bright flash of magic leapt over striking their foe in the chest not a second later his blade struck home but even as he fell the man grinned "This isn't over… Damn you both!" he threw a bolt of dark energy at the man with the sword, upon seeing this Robin pushed him aside the bolt striking her squarely in the chest as she fell he caught her, he always did.

"Are you alright?" he had that same concerned look in his eyes that he always had, he only continued when she nodded "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…" his voice trailed off as Robin began whimpering in his arms "Are you alright Robin? Hey hang on…" his words and breath were cut short as Robin thrust a bolt of lightning through his chest as he stumbled back Robin looked at her hands with horror lightning still crackling around her fingers "This is not your-your fault… promise me you'll escape from this place… please go…" she watched him fall as that hideous laughter echoed around her once again.

The observer watched with horror as this scene played out before her, she quickly looked to the figure made of light that had showed her this "Why would you show me this? What can I do?" She cared for the man, they had crossed paths when she was younger and she had fought by his side, the figure looked at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I have already set in motion a chance for fate to change, however I require more assistance, you have altered the fate of two nations and reformed the existence of another. You have saved many from the darkness within, the madness of a powerful dragon, so just as he used the last of his strength to call aid from my world I shall beg of your assistance Hidden queen please change fate once more…" she looked at the figure then at where the scene had played out before giving a resolute nod, she would never admit it to her siblings or retainers or friends but she missed the swirling chaos of war maybe it was her dragon blood but she knew that she had to save him, if her fate could be changed so could his "If this is to be my path can you promise me that my kingdom will be safe?"

The figure nodded "It will be in safe hands and those from my world will know that I have asked for your aid, they will protect your kingdom, however there is no guarantee that you can return I may be able to leave a message for those closest to you if you wish" She looked thoughtful before saying words that were lost to the void as the figures light consumed her, a few minutes… hours… later she felt the warm sun on her skin and the soft touch of grass…

"Is it really her?" a male voice spoke at the edge of her senses

" If it is Chrom we have to do something!" A female voice spoke after


	2. Awakenings and Reunions

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom looked to his sister Lissa and the back at the stirring figure on the ground.

"I…I dunno…" Lissa watched her brother before looking to the figure on the ground.

"I see your awake now" Chrom smiled warmly as he looked at her.

"Hey there… again…" Lissa sounded unsure of herself as she spoke but smiled brightly.

As she smiled back she took in their appearances, Chrom stood at 5"11 if she had to guess with blue hair and matching eyes with a handsome appearance, his attire was strange to her it consisted of a Navy blue shirt with a missing sleeve that showed off what he had called the brand of the exalt and trousers of a similar colour that featured a silver design on the thighs complete with a pair of boots and a white cloak. She then looked at Lissa who stood just shorter than her brother at 5"3 once again she was guessing with Blonde hair that she wore in a pair of short pig tails, she had the same eye colour as her brother with a youthful face, she wore a bright yellow dress and carried a healing stave. To complete the trio there was the silent observer their body guard Fredrick who stood at around 6ft if she was to guess, he had well groomed brown hair and simple brown eyes, he had a rather serious face with sharp features, she couldn't say much more on his appearance as he wore an elegant suit of light blue and white plate armour and to her eyes was the very image of a knight as he stood holding the reigns of his horse and simply watching them for now.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." As Chrom offered his hand she eagerly took it and with ease he pulled her to her feet.

"You all right Corrin?" Chrom looked at the woman he had parted ways with nearly an hour ago however even though he knew it was Corrin she seemed older however she still stood at 5"7, her silver hair now reached her waist and her shimmering red eyes seemed to show more wisdom than when he'd seen her before, her face while still youthful looking had a single scar on the bridge of her nose.

The biggest change to him was her attire before she had been wearing a grey and black outfit that was intricately designed but now she wore a multi-piece black and gold attire with the leg armor only being connected by what appeared to be black slightly frilled cloth that exposed her inner thighs, the chest piece fit her elegant form well, being low cut enough to show her beauty whilst still being practical, around her neck was what seemed to be a cravat with a high collar held on by what appeared to be a diamond brooch, her arms were covered up to the elbow with elegant gauntlets with attached vambraces that had white frills coming out of one end covering her elbow slightly and leaving her biceps exposed , to complete this elegant ensemble she wore a tattered blue cloak. To say Chrom was blown away by her appearance was an understatement he was in awe of her.

He was brought out of his admiration by her speaking "I'm alright thank you Chrom." She spoke with elegance and grace it felt as though he was talking to his older sister.

"That's good… I have a question though…" Chrom suddenly felt apprehensive as he didn't want to offend her by saying she looked older.

As he formulated his question Lissa quickly hopped in "Why do you look different, we saw you an hour ago and you looked… different… oh yeah how is that war you mentioned shouldn't you be fighting it?"

Corrin smiled and awkwardly rubbed the back of her head Well… this may sound strange but after what we went through I doubt it's that strange, I was brought from further down my timeline by a glowing woman to help you out" She decided to withhold the information about Chrom's death and the potential betrayal it just seemed smart, Fredrick narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"If I may milord we have no way of confirming that this is in fact the same Lady Corrin we stood beside recently" Corrin had to give him applause he had managed to say that without insulting her, she wished Jakob could show that kind of restraint, still she smiled and looked at him.

"I would expect nothing less of Fredrick the wary, if it would make you feel better then here..." Corrin reached for her blade, the divine Yato, and held it out for him to take "Please look after it" although she was focused on Fredrick taking her sword she couldn't help but notice that the Yato had gone back to its sealed state, _something to concern myself with later_ she thought to herself.

"I appreciate your gesture milady" Fredrick bowed his head and held the Yato tightly as the group began walking, his eyes never leaving Corrin as he noticed a tome hanging from her hip.

"Well now that Fredrick is done being Fredrick we can continue to Southtown" Chrom smiled as Fredrick shook his head while Lissa and Corrin giggled.

"You may laugh milord but one of us has to be cautious" Fredrick held his composure as the group continued on, after an hour of walking they saw smoke on the horizon and without exchanging a word they rushed forward.


	3. Bandits and Dragons?

As they crested the hill that had been obscuring their view the four of them froze with shock, before them lay the burning Southtown, Fredrick was the first to speak "Bandits milord" as he spoke he grimaced at the looters and gripped his lance tighter.

Corrin looked upon the burning town and grimaced before charging, the three Ylissians watched for a moment stunned before following, Fredrick easily caught up to her on the back of his horse "You are as reckless Milord, lady Corrin, however I feel as though I should applaud your bravery not many would leap to the aid of people who aren't their own" Corrin said nothing and focused on making it to the town, after a few more minutes the group arrived at the heart of the burning town, a small market square that had a river flowing through it with what appeared to be a church towards the northern edge across a quaint bridge, within the market stood a total of ten bandits including their leader they consisted of three myrmidons, two mages and five fighters, Chrom looked to be forming a plan or attempting to at least after a minute Corrin spoke up "I have a plan, if you're willing to hear it" the serious tone of her voice commanded the three Ylissians attention.

"Well, its got to be better than my ideas…" Chrom muttered looking from Corrin to the array of enemies and back.

"Lissa, since your… delicate... stay back behind Fredrick and if we need healing he can get you to us safely…" As Corrin paused she swore she could hear Lissa murmuring about not being delicate "Chrom, the way I see it we can deal with the fighters easily, I can focus down the mages as I have some experience in magic combat although I may be a bit rusty" Chrom nodded in agreement as Corrin laid out her plan it was reasonable and had some organization to it which was more than could be said for his own plan.

As they planned the leader seemed to have notice them "Gwa ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" he had a young woman in his grasp as he laughed she tried to pull away which only caused him to laugh harder "S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

Corrin felt an unbidden growl rise in her throat, as it left the Ylissians looked at her incredulously, then without warning she leapt through the market stall they had been concealed behind, when she landed she placed a hand to her chest "Azura… I hope I can control it without you…" with that what appeared to be small crystals and water began swirling around her, she clutched her head as a bright light consumed her being when it faded Corrin no longer stood there in her place stood a large grey and blue dragon with antlers in place of horns ,its jaw seemed to be attaches as though it were just a jaw bone, its legs ended in what appeared to be hooves but upon a closer look all the observers could see they she stood on her knuckles, with two deep breaths she roared.

Chrom watched in shocked awe as this transformation occurred "Corrin?" he didn't get an answer as she charged, the bandits didn't have time to react before Corrin was among them her horns sent one of the myrmidons flying as a second was crushed by her flailing tail, as she turned her attention to the large bandit leader a wind spell collided with her side causing her to stumble and allowing the last myrmidon to strike into her weakened hide, she let out an ear shattering cry of pain, as her attacker went to deliver his blade met with one far more elegant, it's silver and gold blade ending in a teardrop, its name Falchion.

Chrom grunted as he blocked the sword he was surprised by the speed and strength of his opponent "Damn! You think I'm just going to let you hurt her!" his voice took on a harsh tone as he pushed the blade back breaking his opponents guard before the myrmidon could recover he found an elegant sliver lance through his chest "Fredrick, Nice save!"

The ever stoic knight nodded to his lord before positioning himself between his allies and the remaining bandits who had back off and, surprisingly, began taking a defensive setup, Fredrick straightened himself upon his horse and gave the bandits a cold steely glare "I shall word this politely, Miscreants, any enemy that chooses to stand before milord so brazenly deserves nothing more than a swift death so I shall give you one chance… Pick a god and pray!" As he finished his statement Fredrick charged into the group narrowly avoiding the last mages wind spell before swiftly eliminating two fighters as he did the others backed up further still putting the length bridge between themselves and the knight.

Whilst Fredrick kept the bandits at bay with his presence alone Lissa made her way over to wounded dragon and Chrom, without hesitation she began using her staff on Corrin's wounded form which began letting out pitiful cries, Lissa looked to her brother "Chrom can you do something? Those cries are painful to listen to" Chrom looked to his sister before sighing "What do you expect me to do Lissa? I'm not exactly gifted with animals" He noticed that his sister had stopped paying attention and had turned her attention to healing Corrin's injuries, with an unsure hand he began trying to calm Corrin by gently stroking her neck .

Corrin could pick up a strange scent beneath the smoke around her; it smelt like leather and weapon cleaning oil, after a few minutes of losing herself in the scent and touch coming from beyond her view she pictured Azura's song alongside it and within moments of hearing the tune in her head her dragon's blood calmed and her from returned to normal as she did she looked to Lissa "Hey, is it sealed?" her voice was hoarse and gravely but she smiled gently, once Lissa gave her the all clear she stood up and rolled her shoulders before grabbing the weapons from the fallen myrmidons before looking to Chrom "Shall we end this?" he smiled and gripped Falchion "lets"

Fredrick cleaned his lance on the mages robes as Chrom and Corrin approached "Milord, lady Corrin shall I leave the last of these miscreants to you?" Chrom looked to his loyal retainer "Yes Fredrick I think it's about time these bandits get what they deserve" as he finished his sentence Chrom advanced and began attacking the bandit leader who had been watching the one sided battle between his men and Fredrick with his jaw slack.

Chrom attacked swiftly managing to catch the leader on his bicep before he narrowly avoided the counter attack from the bandits heavy axe "Blast! Damn you Shepherds! Ill Finish ya off! And deal with the villagers later!" as he went to follow through on the strike he felt two swift sharp pains across his back "Wha-" Chrom took advantage of the momentary distraction to run the bandit through as he did the two iron blades that Corrin had taken from the Myrmidons come from the other side of the now dead bandit.

After a few hours the villagers reappeared and began salvaging what they could as they helped Fredrick spoke "Did you notice milord? Those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent" Corrin who was helping nearby couldn't help but make an inquiry "Plegian? What's that?"

"Plegia is Yliesses westerly neighbour. They send bandits across the border hoping to instigate war with us" Chrom had a bitter edge to his voice as he spoke.

"That sounds… Familiar…" Corrin's own looks darkened as she spoke.

"It's the poor townsfolk that suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…." Lissa looked down her fists shaking with rage.

"They do have us milady: Shepards to protect sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." Fredrick smiled gently at her.

"I know, I know… don't worry I'll get used to all this." Lissa looked a little happier than she had a moment ago but something was still bothering her.

"You know the whole Shepards thing makes a little more sense now" Corrin said thinking back to when she had met Chrom and the others for the first time and they had introduced themselves, it had made little sense at the time.

While they conversed a villager ran up and breathlessly began speaking "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valour with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Fredrick had clearly switched back into full on knight mode.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa exclaimed looking towards Fredrick like he had gone mad.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Fredrick's façade broke for a moment as he gave a sly grin.

Corrin smiled as she watched the rest of the scene unfold the way the Shepards interacted with each other made her miss Valla and her Family and friends back there "You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Corrin spoke quietly to herself with a small smile.

After a few more kindly declined invites from the villagers the Shepards and Corrin left for Ylisstol.


	4. Hunting and Camping

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa's complaints were quickly silenced by the untimely decision of a bug deciding to fly in to her mouth.

Corrin and the others couldn't help but laugh as she attempted in vain to remove the bug from her mouth; they had been walking for a few hours and periodically Lissa had been punctuating their journey with complaints about how they could have been staying at an inn and helping Southtown, Chrom had stated that with them there the villagers would have done nothing but try to make them more comfortable which would have left them more exhausted, he also made the case that they had to back Ylisstol soon otherwise their elder sister would worry which Corrin though was rather sweet of him.

As they had been walking Corrin had simply been following behind the three of them the entire time she had been consumed by the events in town, she had been so close to losing control… again… and Azura wouldn't have been able to save her... if it hadn't been for Chrom.., she shook her head clear of those thoughts and tried to focus on the new world she was in, Ylisse was completely different from Valla it reminded her of Hoshido, it was bright and full of life as they made their way to Ylisstol they passed plenty of individuals that differed it from Hoshido, Mercenaries and merchants, Villagers and travellers it was certainly more lively than anywhere she had been before.

As they continued through the Ylissean country side Chrom slowed his stride to walk alongside her, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck "So… how long were you planning on hiding the fact that you're a dragon?" He had a friendly smile on his face and as much as she hated to admit it she felt at ease, he was so damn charming in his own way.

"Well... I hadn't planned on hiding it for long I just didn't want to… you know… tell you…" She felt like a scolded child.

"Why not? It's certainly an uncommon ability and an interesting one at that" Chrom seemed to sense her sadness; he couldn't help but feel bad.

"That it is… I don't have as much control as I used to and sometimes I just loose myself… but that's a story for another time. How about we set up camp" she seemed to gain a small bit of happiness at his consideration.

"This seems like a fine place to camp, you have a good eye lady Corrin" Fredrick turned to look at the two of them; Corrin couldn't help but notice that Fredrick seemed to be in higher spirits now.

"Lissa, Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom looked to his sister with a smile.

"I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa sat herself down to emphasise her point.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Corrin smiled as she spoke, the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, I shall clear a campsite whilst milord and lady Corrin go hunting and gather wood" Fredrick looked to everybody before proceeding to clear their campsite.

Lissa watched Corrin leave with her brother and turned to look to Fredrick "So… what do you think of Corrin?" she was careful with her line of questioning knowing that Fredrick would tell her brother everything when he had the chance.

Fredrick didn't slow his work pace as he proceeded with his landscaping "I think she is a kind and noble woman although… I feel as though she is ruled by emotion and instinct far more than milord, I also find it curious that she chose to hide her draconic nature from us instead of trusting us" as he spoke Fredrick picked up a particularly large stone and with a test of its weight he launched it into the brush.

Lissa nodded as she listened to Fredrick's musings about Corrin "So… Do you think she's pretty?" Lissa leaned forward to get a better look at Fredrick's face, he looked as stoic as ever, she was rather disappointed to see that he was unfazed.

"She has a… Certain charm about her there's no denying that" As he spoke Lissa could see the cogs turning in his head.

"So to recap, certain charm Corrin is alone with my brother in the woods away from everyone" Lissa smirked subtly as Fredrick seemed to quickly be getting what she was suggesting, as he began to head in the direction the two of them had gone Lissa began laughing.

Chrom let out a small sigh as he leaned against a nearby tree, as he did Corrin couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was although she quickly stopped those thoughts and focused on the source of their exhaustion, a rather large bear that had her recently acquired iron blades in its shoulder and neck, as she looked at it she was unaware of Chrom's gaze upon her it was just beginning to dawn on him how beautiful she was as his thoughts began to wander however.

Fredrick burst through the bushes lance in hand "Ah Milord, lady Corrin I'm glad to see you are well, I…" he trailed off as he saw the bear and paled instantly, Chrom smiled.

"You're just in time to help us drag dinner back" Chrom smiled wider as Fredrick did his best to try and remain stoic in the face of his greatest foe.

Within the hour the tree of them returned the bear much to Lissa's disgust and get it prepared and cooked, Corrin surprised her new companions with her knowledge of which parts of the bear were edible and inability to actually cook it, thankfully Fredrick and Chrom between them were able to prepare an edible meal, as they ate Corrin watched with amusement as Chrom tried to convince his sister to eat it.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom spoke between mouthfuls of food watching Lissa carefully.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain!" Lissa in her usual fashion complained as over the top and as overly animated as possible.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom seemed irritated but he was exercising his patience as he looked Lissa in the eyes "Em would say the same if she were here."

"No fair! Also since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa crossed her arms and pouted looking away from Chrom.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Fredrick smiled at the two of them as he spoke and then regretted it as Lissa turned to him with a grin.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa definitely seemed proud to have called Fredrick out; her joy only grew as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He made a point of looking at the ground as he spoke, Corrin made a mental note of this as she continued eating quietly.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa huffed, before focusing on the fire and eventually nibbling on the meat, after a few more hours the group settled down to sleep, before they did Fredrick pulled out a spare bedroll and handed it to Corrin along with the Yato "here milady, I must apologize for doubting you"

Corrin smiled gratefully as she took her blade and the offered bedroll "It's fine Fredrick, I'm certain my retainers would have done the same thing, I feel a little safer knowing that you're watching over us." And with that the group settled down for the night.


	5. Monsters and Allies part 1

In the middle of the night Chrom shot upright, he had no real reason to but, something seemed wrong "...Huh?"

As he stood up he heard a yawn behind him "What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa asked sleepily whilst rubbing her eye, Chrom felt guilty as he always did when he disturbed anyone in the evenings.

"Something's wrong" Chrom couldn't explain it but he just had a feeling.

"Define "something"" Lissa had woken up a bit by this point and looked towards her brother both concerned and curious.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." Chrom gave Lissa a half-smile before picking up Falchion and heading towards the woods.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." Lissa hastily stood up and picked up her stave, it wouldn't offer much protection but it made her feel safe at least, she then caught up to her brother and smiled brightly.

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa." Chrom smiled back at his sister before continuing into the woods.

As they made their way deeper into the dense treeline the moon provided just enough light for them to see by, it was quiet which was to be expected but it did nothing to settle Chrom's nerves if anything it only served to put him more on edge.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" As Lissa spoke Chrom gripped the hilt of Falchion every muscle in his body tensing.

"Something is wrong here..." Before Chrom could finish his thought the ground began shaking violently without thinking he grabbed Lissa to keep her from falling.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa held her brothers arm and squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment only opening them when Chrom spoke again.

"Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" The panic in his voice sounded foreign but he quickly steeled himself and watched the surrounding chaos unfurl.

The forest around them began to fall and as it did all hesitation left Chrom "Lissa, run!" she looked confused for a moment "I mean it go!" as Lissa began running Chrom took one last look, at the world falling apart the shifting land and tumbling trees, before bolting behind Lissa as he did he felt a sudden heat behind him he didn't need to look to know that the earth was erupting in their wake, fire balls fell around them scorching the forest and igniting it around them, within moments smoke and fire filled the air making it considerably harder to keep ahead of the devastation upon realizing this Chrom quickly turned heading towards a clearing as he did he yelled and gestured to Lissa "Hey, this way!" with a small leap they broke the tree line.

Chrom slowed his pace and placed his hands on his knees for a moment before turning to the devastation however he didn't have much time to contemplate as Lissa after a moment pointed behind him "Chrom, what is that?" Following his sisters look Chrom noticed… a few white sparks in the air that formed into a ball which expanded into… something… and that something had a magical ring around it and a large blue draconic eye with crystalline shards forming a resemblance of eye lashes things only got weirder as two humanoid type creatures tumbled out of it, they lay still for a few seconds and just as Chrom believed them to be dead the pulled themselves to their feet and gripped their axes once they noticed the two onlookers dark violet smoke poured out of their mouths along with a haunting rattle that definitely did not sound alive.

Without hesitation Chrom stepped forward drawing Falchion, the slow ring of the blade soothing Chrom's nerves further "Lissa you better stand back" he didn't need to look as he cautiously approached as she gave a noise of affirmation, after a few more steps the creatures approached as well although they shambled slowly once the lead of the two was within striking distance it dashed with incredible speed, thankfully Chrom was experienced in dealing with reckless axe attacks due to his regular sparring partner he dispatched the beast pulling Falchion back and delivering a swift finishing strike across its torso and for a tense moment he believed it dead however he heard it deliver another rattling moan and felt his stomach twist as the sound of bones breaking came from behind him.

With surprising speed and power it swung its axe around, Chrom barely caught the blade with Falchion with a grunt of effort he pushed the creature back and exposed it instead of going straight for the killing blow he instinctively shoulder barged it to create space then as it tumbled to the ground he leapt defying gravity for the briefest moment Falchion glowing with unspoken and unbidden power before plunging down into its heart, he let out a heavy sigh as it began fading into smoke, his victory was short lived though as he heard a scream, looking over he saw Lissa backing against a rock with the second creature closing in on her time seemed to slow for him as fear ran rampant in his heart.

 _I can't let this happen!_ A hand passed through the portal before the rest of the figure who leapt through the air defying gravity before landing and dashing forward just ahead of Chrom, the creatures axe stopped dead as it collided with the figures sword that was held behind their head barely stopping the strike, Chrom stopped as Lissa looked up at her savior, They had short blue hair that had the faintest hint of sliver concealed within, their face was almost fully concealed by the beautiful butterfly shaped mask they wore, their outfit consisted of a blue shirt that stopped at just as it passed their waist it had black sleeves that ended in white cuffs, it had a red belt holding their weapon sheathe, they had short fingerless gloves on, black trousers that were designed for comfort and efficiency along with thigh high boots the outfit was completed by several armour pieces, on the shoulders and additional attachments on their boots along with a dark blue cloak with a red underside.

"Help!" the figure broke Chrom's surprise and confusion by shouting at him with only a moment's hesitation he nodded "Right!" with that he ran forward and unbidden energy flowed from Falchion again as the creature turned to face Chrom the stranger stood up and whirled around, the two sliced the creature simultaneously Chrom striking high the stranger striking low, the creature fell quickly turning to smoke before it hit the ground.

As the Stranger Sheathed their blade Chrom turned to face them "Quiet an entrance… What's your name" He spoke cautiously and kept Falchion idle at his side before they could answer the sound of hoof beats and groaning signalled that their fight was far from over and that help was on the way.


	6. Monsters and Allies part 2

Fredrick grimaced as he ran yet another creature through; he had heard Chrom and Lissa's cries then headed towards them Corrin in tow barely keeping up with his horse as she leapt over logs as well as other obstacles, if he hadn't seen her change into a dragon earlier in the day he would have been shocked at her natural agility and speed, during the recent skirmish with the strange creatures he had noticed Corrin had lost the iron swords she had gained from the bandits they had dealt with and was currently… well he was certainly shocked to see her hands form into a long bladed limb before pulling back and twisting into a draconic maw that launched a ball of what seemed to be fire however on impact he noticed it erupt into crystals of some arcane nature , not his specialty.

Once the conflict was over he looked to her "Lady Corrin, I believe you'd be more efficient with this" as he spoke he took the Yato from his saddle and handed it to her she nodded gratefully, once they were ready they broke the treeline, as they did Corrin caught the glimpse of someone heading off into the brush nearby her attention was quickly back on Chrom as Fredrick spoke "Milord, Milady are you hurt?" there was genuine concern and worry in his features as he spoke another reminder that he was still human.

Lissa perked up upon seeing them "Fredrick! Corrin!" she practically hoped on the spot as she spoke.

"It's good to see you're both okay. But I must ask if such terrible creatures are commonplace around here?" Corrin was concerned if these creatures were anything like the faceless then things had just become more complicated, at least they weren't the cursed dwellers of Valla…

Chrom interrupted her thoughts "They're not from Ylisse I can promise you that" He gave a weak smile as he spoke.

Fredrick sighed as Chrom smiled "So no one is injured then? Good" he seemed to relax and suddenly didn't just seem like a living suit of armour.

"Thank the masked man that saved me! If it wasn't for him I'd be… Hey where did he go?" Lissa went from dreamy to disappointed at the drop of a hat, she really did remind Corrin of her sister Elise that thought suddenly caused Corrin's heart to drop she would never see her siblings again… probably… she shook her head and focused on the now it was what got her through the war before.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about these enemies" Fredrick quickly switched back to retainer mode readying his lance and looking to where several shambling monstrosities emerged from the tree line.

"Right, Corrin do you have a plan for this one?" Chrom readied Falchion and waited for Corrin's word.

"Hmm are those…" Corrin noticed several large structures across the field they were currently in.

"Abandoned forts from a darker time…" Fredrick's voice warned Corrin not to push that topic.

"Then we should use them to our advantage whenever we can as we`re slightly outnumbered, so where you can use them to form a choke point. Also Fredrick it goes without saying but keep Lissa safe" Corrin was glad for the distraction and the chance to prove her worth to her companions.

Chrom and the others nodded before taking their positions, Corrin took her place next to Chrom as she did he shot her a cocky smile and the two readied their weapons and charged towards the nearby fort while Fredrick and Lissa headed towards the further one, Corrin noted that Lissa was riding behind Fredrick which was a smart move, once they were in the old fort they began funnelling the creatures in they made quick work of those that attempted to push through however they quickly realized they were being pushed back.

As they retreated back Corrin grabbed at her chest again she could feel the faint warmth of her Dragonstone that hung around her neck as she had in Southtown she prayed to the dragons of dusk and dawn, just as she did the monsters turned seemingly more interested in something else she looked towards Chrom and the two of them made their way towards the new conflict that seemed to have formed.

They were greeted by quiet the storm of cussing crimson steel as a lightly armoured rider ran two monsters through with her Iron lance, once they had collapsed the rider looked towards them with a look of confusion and relief on her face, Corrin took this moment to take in her appearance, she had short messy red hair and tomboyish features, she wore light red armour and a leotard of sorts beneath which Corrin assumed was for comfort, she rode a white horse and carried an iron lance "Captain Chrom! Why didn't ya wait for me and the others! I leave ya alone for a day and the world ends damn it! I'll deal with these ash faced freaks then you're gonna catch me up on what's goin on. All right you ash faced dastards I've got just the spot for my lance, shoved right up your…" with that the rider turned to strike her foes only to have her nearest enemy struck in the head with an arrow, she groaned loudly as a rather… noble voice filled the air.

"Hold, milady!" a man with the most noble attire Corrin had seen approached, he seemed to be wearing a white ruffled shirt, sleek black dress trousers and very finely crafted knee high boots it accompanied his shoulder length blue hair and an archer arm piece, a single piece of armour that ended in a high shoulder guard, all this alongside an elegant iron bow, the rider didn't seem too happy to see him.

"Muh?" The rider in red seemed confused and looked around as if wondering just who he was addressing.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love!" Corrin covered her face with her hand; he was down on one knee looking up at the rider.

"...The hell are you?" The Rider seemed unimpressed and with good reason as he was doing this now on a burning field while creatures were slowly advancing upon them.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"He was cut off as the rider spoke again "Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!" and she began heading towards the enemy.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" The man, Virion, followed closely behind the rider.

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd" Sully spoke with pride and Corrin began wondering if all the Shepards were this strange.

""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Virion was down on one knee… again and clearly couldn't grasp how bad a time this was.

Sully certainly didn't seem impressed as she spoke in fact she seemed livid "Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming.'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"as he spoke Virion was once again cut off by the fuming Sully "How's THIS for an answer?!" and with that Sully's boot collided swiftly with Virion's face, he cradled his sore face and still smiled.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they...? P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." His smile widened as he performed a sweeping bow his eyes never leaving Sully's.

"Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!" Sully's frustration faltered a bit if only for a second before she readied herself for the conflict.

The battle swiftly changed course with the additional assistance Sully and Virion quickly began annihilating their foes one by one the creatures fell, Corrin and Chrom fought like a well-oiled machine whenever one left an opening the other quickly capitalized on it, eventually they fought their way to the largest of the creatures.

"We can take advantage of this one's size; I'll create an opening then you strike" Corrin spoke with purpose watching the twitching creature carefully, Chrom wasn't happy with this plan but it was what they had so he simply gave a grunt of affirmation, as he did Corrin leapt forward extending her arm which warped into a long bladed limb, Chrom barely had time to acknowledge it before he dashed forward striking the now off balance creature with lethal precision ending its existence swiftly.

Fredrick and the others approached including the young masked man "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Fredrick sounded impressed as he spoke which Chrom found to be a rare thing.

"..." the young man simply stared at Corrin which left her feeling a little uncomfortable and hot under the collar.

Lissa shyly approached and avoided looking at her saviour "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...Thank you. You were very brave." She looked at the floor as she finished her sentence; Chrom quickly switched to big brother mode and tried to change the subject.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom stepped in front of his sister as he spoke, watching the young man carefully.

"You may call me Marth." Marth spoke with a clam voice, however Corrin could have sworn something was… off with his voice but decided to keep it to herself.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom was certainly focused on the stranger's technique Corrin couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that Marth quickly turned and left as though he had business elsewhere as he walked Corrin was almost certain there was something off but just couldn't decide what it was.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa cried out and held out a hand however Marth kept walking.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Corrin continued looking in the direction that Marth had headed her head tilted slightly in thought, Chrom looked over and suddenly found himself thinking she looked cute he had no idea why he suddenly though this but he found it best not to question it.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Fredrick quickly roused the group from their various musings with his statement and all agreed that the capital would be the smartest move, with that they began walking, Lissa complaining, Virion pestering the women while Fredrick did his best to stop Sully booting him again, Chrom walked at the head of the group next to Corrin he couldn't explain why but he felt like this was where he should be, by her side.

As they walked away "Marth" watched closely for a few more moments before finding a place to set up camp, as he did he removed his mask and took the very damaged stone from around his neck and clutching it tightly, he laid his blade close but not too close, and as he closed his eyes a single thought ran through his mind _They're alive… I can really change fate_ as this thought passed through his head he began humming a tune, a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was young, a few words escaped his lips as he hummed

"…You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb" He didn't know the meaning of the song but it made him feel at ease even if it had a sombre tone it had calmed him enough for sleep to take hold and for him to dream of happier times.


	7. Memories and Promises

Once the group was clear of the forest fire and the newly appeared threat they set up camp keeping watch in shifts, Fredrick keeping watch twice if only to keep Virion from causing trouble, the last watch was taken by Corrin, she enjoyed the solitude that the watch offered her, it gave her time to think and reflect on everything that had happened, She had been taken out of her timeline… her world… her kingdom, just… away from everything and for what? The chance to fight again? The thrill of another adventure? No she was here because she had wanted to see Chrom again and that was far more selfish than any other reason, she had abandoned her people, her family and her friends just for some crush she had when she was younger not that she had ever stopped feeling like that she'd found women and men attractive over the years but none of them had really held her attention either that or they had married other people by the time she had decided she was ready for a relationship as she sat there thinking she was reminded of the last time she had been having thoughts like these.

It was part way through her war against Valla and her father, they had just unified Nohr and Hoshido, they were celebrating and the party was in full swing everybody was getting on even if it was a bit tense however no one had noticed her absence, well no one except three individuals one of which had shown her the perch she currently occupied the second was Azura who was making an effort to find her however she trusted Saizo not to give her position away that and she thought the two made a good couple then again she thought a lot of people would be a good match for Azura as much as it hurt to think, the final individual found her easily she hadn't spoken to him much since her younger days but he was a known womanizer hence her actively avoiding him until he found her.

"You know I think you'd look better in a dress down there then perched up here lady Corrin" she rolled her eyes and lowered the mask covering the lower half of her face "Laslow was it? I… just needed time to think and time to practice my ninja training" he chuckled the sound was full of life but there was more to him, she didn't look over at him but could feel his eyes on her "You know… If you don't enjoy what you have while you have it… You'll lose the chance to ever experience it again" He didn't sound like he was simply saying this it sounded as though he was speaking from experience, she sighed "How did you find me Laslow?" she looked at him now he was watching the party with a small smile ""you reminded me of a few people from back home they were the brood anon your own types when they had things on their minds, they never relied on others always shouldering the worlds burdens… it wasn't healthy, it destroyed a lot of their lives in ways nobody saw…" his voice was lower and he was focusing on the roof below him.

"Laslow I…" Corrin was at a loss for what to say; she had no idea what he'd been through and definitely had no right to be behaving like this.

Laslow smiled brightly as though nothing was wrong "Now don't look at me like that, you look so much better when you're smiling is all I was trying to say" Corrin couldn't help but notice that he was holding a container.

"Laslow are you drunk?" she smiled a little as Laslow shrugged.

"I might be, so maybe climbing up here wasn't the best idea…" he looked down and frowned before shrugging "Guess I'm stuck here until the morning… oh well" he shrugged again and leaned back making himself comfortable "Go and enjoy the party lady Corrin"

Corrin sighed and lowered herself on to the same part of the roof as Laslow and settled next to him pulling her scarf tighter around herself while smiling at Laslow "Guess we can have our own party here huh? Just don't hope Camilla doesn't find us" She winked and Laslow blushed but the two of them talked the night away.

Corrin was pulled from her memory by a hand gently shaking her shoulder "…Corrin? If you were that tired you could have woken me up" She sighed, it was Chrom the current source of both her frustrations and affections "I'm fine… just thinking is all, it's easier to do during moments like this" she gestured at the dark surroundings "It's quiet and peaceful…" before she could finish Chrom smiled "And you can actually here your own thoughts" she nodded in agreement, as she did she realized Chrom didn't have his armour or sword on just his clothing and as much as she hated to admit it he looked even more handsome… somehow… she wasn't sure how and it wasn't helping her feelings on her choice.

"You know… even though we've only known each other a short time it feels as though I've know you far longer and I hope you don't feel alone in our world, if you ever need anything from me or anyone else don't be afraid to ask us, you're not alone and won't ever be… I guess what I'm trying to say is don't shoulder your burdens alone" As he spoke he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away and Corrin found it cute that he was trying to help her, she gave him a bright smile which seemed to put him at ease.

"You know…you're not the first person to say something like that, I've never been good at asking others for help I've always felt that if I were the one dealing with it they would never have to" much to her surprise Chrom just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know the feeling; if you're protecting everyone then you don't need protecting right?" Chrom's eye never left hers as he spoke and they weren't disappointed or angry they were kind and gentle, it left Corrin's heart racing.

"That's exactly it… well… if you and I are similar then how about we make a promise? That we'll support each other and make sure that the burdens we feel are ours are shared?" She didn't know what she was saying but Corrin just wanted to distract herself; she was surprised when Chrom chuckled.

"It's a deal I'm certain Fredrick and Emmryn will be more at ease with you watching out for me" He held out his and Corrin shook it, she then noticed the sun rise and smiled brightly.

"Now before we reach the capital I'd like to know more about your sister… Emmeryn was it? You and Lissa certainly seem to admire her" Corrin gestured for Chrom to sit down next to her, the two of them then spent the early morning discussing everything from family to traditions, when the others woke up they gathered their things and made their way towards Ylisstol.


	8. Fated meetings and new friends?

Corrin was in awe as they approached Ylisstol, the capitals of Valla, Nohr and Hoshido were big but Yliesse's capital dwarfed them all, the great spires of Ylisstol seemed to pierce the heavens as they neared the gate people moved in a steady stream Corrin noted that they didn't completely clear the way for the royals they made just enough room for the group to get through, although Corrin suspected that it was Fredrick's presence alone that granted them this.

Once within the capital proper Corrin moved from store front to store front like an excited child as she did the populace around her gave her strange looks as she wasn't wearing any type of fashion they had seen before, a few mentioned how strange she seemed to be acting whilst others mentioned that she needed to be more modest when dressing, the royals and Shepards followed until they reached a cross road, when they did Sully informed Chrom that she would take Virion to the barracks and inform the others that he had returned, Chrom thanked her then turned back as he did he realized that they had lost Corrin.

Corrin quickly discovered that she was lost not that she minded she had the Yato so nobody posed too much of a threat however that didn't mean she wasn't concerned as she was now acutely aware that her glowy sender hadn't transferred funds to her or considering her money probably wouldn't have worked just given her some spending money… she was now reaching a state of acceptance that she was lost, broke and now hungry… as she made her way through the winding streets she was reminded of her first visit to Hoshido after the war, she had become separated from Hinoka and had caused such a scare that the Hoshidan military swept the city, she smiled at the memory and continued searching for her new companions.

As she rounded the corner she collided with someone, this someone had silver hair that she wore in a style that Corrin knew to be called Twin tails (A Hoshidan term if she remembered correctly) with deep violet eyes that left Corrin entranced, she had soft effeminate features accompanying her stunning looks she wore a tan shirt with matching trousers and knee high boots however what drew Corrin's eye more than her beauty was the coat she wore an all too familiar violet coat with lighter purple eyes going up the sleeves every instinct screamed at her to kill this woman but… she couldn't the woman…. Robin… looked as lost and scared as she had when she had first taken to leading her army.

Corrin held out her hand with a gentle smile while her inner dragon howled with fury "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she resisted the urge to tense when Robin took her hand, the smile that accompanied the action didn't help "That's okay I wasn't really paying attention either… although I have a strange question… if you don't mind" She didn't seem dangerous but Corrin was experienced with traitors so she continued cautiously.

"Sure, it's the least I can do" Corrin had perfected the art of false smiling by this point and was exercising that skill as she spoke.

"Well… I was wondering if you knew where this is, who I am or anything like that" Robin asked these questions in quite a believable manor, either she was being genuine or she was quite the actress.

"Well I'm not really from around here so I can't answer some of those questions but let me ask you does the name Robin sound familiar to you." Corrin hated the fact that she was a kind hearted person; she had a chance to change everything right now but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hmm…yes that sounds familiar…" Robin looked to be deep in thought; before they could continue the conversation a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Corrin there you are! I… we were worried sick" Chrom smiled as he approached with Lissa and Fredrick in tow as they approached Robin stood behind Corrin shyly.

"Who's your friend?" Lissa asked peeking around Corrin to look at Robin.

"This is Robin and she's about as lost as I am, if you don't mind Chrom I think she could be of use to us and you're Shepards" Corrin spoke with a friendly tone however in her head she was in conflict with herself _what are you doing! She's going to kill Chrom at some point and you're trying to help her, what is wrong with you Corrin?_ She only had a single response for her mental yelling _I don't know!_

"Well if you think she can be helpful then she can come with us" Chrom didn't seem to fazed by the request if anything he seemed in favour of it "I'm Chrom, this is Lissa and Fredrick glad to meet you"

Robin nodded shyly and stepped forward "It's nice to meet you Chrom…oh and you as well Lissa and you Fredrick" Corrin suddenly thought she had the wrong Robin as this one seemed shy, nervous and… kind of cute... _Dammit Corrin stop being a needy dragon for like ten minutes!_ She normally chastised herself when it came to this kind of behaviour.

"Hey! I know why don't we go and see Em's parade before we go to the palace I heard someone talking about it on the way here!" Lissa smiled brightly and grabbed Corrin's hand leading her off towards a nearby avenue, Robin hastily followed while Chrom simply shrugged at Fredrick before joining the group, the stoic Fredrick however followed while keeping a close eye on Robin.

As they reached the grand avenue that ran through the middle of Ylisstol, which Corrin felt like a fool for missing, a troupe of Pegasus knights passed proudly showing the royal blue and white of the exalts house, following this display was one of the most beautiful and graceful people that both Corrin and Robin had ever seen, she wore her platinum blonde hair draped elegantly over her shoulders, she wore a long green cloak that hid her form and only allowed the slightest glimpse of her gorgeous frame to complete this ensemble she wore a very fitting golden halo headpiece that had a gap near the top and seemed more like a crown that sat behind her head rather than on it, while Robin was speechless Corrin barely formulated a sentence "So… that's the Exalt… your sister… huh…" _Raging needy dragon mode Corrin STOP!_ For once she ignored that inner voice and simply stared at the Exalt.

"Yeah that's Emmeryn our sign of peace and possibly the greatest ruler Ylisse has had for a while" Chrom smiled as his sister looked to them knowingly before she moved on.

"Yeah she's also the greatest sister you could ask for" Lissa Chimed in waving as animatedly as she could.

"Wait… the Exalt is the ruler…right… that would mean… Oh gods I'm so sorryprinceChrom!" Robin bowed her head low as her face flushed.

"Yes so perhaps you should show slightly more res-" before Fredrick could finish Chrom cut him off "Just Chrom is fine, I've never been much for formalities." He smiled at Robin gently before speaking again "Would you like to come with us to meet her?" before he could finish his sentence Robin nodded, Chrom laughed and began to lead they're group towards the Palace.


	9. Rulers and Bonds

The Palace of Ylisstol was as beautiful and gorgeous as the woman that used it as a home, with varying arts, carvings and delicate designs decorating the grand hallways that Corrin was certain could easily allow a horse through, as they made their way through Corrin couldn't help but notice that Robin was nearly clinging to her side, once again she was conflicted on the one hand this was the reason she had been brought here but on the other there was something different about Robin for the third time that day she cursed her kindness.

Before Corrin realized it they were standing in a great hall that had a large throne near the back of it, draped all throughout the hall were banners depicting the royal sigil of the exalt along with Pegasus knights guarding all the entrances, as they approached Corrin was once again stunned by the Exalt, as she stood there she was the very image of grace and beauty, once they stood before her Emmeryn gave a gentle smile that caused Corrin's heart to flutter which in turn led to Corrin being more confused than she had been before about Chrom and everything that had happened.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emmeryn continued smiling at the group as she spoke, acknowledging her other guests but focusing on her siblings which Corrin respected.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom gave his sister one of his own charming smiles in an attempt to keep the situation light, as he smiled Corrin suddenly felt her heart beat harder and her face getter hotter, she suddenly felt light headed and realized just how dangerous this time line was for her health.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn's smile faded to a look of concern both for her people and it seemed the now beet red Corrin who seemed to lose her balance slightly as Emmeryn met her eye.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom looked to be barely containing his anger, his eyes following his sisters as they did his anger faded to concern.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." A Pegasus knight with short silver blue hair tied into a tight bun and red eyes with a small beauty mark, as she spoke she did have a serious expression that Corrin believed she would look better without.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt." Chrom's kind words seemed to put Phila at ease and once again Corrin found her mind racing with thoughts of Chrom sweeping her of her feet with the same gentle tone.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa chimed in upon seeing that Corrin was fine and directing the conversation to allow Corrin and Robin to introduce themselves.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn turned to face Corrin and Robin as she did both silver haired women turned a light shade of pink.

"This is Corrin; she fought against the brigands bravely…" Chrom began speaking and as he did Corrin could only feel her embarrassment grow both from the way Chrom was speaking about her and the attention that both royals were giving her, she just hoped her mind wouldn't wander.

"She's also from an alternate reality… Time thing…" Lissa's sentence quickly drifted off as she realized how crazy she sounded, she was thankful when Corrin stepped in.

"That statement is true, your grace, I am the queen of a kingdom called Valla and I was asked by a goddess…or at least an incredibly powerful entity to come and provide assistance as I have seen conflict and defeated many enemies, there is something coming your grace… something big and I shall do all I can to provide assistance when it does come." Corrin bowed her head slightly avoiding the shocked looks of her travelling companions she half closed her eyes and decided the floor would be the best place to stare right now.

"Then… Queen Corrin, I thank you and I can say that never once did I doubt what my sister was saying, as ludicrous as it sounds, I know in my heart of hearts that what both of you are saying is true and I'm glad to have you here." Emmeryn's gentle tone and way of speaking reminded Corrin of Azura in some ways, more than she would like in fact, as those thoughts hit Corrin remembered the times when she had failed… the times she had discovered that to her fate was something that she could bend to her will another grim reminder that she was the daughter of a monster.

She hadn't realized it but her fists had clenched as they did the water and crystal fragments the signalled her transformation had also appeared, she could feel the tension in the air and at the edge of her senses she could hear weapons being drawn however there was a sensation that surprised her, the sensation of warmth, looking down she saw purple sleeves wrapped around her waist and she could hear a small voice "I don't know what's happening but this… isn't you… I don't know why I'm saying this but please Corrin… don't stop being you" Robin's voice cut through the growing roar in Corrin's head and just like that the magic faded along with the all-consuming anger that accompanied Corrin's darkest dreams.

"I…apologize lady Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa and Sir Fredrick I seem to have lost control for a moment there" Corrin spoke quietly, her voice had a controlled tone, her body was tense until she felt Robin squeeze her waist then all the tension faded, she couldn't explain it but she felt better.

Emmeryn smiled gently "Lady Corrin, there's no need to apologize, you had mentioned that you have seen conflict… I understand those lingering burdens better than most, so please relax and enjoy Ylissean culture while you are here and if it isn't too much to ask I would appreciate your input at the council meeting tomorrow, I would appreciate the insight of a skilled warrior like yourself." Her smile faded when she mentioned the council, Corrin couldn't tell why but she sensed the Emmeryn wasn't looking forward to it or if there was something weighing on the Exalts mind "But enough of these dour thoughts, you should rest and recuperate for the evening… oh maybe you should meet the rest of Chrom's Shepards before the evening is out, you'll find that they're quite the group." Emmeryn's smile returned and seemed to be brighter than before.

"Those certainly sound like good plans Lady Emmeryn, the rest definitely sounds good after all we've been through" Corrin smiled wearily whilst trying to gently pry Robin's arms from around her stomach.

"Well in that case I'll head down to the barracks and let the others know to expect royal company your highness" Chrom bowed slightly before heading off and Corrin couldn't help but notice that Chrom's attitude seemed… different he seemed more like a stuffy noble than the freewheeling swordsman he had been, which is why she hated introducing herself as a queen.

After he had left Corrin looked towards Lissa slightly confused "Was that the same Chrom?" Lissa shrugged as if that answered the question, Corrin then turned to a now embarrassed Robin "I want to thank you… Robin…" As Corrin spoke those words her inner dragon called for her blood which was a new sensation for her "…For stopping me from… well… not being me" she watched the (as much as she hated to admit it) cute amnesiac hide her face behind her twin-tails.

As she waited for Robin to stop hiding Emmeryn approached "Would you like to clean up?" Corrin's mind went places with that question "I'd love to lady Emmeryn…"

Much to Corrin's disappointment a servant showed her to the bath, she also noticed Robin following her which was… strange… she liked it but could almost feel a creeping sensation in the back of her mind… like a madness contesting with a great hatred. Once the servant had respectfully left them Corrin looked to Robin and said the only words she didn't think she would say in this timeline "Would you… like to… join me… for a bath… Robin…" She took her time and formulated the sentence normally in Hoshido this would only be a bad thing to say in a private setting _like this_ _one Corrin_ or to a complete stranger _Like this one Corrin_ or in a different place that isn't Hoshido _Exactly like this Corrin WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ To her surprise Robin nodded with a red face and of course this response caused Corrin to also turn bright red, however upon opening the door she relaxed, the royal bathroom was a similar size to a Hoshidan bath house its décor resembled a brighter take on Nohrian design featuring marble columns and a rather intricate fountain, the two of them kept their modesty to the best of their abilities.

After some time Corrin spoke breaking the Silence "So… do you know what those markings mean?" as much as she had tried to keep things… normal between them she couldn't help but steal a glance at the woman she was sharing a bath with, a large bath but a bath none the less, and during those fleeting moments she had noticed across Robins body was various designs, all of them featuring at least six eyes, they were most prominent on her back, hand and just below her navel _Not that my eyes went much further… Bad needy Dragon! Stop!_ As she finished chastising herself Robin spoke quietly "I don't… it's… scary and I can't explain it but when it feels… dark… you make me feel safe…" As she spoke Robin slowly sank beneath the surface until only her eyes and the towel on top of her head were visible, Corrin didn't know how to react… this really wasn't the Robin she had seen this was just a terrified woman that knew nothing about herself all she really knew was Corrin and that was it.

After some time as they were getting out Robin surprised Corrin again "Are you okay lady Corrin?" first there was the "Lady" part that was a small surprise but the genuine concern in that statement caught her off guard she turned to smile "Of course why wouldn't I…." Robin cut Corrin off placing a hand on her bicep "You're covered in scars… so…" Corrin looked down as Robin spoke and true enough the spell that Sakura and Elise had made for her to hide her years of conflict had faded… there was a lattice of scars across her back, along her right arm there was a long scar that ended at her wrist, her left forearm had a deep axe scar in it, her torso had two prominent scars one on her chest that was left by a wyrmslayer and one on her stomach that had been left by her older brother during one of the skirmishes she had with the and from there it was just small nicks and sword marks, signs of her reckless youth and desperation to unify her families.

For the first time in years Corrin broke down into tears and hugged Robin ignoring the awkwardness of the situation and just revelling in the comfort of Robins embrace the moment was ruined as the door opened and Chrom stood there, for a moment there was silence…then… "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chrom only just avoided the embarrassed screaming women's spells which proceeded to put an incredibly large hole in the wall…


	10. Feelings and Revelations

After explaining the situation the Exalt the wall damage was overlooked and Chrom was reminded that just because he was the prince he didn't have a right to walk into rooms without knocking, that night Corrin and Robin were introduced to the Shepards and the Exalt was right they were quiet the group, their first impression certainly was something.

As Lissa entered with the now calmed Corrin and Robin she was immediately hugged by a flash of pink and blonde "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" the owner of that attire and hair stood as tall as Lissa her blonde locks were is several twirled braids she wore a pink attire with knee high riding boots and a cravat and an bearably noble accent .

"Urk! Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa seemed to be struggling to breathe within Maribelle's crushing grasp.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle released Lissa somewhat begrudgingly and frowned in such a way that Corrin was sure that she could scare away the enemies of Ylisse with a single display of that look.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." Lissa's pride faded as she mentioned the camping experience.

Whilst Lissa and Maribelle caught up Corrin and Robin took in the surrounding barracks, it was attached to the palace grounds and made of thick reinforced brick, less pretty more practical, there was a kitchen, an armoury, a large set of tables neither Corrin nor Robin could explain it but this felt like home.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" a large man with ripping muscles, tan skin and blonde hair easily tossed a rather beaten up Iron axe before catching it as he performed the act Maribelle rolled her eyes.

"Must you always such a bore Vaike? Here you are in the esteemed company of foreign royalty and you simply walk in here as though we were among the less esteemed common folk" Maribelle had delivered two swift hits with a parasol that Corrin was certain just materialized out of thin air as she spoke.

"So you're the strong man of this company?" Corrin spoke casually and rolled her shoulders as she approached Vaike with a grin, she adjusted her now white, gold and blue armour with its intricate designs and engravings this set had been designed by her late mother Mikoto and with her scars now brazenly on display it suited her needs better, once she had made sure she was comfy she caught Vaike's Iron Axe and with a spinning flourish she launched it towards one of the spare training dummies in the corner of the room to her credit she hit the right side of its chest, all eyes present looked between Corrin and the dummy.

"Well I'll be damned a gnat with a bite" Vaike grinned and took a seat "All right show me what you got" he planted he arm firmly on the table and grinned, Corrin sighed and sat across from him before firmly grasping his hand a man in green armour sighed and approached giving them both a look before speaking "Hello there Lady Corrin, my name is Stahl and I'll be judging this contest if you don't mind" he smiled as Corrin nodded "Well then on my word…" she could feel Vaike tense and she responded in kind "Go!" the second the word left Stahl's mouth Vaike's hand smashed into the table, in the silence that followed there was just the noise of Lissa grabbing her healing stave and as the faint light covered his now damaged wrist Vaike laughed "Man, you're a strong one sittin' on the throne didn't weaken you huh?" confusion now hit Corrin like a stampede.

"How does everybody know I'm… well… a queen" Corrin asked the room as a whole only to be answered by a strong voice that as always set her heart a flutter.

"Because… you deserve some respect lady Corrin… not to be treat like a simple sword… like the rest of us." Chrom spoke calmly and respectfully whilst leaning against a nearby door frame.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so..." A gentle voice came from yet another door that Corrin hadn't noticed followed by a soft "oof" what transpired after sent Corrin's draconic blood alight, she barely contained the urge to change shape, as she watched Chrom rush over and ask if the new comer, a painfully pretty and cute brunette Pegasus knight that wore purple in place of the regular Ylissean colours, was all right "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

The now named Sumia blushed and stood "No! I mean, yes! I mean..." she sighed and Corrin's love-struck puppy radar was set off and she made a decision.

"Chrom… can I have a word" Corrin kept her voice neutral instead of whatever her dragon instincts were yelling at her to do, which was to take him and make him her own… and his sister…and Ro… _Stop! Corrin… you need to rein it in… yeah let's start small… wait what… focus…_ Corrin quickly got out of her mental argument and followed Chrom out to what appeared a weird balance between a garden and a training yard.

"What did you need lady Corrin" Chrom continued to speak in a calm and respectful manner which irked Corrin to no end.

"Why the sudden change in attitude, I thought you weren't one for formalities" Corrin crossed her arms and cocked her hip to try to get her point across.

"You deserve respect and..." as Chrom looked into those crimson eyes that had haunted his thoughts and thinking about what had happened earlier Chrom sighed "Look…" His face turned crimson "After seeing those scars… and how you looked when Robin was holding you..." his face turned a deep shade of crimson "I don't feel right asking you to fight alongside us… you've been through too much already…I…" before he could finish Corrin's frustration showed, a gentle blue glow followed by the sound of stone cracking, as Corrin's draconic tail lashed around behind her with a frustrated sigh it burst into crystals.

"Chrom… I may be a queen… I may be a little…" Chrom shot her a look "I'm very beaten up… but… I'm here to protect y… Ylisse… I'm here to protect Ylisse from her enemies not to be put upon a pedestal and admired!" She glared at Chrom as she spoke standing with her face inches from Chrom's her eyes radiating with fury and sadness.

As Chrom formulated his response the rain began falling, it wasn't a gentle shower either it was a full blown torrential down pour, Chrom quickly moved to step back inside saying something about the council needed them as the threat was worse than they realized, Corrin stood there for a moment before gently chuckling to herself and looking to the sky "Still watching over me Azura? Guess I did almost screw up there… thanks for intervening when you did… I really am a love struck fool huh? It's like falling for you all over again… I never told you how I felt either and I'm guessing that's what you're trying to tell me… but you know how awkward it is… I'm older than him or now I am… I'm damaged goods…I…" before she could continue speaking there was a loud thunder clap which caused Corrin to laugh "Yeah… I am being stupid huh? I'll try when the times right… but I may have already lost, but thanks for the support" she smiled and ran inside unaware of someone else talking to the rain elsewhere.

Miles away in Regna Ferox 'Marth' sighed as 'he' looked up at the roaring thunder above 'him' "Angry mother? I guess I did go a little harsh on Uncle Lon'qu? He noticed… in a sense who I really am…" 'He' dropped his mask and let 'his' hair down as he did an incredibly oblivious strand of silver hair framed one side of her face mixing in with her dark blue hair nicely she looked at her reflection in her blade with a smile "Are you happier now?" a single tear drop hit her blade followed by the first rain fall that had hit Regna Ferox in months.


	11. Hearts and Hopes

When Corrin arrived at the council meeting the members of the council were already deep in discussion, thankfully Corrin was experienced in such matters and within moments she had melded in with the conversation and had begun giving her insight into the matter at hand, after a few moments one noble decided to inquire about her "I'm sorry your insight on this matter is incredibly helpful milady but might inquire as to who you are?" Corrin sighed she wasn't surprised at the question more just irritated that these nobles were being distracted by her presence.

"My name is Corrin and I am… simply a warrior that assisted prince Chrom in dealing with these monsters." She straightened her back as she spoke and eyed Chrom; he avoided the look then simply made his way out of the room which only irritated Corrin more.

The meeting ended with the general consensus that they would need more soldiers and the only allies they could call upon were their neighbours in Regna Ferox, which Corrin discovered was the wild frozen north filled with barbarians which meant that they were tough and worthy allies to have, with that information Corrin went to find Chrom and inform him of the current plan.

After wandering around the palace for a good hour she found him in a small courtyard and any frustration she felt disappeared as she watched him move beneath the moonlight, Falchion glimmering as he moved, the water on the ground around him seemingly moving with every motion, without hesitation Corrin drew Yato and stepped into the courtyard and before she knew it their blades were locked, the moon catching on the edges as they locked eyes "Corrin what…" Chrom didn't have a chance to finish as Corrin leapt backwards and dashed in close as she did her fingers brushed against the tome at her hip and with a bright flash she was back in her black and gold armour, Chrom stepped back is shock but quickly recovered catching Corrin's strike "Well that's a neat trick!" Chrom's heart beat faster, she may have had her scars but beneath the moon Corrin was breath taking, with the way she looked now Chrom did something he felt foolish as he caught her follow up strike, he twisted falchion around Yato sending both blades clattering to the ground, as soon as the two of them were unarmed he shoved Corrin against the nearby wall pinning her arms above her head and looking straight into those crimson eyes of hers.

"Let me go Chrom" it wasn't anything less than a demand and it left Chrom's heart racing every action she did was befitting of a queen.

"Not until you hear me out" His statement left her emotions in turmoil, she wanted to be angry but she had dreamed of a situation like this, every action he did made it clear he wasn't going to follow what the courts would expect of him.

"Fine talk…" She seemed to have calmed down but Chrom's mind was running rampant, she was blushing and avoiding eye contact it was images like this that had left him confused when it came to her.

"I'm not trying to… place you on a pedestal and I'm not trying to say that you're this… fragile creature or that I'm trying to protect you… I just don't ever want to see you looking like that ever again." The way he was speaking caused Corrin's heart to soar she wanted nothing more than to close the space between them however one thing ruined the perfection of this moment for them and that was the sound of someone nearby clearing their throat.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything lady Corrin… Chrom" Emmeryn spoke calmly however judging by Chrom's tensing she was angrier than she seemed.

"You're only interrupting friendly sparring Emm… Nothing more" _Nothing more_ those words stung Corrin more than she'd care to admit but she just smiled and nodded.

"Yes Lady Emmeryn did you need something?" Chrom didn't know why but he felt like he'd somehow screwed up maybe it was the way the Corrin spoke but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Robin was looking for you lady Corrin she seemed… incredibly lost, I took her to the library she seems to find comfort among tomes, also during your… sparring did you inform Chrom that you would be heading to Regna Ferox in the morning with the Shepards?" Emmeryn looked between the two of them as she spoke; eventually Corrin got the hint and went to find Robin leaving the royal siblings alone.

Once Corrin had left Emmeryn sighed "Chrom… I don't need to tell you what it looked like was about to happen" She looked into her brothers eyes "I think it's sweet but there are rules to follow in these situations…" Chrom looked more confused than ever.

"Emm, the rules of engagement were followed to the best of my capabilities considering how out of the blue her sparring request was and…" Chrom's smile faded at his sister's exasperated look "What?"

"Never mind Chrom I'm sure you'll come to realise it in time, now when you go to Ferox…" Emmeryn began lecturing Chrom on his etiquettes as an envoy before he went to inform the Shepards of their mission.

While Chrom was getting a lecture Corrin found her way, with the assistance of several servants, to the library where she found Robin sound asleep amongst several tomes on Ylissean history and magic as she saw this she asked herself if this was the same Robin she had seen attack Chrom time and again she had doubts that this was the same woman however she decided to let time decided, she gently lifted Robin up and carried her towards the room that she had been given by Emmeryn, once there Corrin had planned to set Robin down and go to the room that the Shepards had offered to her, instead Corrin found herself stuck being held by Robin in an incredibly comfy bed and she decided that things could be worse, the two of them spent the night like that, Robin held Corrin tightly she didn't know why but when she held the older woman she felt safe and her heart started beating a little bit faster…


	12. Travels, conflict and Farewells

Corrin yawned as the Shepards made their way slowly along the central road towards Regna Ferox, while she had slept well she hadn't wanted to wake up and robin hadn't made the situation any easier she had refused to let go of Corrin until the days march was mentioned, Robin now sat atop a horse guided by Corrin barely staying awake as she did although in between yawns she glared at Chrom she didn't know why but whenever he got too close to Corrin she felt a burning hatred deep within her chest and it hurt.

Corrin couldn't explain the feeling at the back of her head but it was a niggling irritating madness that clawed at her mind like her draconic instincts were threatening to rip her very being apart but she shook it off and distracted herself by making sure Robin was okay, to her surprise Robin had a book in front of her face more importantly it seemed to be an Ylissean romance novel which Corrin found herself thinking was cute as she peeked around the book she could see that Robin was blushing which just settled the cute thought in her head, once she was sure that she was safe she glanced at Chrom and once again she felt her anger flair as he was talking with Sumia and she was hanging on every word he said.

After a few more hours the Shepards stopped near a bridge crossing and under the midday sun they rested, Robin sat beneath a tree still engrossed in her novel, Chrom and Sully with the help of Fredrick checked the Shepards gear and supplies, Lissa and Vaike seemed to be looking for something, Corrin took this opportunity to get to know Robin more and unsheathing Yato and planting it into the ground nearby and sitting next her.

"So what are you reading?" Corrin resisted the urge to hug Robin as she squeaked.

"Uh… lady Corrin… nothing" Robin felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she noticed how close Corrin was and how close she was to seeing the intimate reading material she had chosen for their trip.

"Nothing? Well it certainly looks like quite the steamy little flick" Corrin then grabbed the book and her own cheeks turned crimson as her eyes skimmed the novels pages and were greeted by a rather steamy intimate scene that made some of the writings back in her home countries look tame.

Robin grabbed the novel back and tucked it into the folds of her robes "Did you need something?" she looked at Corrin and as usual her heart began racing.

"I just wanted to try and get to know you a little better, good to know that your… well open minded" Corrin smirked and looked at Robin, with that small look Robin felt as though her head was about to explode.

Before Robin could say anything else Sully sounded an alarm and the Shepards got ready for action taking up positions along the bank as they did Robin noticed the forts and quickly came up with a plan as she continued working out the plan Corrin took up her usual position next to Chrom as she did she smiled "This looks a lot like where we first met"

"Well it's not far it's one of a twin pair of bridges that represent the Halidom's connections to its neighbours, however this isn't really the time to be telling you about the Halidom." Chrom smiled and twirled Falchion as he readied himself, watching this exchange Robin pouted and puffed her cheeks out she didn't know why but she didn't like anyone getting close to Corrin it was just… something she didn't like.

"So do you have a plan lady Corrin" Fredrick had mounted his horse and made his way over to Chrom who now stood facing the threat, more of the undead creatures they had fought the night before.

"Gods have the risen spread this far already?" Chrom spoke quietly, his face turned from a warm look to one of concern.

"Risen?" Robin stood next to Corrin as they looked at the shambling group, as she looked over them she resisted the urge to grab Corrin's hand

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one they came to the conclusion after you left to find Milord, lady Corrin." Fredrick grimaced as the small group shambled slowly towards them "Now Lady Corrin, a plan if you will" he seemed to be getting impatient.

"Actually I was hoping that Robin could offer us a plan" Corrin smiled and looked to the shorter woman next to her as she did Robin's heart leapt into her throat.

"I…Um…I" Robin froze as she felt her head spin something in the back of head felt as though it was trying to force its way out just as she was about to lose her balance Corrin caught her and looked her in the eyes, Robin couldn't explain it but as those crimson eyes looked into her own she could feel her heart steady and her mind clear "Sully! Fredrick! Take the right flank Sully will lead and Fredrick will provide support, Chrom and… where's Stahl?"

"Wait for me!" Robin looked over and saw the familiar green armour of Stahl approach high speed.

"Vaike was supposed to… Vaike did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa looked over to the muscled form of Vaike who didn't seem fazed at the question.

"Of course not the Vaike never forget!...I just don't always remember is all" Vaike proudly puffed his chest out as he spoke before casually looking around.

"We'll talk about this later, please continue with your plan Robin" Corrin smiled and looked to Robin.

"Uh… thank you, as I was saying Chrom and Stahl protect Lissa..." Robin could have sworn there was a small complaint somewhere about not being delicate "Virion provide covering fire when you see either push struggling, Vaike… where's your axe… never mind just stay back, as for me and Corrin we'll push through and deal with the strong looking one across the bridge." She looked proud of her plan simply because it meant her and Corrin would be alone, it then hit her, she and Corrin would be alone but they would be surrounded by monsters her plan was looking worse and worse by the second however Corrin just smiled "Then let's go, if you find your axe Vaike stay and protect Sumia fill in the gaps in the line when they form." Vaike nodded towards Corrin and readied himself.

With both flanks occupied Robin and Corrin easily made it to the bridge which had a pair of risen myrmidons guarding it they stood watching the approaching pair with soulless eyes their blades ready, before Robin had a chance to suggest a plan Corrin stepped forwards and brushed her fingers against her tome as she did a bright flash consumed her form, when it faded she wore a white sleeved elegant attire the sleeves seemed to flow as the light faded and Corrin took up a rather elegant position with one foot back and her arm raised as though she was about to dance, she gently placed Yato point first in the ground and pulled out what seemed to be a slip of paper which seemed to glow as she threw it towards her foes just as it looked to be useless it burst into the form of a rabbit and dashed through the right risen which fell as the rabbit faded.

Robin watched this play out with a slack jaw as she did the scene before her became even harder to believe as Corrin was covered with bright light again and reappeared in her usual black and gold armour before grabbing Yato and Dashing towards the other Risen who barely caught her attack before pushing her back and delivering a swift counter attack, a series of savage slashes that Corrin barely deflected it seemed as though the creatures unnatural form allowed it to keep up with the veteran swordswoman, just as it seemed that a strike passed Corrin's guard a bolt of electricity leapt past Corrin and struck the Risen in the chest as it stumbled backwards Corrin delivered a swift strike finishing it.

As the two risen turned to purple smoke Robin felt a small pain within her head but shook it off and looked to Corrin "What was that?! You changed outfits and defeated that monster with a rabbit" she continued to ramble until Corrin raised her hand.

"It's an idea I came up with during my rule, I assume you're aware of how tomes are crafted?" Robin and waited for Corrin to continue "Well in similar fashion this tome uses small focusing stones to store the magic bound to it, that magic being the many paths I walked during the war I fought, I continued studying the combat arts after but realized that I wouldn't remember everything I learned so I bound that knowledge into this tome with some ancient Vallan arts I can now call on it at will however I do lose knowledge when I use the spell it's not perfect but it works." She smiled as Robin tried to comprehend the logistics.

"We'll have a more in depth discussion on this later for now let's deal with these things" as Robin turned to cross the bridge she noticed that the Shepards had pushed through and were fighting on the other side, Vaike struck down a pair of risen that had tried to use numbers, Stahl continued guarding Lissa as she made her way over to Sully who was currently being defended by Fredrick after taking an injury form the large risen that was engaged with Chrom who was barely holding his own, before Robin could move she heard an ear shattering roar.

Corrin was seeing red Sully was injured, the Shepards were only just holding their own and it looked as though Chrom was beginning to falter, without warning her instincts had taken over and she had crushed the large risen however her seemingly eyeless head turned to Chrom _No no no! Not again not here and not him stop please I don't want this! I don't want this!_ She screamed within her own mental space as she watched her draconic form rear up and let out an anguished cry before advancing towards Chrom _Help me… Azura… please… I…_

Chrom leapt back as the large draconic paw tried to grab him "Corrin… I know that this is somehow different, please fight this…" _Because I can't fight you_ he grimaced as he finished the sentence in his head, Corrin's draconic maw moved towards him and he simply held Falchion as he did she recoiled "Corrin!" as he moved closer she continued to move backwards without hesitation he handed Falchion to Fredrick and tried to approach again.

 _No…please stay back…_

Robin ran over and stared as Chrom approached the creature that it Corrin had become somehow she wasn't scared there was a part of her that was exhilarated that Corrin could become such a powerful creature and a part of her that wanted Corrin to come back to her, she began her own cautious approach alongside Chrom raising her hands and moving in step with the man she had an unexplained dislike for.

 _Stay…stay back pleases both of you…_

As the two of them approached the rain began falling and within her mental space Corrin could see the white dress that had haunted her dreams and caused her heart to flutter "Azura…" she saw the gentle motion of her lips curling into a smile "Corrin… I know this isn't you" Corrin could feel the rain and her own tears "I… I can't hold back Azura…" the breath taking figure of Azura just looked at her sadly "Do you remember what I said to you the last time you lost yourself?" Corrin nodded as she felt a sheer cold grasp her heart "I told you that of you truly wished to kill me to do it as yourself, I told you that because you are the most beautiful creature Corrin so please… let me go you know that…" Corrin shook her head "No… that was just… you're not… you're still there waiting for me…"

Azura gently tilted Corrin's head to look at her "What I did to stop you being consumed, I did out of feelings I never knew I had… Shigure… Laslow and Soliel have made their peace as has everyone else yet you cling to this ghost of me as though you are clinging to drift wood in a storm…" Corrin shook her head "Not again…" as that thought raced through her mind she heard the song she had longed to hear.

 _You are the ocean's grey waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Corrin stood and the awakened Yato appeared within her grasp shining brightly…

 _In the white light_

 _A hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away_

 _Embrace the brand new day_

 _Sing with me a song_

 _Of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom_

 _White as a bone_

Chrom and Robin approached Corrin's seemingly docile form.

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Corrin stepped towards Azura "I…I…" Azura just looked onwards waiting.

 _Embrace the dark,_

 _You call a home._

 _Gaze upon an empty white throne,_

 _A legacy of lies,_

 _A familiar disguise._

 _Sing with me a song_

 _of conquests and fates_

 _The black pillar cracks_

 _beneath its weight._

 _Night breaks through the day_

 _Hard as a stone_

Chrom placed his head against Corrin's lowered one "Corrin… I know you're really in there, please come back"

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

 _Just let it flow_

 _All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide_

 _Just let it flow_

 _Life is not just filled with happiness_

 _Nor sorrow_

 _Even the thorn in your heart_

 _In time it may become_

 _A rose_

Corrin Raised the Yato above her head her tears no longer being held back falling freely "I.. love you Azura"

 _A burdened heart,_

 _Sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

 _For truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song_

 _Of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls but_

 _Can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry?_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

She struck Azura down, as she began to fade from the space they shared she smiled "I'm proud… of the queen you've become Corrin… I know that you have someone here that you love… I'm… happy" Tears began falling down Azura's cheeks "I love you too…" with that Corrin was left alone in the darkness…


	13. Truths and Friendships

"So Miriel… do you know what's wrong with her?" Chrom was currently sat in the back of one of the convoy wagons as the Shepards slowly made their way towards Regna Ferox, Sully, Miriel and Lissa were also present as this was the unofficial medical cart.

After Corrin's earlier rampage she had seemingly blacked out and although there was nothing physically wrong with her she hadn't awoken which left Chrom and Robin getting into a light debate on who would stay by her side during the travel, in the end Lissa suggested that they take turns if only so she could focus on looking after her patient, sometime into the trip they had called the Shepards resident scientist Miriel, a woman with sharp features, shoulder length red hair, a pointed black hat that matched her refined black attire, and a pair of oval rimmed glasses, since Chrom had asked the question she had been sitting and murmuring to herself whilst writing in her notebook after a minute more she looked up "I'm sorry captain did you say something?" she turned to look at Chrom as she spoke as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"I asked if you had figured out what was wrong with Corrin yet." Chrom fought against the urge to sigh, it wasn't because he disliked Miriel it was simply the fact that she was normally lost in her own world of research and normally unintentionally getting into trouble.

"Oh… Why yes I believe I have a theory, although she shows no signs of physical trauma or interior damage as far as we're aware, however it appears to be some form of ancient magic it has divine qualities similar to what the records tell us was used to seal Grima all those years ago. To see magic that has only been theorized about and speculated upon it truly is a fascinating thing…" Miriel began to trail off and resume her study of the magic surrounding Corrin.

As Miriel buried herself in her research Chrom focused on Corrin he had never felt so concerned or powerless, he had seen allies fall ill or get injured but he had always been able to do something to help now all he could do was watch and wait, on instinct he gently held Corrin's hand _I know you're going to get through this Corrin_ he didn't know why he felt like this there was just something in his heart that urged him to hold her he barely resisted.

After a few hours Chrom moved to the lead of the convoy and Robin took over, Sully remained to watch carefully that and she wasn't allowed to leave until Lissa's stave had regained its arcane charge, as they reached the beginning of Regna Ferox the cold began to creep in Robin placed her coat over Corrin and on instinct she held her hand, it was something that brought her comfort in fact any kind physical contact with Corrin caused her heart and mind race whilst comforting her, as they sat there in silence Sully spoke "Hey, what's the deal with the two of you?" Robin flushed she had no idea how to answer all she knew was that Corrin made her feel safe "I wouldn't know how to explain it… it's like when… hrmm… I just feel safe near her… and comfortable… like this is where I'm supposed to be…" she hadn't stopped looking at Corrin's sleeping form and had only squeezed her hand tighter as she spoke, Sully looked at the two of them "You know, I wish I had something like that but at the same time I don't think I could deal with being protected… kinda makes me more jealous… but eh who needs that crap in their life I intend to find an equal to protect and be protected by" As Sully spoke Robin realised that she didn't stand as equals with anyone even in the battle that had put Corrin in this state she had been protected by her and everyone with that thought in mind she vowed to get stronger.

As the Shepards approached the tundra Chrom noticed what seemed to be an injured white horse nearby, he called the troops to a stop and approached it with Robin, Lissa and Robin "Well, what do we have here?" Robin looked closely at the creature which watched her wearily.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa went move a little closer while Robin kept her distance.

"It's a Pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." As Chrom approached the elegant creature it weakly reared and whinnied which he took as a fair warning "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia began to approach only to fall face first however she recovered swiftly and elegantly.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" Chrom sighed as he watched her.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed heavily whilst looking at the ground.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom held out a hand to keep the Pegasus back.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this... Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." With surprising grace and speed Sumia approached the Pegasus and began calming it running her hand gently down its snout and resting her head against its neck.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin looked genuinely impressed at Sumia's aptitude and made a mental note.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia smiled gently and pulled out a medical kit.

"We can make time to wait for you" it pained Chrom to say it with Corrin out of commission but he didn't want to leave anyone behind.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia smiled and gently began applying the bandages.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." Chrom nodded and somewhat begrudgingly turned to head back to the convoy.

"As you command, sir" Sumia saluted before resuming her tending of the Pegasus.

After a few days they reached the snowy tundra that lead up to Regna Ferox's border Corrin finally stirred upon hearing this Chrom and Robin rushed to the makeshift medical cart, once they were inside and settled Chrom spoke "So… I don't want to pry but what exactly happened to you Corrin?" as he spoke he noticed tears beginning to form unbidden in her eyes "Ha… which part… the rampage or the comatose state?" she seemed to barely holding it together.

"Look Corrin… You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to" Robin spoke quickly whilst squeezing Corrin's hand.

"It's... it's fine we all need to face our demons eventually why not do it in trusted company." She sniffed a little and before she knew it she had a white cloak and a warm purple coat on top of her the minute the fabrics were settled Corrin could smell the scents she associated with both of them and mentally chastised herself.

"Well take your time… we've still got some time before we reach the border proper" Chrom smiled and held Corrin's other hand once again he had no idea why it just felt like the right thing to do.

"So… You remember the war I fought in?" Chrom nodded whilst Robin looked surprised she had assumed Corrin had seen combat as a queen but not an entire war "Well… the war as it turns out was against a truly evil, formerly divine, dragon named Anankos… my father, in a sense it was his human form that fell in love with my mother, he had become close to the king of Valla and upon his death turned to madness, as the story goes…"

Whilst Corrin explained the intricacies of Anankos' downfall both Chrom and Robin were still reeling from the revelation that Corrin was the daughter of a divine being "after that he went mad and brought Valla to ruin, but that's not the part you want to hear. After I had been ruling for a year Anankos decided to return however he did it in a way that proved troublesome, he returned through the very foundations we were rebuilding on, his madness infected me and we began to fight over my soul and just as it seemed I was about to lose someone very close to me appeared her name was Azura…" as Azura's name left her lips she began to cry before Chrom could begin to figure out how to comfort her Robin laid down beside her and coiled her arms tightly around her

"I'm fine… but… Azura as it turned out had gone to Anankos' chamber and… in exchange for her life recreated a legendary seal called the seal of flames… it allowed me to call upon fragments of my father's power however the seal was forged of Azura's spirit and after all this time I couldn't let go of her… she was my first love.." that surprised Chrom and Robin slightly "During that fight when I lost myself my father's madness crept through and Azura… she stopped me… however it came with a price… apparently I have more purpose to protect me and she felt as though it was her time… I had to… relive my worst nightmare…" Corrin finally broke down as she did robin held tighter and Chrom simply gripped her hand tighter.

After a few minutes she finally calmed herself "She's finally gone… She won't be there if and when I return home and nothing will change the fact that I killed the woman I loved and ran away from the consequences for four years… I would go down to talk to the memorial that her family had put down there for her… I became distant… lost… I feel as though coming here was just another escape" Chrom finally sighed and looked straight into Corrin's eyes again she looked as the same as she did when Robin had been comforting her "I told you I didn't want to see you looking like that again, I'm sure that Azura never blamed you and… that she loved you… Corrin anyone would be glad to pay such a price for you… so don't ever think such thoughts, I'm sure Azura would tell you the same thing" As he finished Corrin smiled and squeezed his hand tighter she hadn't realized he had removed his glove, his hand was warm, soft and strong against her better judgement she pushed her head into it, Sully cleared her throat which jolted Corrin just enough to reign her instincts in _Okay… that was weird_ "Well I think that I'm well enough to walk again and laying here is driving me a little crazy" She sniffed a little "and I think the fresh air would do me some good" As Robin let go of Corrin Chrom pulled Corrin to her feet as he did Robin pouted and puffed out her cheeks as she did Chrom let Stahl now to slow the cart down before Corrin hopped off the minute she did she shivered and regretted not wearing shoes for most of her life, then again she had dealt with worse.

As they began walking Chrom fell into step with her "You really do shoulder the weight of the world don't you?" he smiled gently as he looked at the slightly shorter woman after what she had revealed to them Corrin suddenly seemed much smaller and… "hey remember our promise, that if we had burdens we would share them glad that they weren't just words, I just wish I had known that you were bearing such horrible memories I guess it's true what they say, that scars run deeper than they seem… If I overstepped by saying that…"

Corrin smiled before responding "No… I think… I think it took me hearing that to realise that I've never really healed from any of my injuries; I just stood up and pushed on even after I took a strike from a Wyrmslayer I just felt that… if I stopped I'd give up and if I gave up then I wouldn't be able to face anyone… after the war I kept training, sparring and fighting with whoever would accept the challenge… am… am I crazy?" She looked to be on the edge of tears as they were out of sight Chrom did the only thing that came naturally he hugged her as the snow began to fall "I don't think you are… Corrin I think that you are a great woman and a strong leader but do me a favour and never feel that if you stop moving you're giving up, it's okay to stop and take a break every once in a while…" Corrin giggled softly into Chrom`s chest "It sounds like you've been told this yourself" It was Chrom's turn to chuckle "Yes… however I was told this for a less serious reason, just know that you can lean on me when you need to" Corrin nodded and pushed her face into Chrom's chest more… until there was the sound of someone clearing their throat "Hey! We got the border comin up captin, you an the lovebird there wanna head up to the front" Vaike smiled as Corrin's face turned crimson "We're not… uh… okay Vaike" As Chrom finished talking Corrin's heart raced he hadn't denied it properly does that mean? _Not the time Corrin lets fix his kingdom first then ask your first boy out at the age of… best not think about that_ She just stepped back but before she could start walking Chrom gently cleared his throat "You'll get sick… or frostbite if you continue walking if you want I could give you a piggy-back for a while" his face was crimson as he held out his hand "Only if you insist" She didn't want admit how happy she was as she took his hand and she hopped on to his back.

Within the hour they could see the snow covered ramparts of the border wall and while Corrin was nuzzled into Chrom's warm back Lissa shivered near Fredrick "Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing" the knight laughed as he moved his horse closer "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Corrin leaned her head on Chrom's shoulder and looked over the fortress "So this is the fortress?"

Chrom nodded "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." He smiled as he saw Corrin's wide crimson eyes taking in the view and he had to admit it was pretty beautiful.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Fredrick gave Chrom a warning glare as he spoke.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." Chrom looked towards the rest of the Shepards who were leaving the convoy in the safe hands of the small company of soldiers they had to guard it.

As they neared the Longfort Fredrick's brow furrowed and he leaned towards Chrom "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." Chrom quickly set Corrin feeling bad as she tried to keep her feet warm "What?! Why?" He and Corrin spoke at the same time both had shock in their voices.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..." Fredrick's eyes flicked towards the purple robed figure as she hastily approached.

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?" Chrom looked towards Robin who seemed slightly irritated and like she had hardly rested.

"I can offer insight into what?" She rubbed her eyes but quickly straightened up when she saw Corrin's concerned look "Oh right the fortress… we can approach carefully with Fredrick close to you Chrom in case they do let loose, me and Corrin will bring up the rear and provide support." She smiled brightly at Corrin.

With that they approached and prepared to deal with the Feroxi guard…


	14. Feroxi and Fights

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A blonde woman in heavy plate leaned over the edge of the Longfort and glared death at the approaching Shepards, more importantly she glared at Chrom.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom made his statement as clear as he could and did his best to prevent the chill from causing his voice to tremble.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman raised a hand and several knights appeared with javelins prepared and ready to loose.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Fredrick could see the situation was beginning to spiral and quickly tried to regain control.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The woman spat out the word brigand as though she was cursing.

"B-brigand? Now see here…" Fredrick genuinely seemed to be thrown off balance by the statement. "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Fredrick sounded genuinely infuriated and Corrin could draw comparisons between him and Jakob again.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" The woman seemed a little too happy that negotiations had broken down.

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen…" Chrom stepped forwards before Fredrick could react the woman raised her arm.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" Her arm fell as it did the Javelins launched towards Chrom.

As the Javelins flew Corrin leapt forwards her Dragonstone glowing within seconds her large grey hide and black wings covered him, as they connected and ripped her wing leather she cried in agony before launching a large crystalline ball of magic towards the ramparts which caused the knights and their captain to fall back, as she breathed heavily Chrom looked up to her "Corrin?" before he could react Corrin's voice sounded distortedly "don't… stand there… run" Chrom did as he was told however he stopped instantly and turned to head back towards Corrin however as he did something swept him up and took him to the skies "Sumia?"

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." As Sumia said that the tone of her voice assured Chrom that they weren't abandoning Corrin they were simply repositioning.

"Uh...right." Chrom looked around uncertainly.

"You'll be fine." Sumia smiled over her shoulder at Chrom who nodded.

"Sumia!" Chrom glared death at the Feroxi on the walls and drew Falchion.

"Right!" Sumia turned the Pegasus into a steep dive and landed Chrom next to the rest of the Shepards, with his feet back on solid ground Chrom looked around for Corrin and he was relieved to see her relatively unharmed although he quickly spotted the crimson staining her silver hair.

"Corrin! Are you okay?" Chrom rushed over to her and without thinking moved her hair aside and checked her shoulders, he moved her cloak aside and looked closely he grimaced as he saw crimson running down her bicep as she tried to stand up however she had clearly used up a lot of her strength while transforming "Maybe you should sit this one out"

"Ha… I'm fine… just give me a moment" Corrin struggled to catch her breath after a moment she stood and grimaced "I could do with a healing stave" she smiled at Chrom as she spoke attempting to lay his concern to rest.

"Lissa!" Chrom never took his eyes off of Corrin's wounds as the Shepards took up their positions and Lissa made her way over to begin healing Corrin, once he was sure Corrin was on the mend Chrom took up his position among the Shepards as he did he noticed that Robin had a look of sheer rage on her face her eyes never leaving the Feroxi defences.

 _Kill them…I'll kill them for what they've done…_ Robin bit down on her lip causing a small trickle of blood to run down her chin as she attempted to shake the burning hatred that threatened to consume her very being, as she fought it she could feel violet flames licking at her fingers once she realized them she snuffed them by clenching her hand tightly.

Out of the corner of his eye Chrom watched Robin carefully and once the Shepards began moving towards the Feroxi infantry Chrom came up with a plan of his own "Robin, could you stay back and protect Lissa and Corrin, we should be fine for a while just join the battle when you're ready" he felt more at ease as Robin nodded and took up a defensive position in front Lissa and Corrin.

As Chrom made his way to the left gate he ran into something… "Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?"

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" a voice spoke from the snow around him as it did Chrom looked around and took a few cautionary steps backwards.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom kept his voice strong although his heart was filled with fear was this some ghost or spectre or…

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right he—" Chrom leapt backwards and placed his hand on his chest "BWAAAH! Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom sighed heavily and looked (roughly) where Kellam was.

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honour, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I…" As he spoke Kellam seemed to begin to fade once more.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely… uh…Kellam?" Chrom squinted against the snow trying to spot the huge armoured form of Kellam once more.

"Uh… I'm here sir… It's quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam did his best to make sure that Chrom could see him.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom relaxed and squinted to try and keep Kellam in his sights.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." Kellam seemed somewhat dejected as Chrom looked to his right.

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom spoke to the air to Kellams's left completely oblivious to the knight's presence once more.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" Kellam turned and soundlessly made his way to the small Feroxi force that had gathered to try and slow the prince down.

Before Chrom could follow he heard the sound of footsteps and swung around only to have Corrin leap away from him and bump into Robin who had been following closely behind "Oh… Corrin did Lissa say you could fight?"

"Uh…" Before Corrin could finish her sentence Robin spoke "No she most certainly did not" the tactician pouted and crossed her arms "Her exact words were for Corrin to head back to the convoy and rest but no… the big bad dragon had to charge after you" Corrin turned red as Robin spoke and quickly decided to change the topic "So… the gates are locked right? I'd guess that there's probably a key among the defenders"

Chrom nodded "that's a sound theory however, there doesn't seem to be an officer among them and if we consider the toll the battle will take on us…"

Corrin nodded "Well then I have a plan… I can climb in there and unlock the gates"

Chrom looked shocked "You can do that? Corrin I know your skilled but…" he trailed off as Corrin touched her tome after the light faded, she stood there in a light black attire that showed her form better than her regular plate she had knee high greaves and a pair of light black and gold bracers, around her thighs were belts of throwing weapons that Chrom didn't recognize, on her back sat a weapon he did know it was her Yato, on one shoulder sat a mask that reminded him of a foxes face and to top off the ensemble she wore a long black scarf that covered her lower face, Chrom and Robin were blown away by her change, the tactician recovered first "So you mentioned you walked a lot of paths which one is this?" Robin spoke while trying to keep her voice level and her eyes above Corrin's neckline, the dragon queen rolled her shoulders and smiled "It's an elite trained path from my second home of Hoshido, they are specialist infiltrators that eliminated mages, they trained as Ninja prior"

Robin nodded "So they operate like anti-mage assassins?" the tactician already seemed to be thinking of the potential uses for such a specialist "What are they called?"

"Dread Fighters" As Corrin spoke the name of her path a dark blue aura seemed to emanate from her that had small crystal fragments within it and caused both Chrom and Robin to flinch.

"Well…Corrin if you believe you can do this then go for it we'll head for the gate" Chrom turned his focus back to the battle and began pushing towards the gate with Robin by his side.

As he and Robin… alongside a quiet defender in the form of Kellam… engaged the Feroxi infantry Chrom noticed how well the two of them fought together it was strange whenever he struck low lightning would arc forward to make up for his lack of guard.

"It already feels as though you've been a Shepherd forever. It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become." Chrom looked to Robin as he spoke and the tactician begrudgingly nodded she realized that when Corrin was out of the equation Chrom wasn't so bad, he was charming in his own way which irritated her as it meant that Corrin was going to spend more time with him, this revelation annoyed her further as it meant the she… no… it wasn't the time to focus on that Chrom had left his guard open again…

While the two of them fought the Feroxi off, Corrin made her way up the wall of the Longfort as she did she grimaced between the pain in her shoulders from the javelins and the slippery ice constantly causing her to lose her grip and forcing her to correct with her kunai once she did she continued up and over the wall of the Longfort as she stood one of the lancers from earlier looked straight at her, before he could raise the alarm she threw a series of Sting type shuriken which quickly pierced the thick armour pate that the knight wore causing him to soundlessly fall to the floor, Corrin checked to make sure he was still alive before heading for the gate, once she arrived she deftly opened the lock and peered out only to be shocked by what she saw, a group of unconscious Feroxi lay at the feet of Chrom and Robin the two of them stood back to back and out of breath, both of them smiled as they saw her "Uh… gates open guys lets go" Corrin was still trying to process the scene as they made their way up to the Longfort.

The other gate fell not long after the trio began pushing towards the fort commander and once the rest of the Shepards, Sumia included, were in the Longfort's defenders fell Vaike also claimed a hammer from somewhere… no one questioned it but it sped up the taking if the Fort, eventually they came face to face with the Fort's commander who stepped forward "You may truly be the Prince of Ylisse but I shall not yield until I've been felled"

Chrom stepped forward and drew Falchion "May at least know your name if this is to be a duel"

"Ha! I never said it was to be a duel but if these are your terms and you must know my name is Rami" The now named Commander took two heavy steps forward followed by another knight "And this is my second Layna, I shall let you name you second and we shall use Feroxi rules"

"Ah… what are Feroxi rules?" Chrom suddenly seemed unsure as he readied himself by twirling Falchion.

Fredrick stepped forward "The Feroxi rules dictate that all participants must partake in the duel milord, so your second should be someone you trust and that you believe will protect you" the knight straightened up in his saddle as he spoke.

"Right… Corrin I know you've been through a lot but would you do me the honours of being my second" Chrom smiled gently as he looked into Corrin's crimson irises.

"Uh… if you're sure then I would be honoured" Corrin tried to keep herself stable but her legs threatened to buckle under his gaze.

Chrom nodded and as the two of them took up their positions across from Rami and Layna, the Feroxi and Shepards formed a makeshift ring for the four of them, Fredrick looked slightly offended but signalled to the Feroxi across from him to begin the knight responded and the four combatants engaged.

Rami closed the distance with Chrom swiftly, the prince barely had time deflect the javelin thrust and before he knew it he was on the defensive parrying strike after strike every counter attack he attempted clashed against her shield, Falchion left its scars upon the steel, Rami barely flinched instead she redoubled her assault effort pushing Chrom further back as he retreated he glanced over to Corrin who seemed to be easily dealing with the Rami's lieutenant.

Corrin easily parried Layna's strikes before hopping up and balancing on the spear as it pierced the ground that she had been standing on "Damn it will you just stand still already!" Layna's frustrations were mirrored in her follow up attacks which Corrin steadily avoided and parried as she did she noticed something that troubled her _Why am I toying with her? I could end this quickly and help Chrom… instead I'm treating her like a plaything… I need to end this now!_ With her mind made up Corrin ducked low and sprinted forward, she slid between Layna's legs and struck the back of Layna's knee with her Kunai before tapping her tome and placing Yato at the Feroxi woman's throat "I…I yield…" Corrin launched a flaming shuriken towards Rami which distracted the Commander long enough for Chrom to turn the tide.

Chrom took advantage of Rami being distracted to strike her spear breaking it he then followed up by spinning around and placing Falchion against Rami's throat the blonde Feroxi woman glared death at Chrom… after a few moments though she smiled and laughed "Ha you truly have proven your no bandit your highness! Please accept my apologies" Chrom was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude "Uh… its fine, Rami was it? We just need to see the Khan"

"Oh was that all?" Rami seemed slightly disappointed but stood up and looked to Layna "Hold down the fort I'll be back by the end of the day" Layna nodded as Lissa patched up her knee.

The Shepards led by Rami made their way towards the west Khan's palace as they made their way through the halls of the Khans palace, Corrin and Robin noted how sparse the decoration was most of the halls had a simple shield and swords or the occasional spear, the Khan's throne room was filled with various trophies from large Feroxi animals to ancient looking suits of armour once they stood in the centre of the throne room Rami turned to face the group "Prince Chrom please wait here while I summon the Khan"

Once Rami left Corrin spoke "Amazing. Her whole demeanour changed."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Fredrick looked around cautiously as he spoke as if concerned they were about to be ambushed.

"So the khan is away?" Corrin changed the topic not wanting to linger on the topic.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." Chrom smiled at Corrin as he spoke clearly not being too uncomfortable in this place.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled might, his broad chest covered in hair, Hehe..." Robin's eye's glazed over slightly as she spoke.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" A deep female voice that caused Corrin to blush spoke from across the room, when Corrin and Robin looked over both women swooned slightly at the sight of the Khan, a strong woman with tan skin and light blonde hair in white armour with red tints with a long shield on her muscled arm and a beaten up iron sword walked in with a wide grin.


	15. Khans and Competition part 1

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" Chrom straightened himself up doing his best to switch to envoy mode.

"One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." As she walked in Flavia grabbed a cloth and began wiping the sweat off of herself before adjusting her hair to appear slightly more presentable as she did Corrin stared and admired Flavia's physical form, she had always enjoyed physical women Rinkah had shown her how good it could be to look at their forms, as she stared Flavia shot her a smile and a wink which caused her to turn a deeper shade of crimson.

"So… Uh… you mentioned that you were one of Khans… did you have a falling out with your other half the west Khan?" Corrin did her best to draw Flavia's attention away from her staring, as she finished the question Flavia laughed, it was rich, full of life and caused Corrin to question her choices again.

"Ha-ha! Me…ha… and that oaf! Ha! Your funny and cute, you got a good one there Prince Chrom…ha…" Flavia broke out into that rich laugh again which caused Corrin to turn an even deeper shade of crimson "Ha… In the past there were times the Khans shared a bed but it always ended in a war or one stabbing the other… so they decided to settle things a little fairer and sticking to the Feroxi way we got a bunch of brutes and chucked em in the arena to represent us, no killing just knocking the teeth out of the other guys, can't have the khans fighting after all it'd get too personal and one would probably kill the other" Flavia shrugged as she finished explaining Feroxi politics and sat down heavily in her throne placing one leg on the arm and looking towards Chrom "So, what brings Yliesse's royalty to my hall this fine day?"

As she Finished speaking the gathered group stared at Flavia as though she was mad, Chrom composed himself quickly "Uh… about the border incident there was… almost no harm… so you have no need to worry yourself, I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylissians have been ransacking your border villages?" as he spoke Chrom did his best to keep his emotions in check; first his anger at the injuries Corrin had received dealing the skirmish then his anger only worsened as he mentioned the possibility of his countryman being wrongly accused of raiding their closest neighbour.

Even though Flavia looked relaxed she tensed as she spoke "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." By the time Flavia had finished her statement her guests had backed off simply due to the anger in the warrior rulers eyes.

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put." Chrom sighed heavily after he spoke realizing what he had said, normally Emmeryn would reprimand him for speaking as such and he could feel Fredrick's gaze burning into the back of his head, out of the corner of his eye he could see Corrin tense, however none of them could have expected the Khans response.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." All the tension drained from Flavia's body as she spoke, her eyes looked over to Corrin and although the Khan didn't say anything there was unspoken respect for both her and Chrom in that moment.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..." Chrom smirked as he looked at Rami who shrunk back a little under the combined gaze of the Prince and Khan.

"..Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia looked slightly disheartened as she finished talking "I truly am sorry"

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa jumped in as she seemed to realize that Flavia wasn't as scary as she seemed.

"I lack the authority." The Khan shrugged and took a flagon of ale that a servant brought forward, Corrin could smell it from where she stood and it smelled delicious, she noticed Flavia whisper something to the servant and within a few minutes she was offered a flagon by the same servant if she weren't so eager to try it she would have gawked at the poor girl as she left.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Chrom noted Corrin eagerly downing the ale and decided that before they returned to Ylisse he would have to try some.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years as I previously explained. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..." Flavia trailed off watching the cogs turn in the prince's head with a small smile.

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom looked defeated as he spoke, while Lissa looked frustrated and Robin looked Concerned that Corrin had asked for more ale.

Flavia rolled her eyes _This man may be just as incompetent as that damn oaf Basillio…. However…._ "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." Flavia smirked once more as she noticed Corrin perk up and realised that at least she got the idea.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom folded his arms and looked to the Khan who smiled

 _So the boy is simply cautious interesting_ Flavia decided to continue leading the Prince on "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." Flavia revealed her grand plan with a bright look as Corrin nodded seeing the logic however Chrom opening his mouth caused her to mentally sigh again.

"I would have assumed Ylissians had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom continued stepping cautiously which Flavia respected as much as she hated it was clear the prince needed to make sure he wasn't offending.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided in the over the years the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." Flavia played her gambit sure the prince would fight for his people but how much was he willing to put on the line and if he would be a strong ally to Ferox.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Chrom looked determined and as he finished speaking Corrin raised her tankard and cheered before lowering it again quickly and sipping at it awkwardly.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you and your… companion, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." Flavia smiled brightly as Corrin hid her face in her tankard and Chrom clasped her wrist in a traditional fashion "He shall be defeated by Yliesse's necessity" Flavia nodded and turned serious "Well-spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

The Shepards gathered in the arena prep area it could have been described as a locker room however it had an area to prepare mounts and repair gear, it was more akin to a military camp that had been shrunk down, as they prepared Robin, Corrin and Chrom gathered around a small table to begin discussing which of the Shepards would take to the field.

"So obliviously Chrom, myself and you will be out there" Corrin spoke before either of them had a chance.

"Okay… we'll need cavalry obliviously however we need to think carefully…" Chrom looked over what information Flavia could provide them.

"I agree we should bring Sully…" Robin began "Then we will need Fredrick….." Corrin continued "Yes! Vaike and Miriel as well!" Robin's eyes were lighting up as she continued their train of thought "Then one more…." Corrin looked over the gathered Shepards as she did Robin spoke "Are missing someone?" this caused Corrin to roll her eyes as she saw Kellam in the corner "Yes for you and No for me, I'll explain later, however maybe we should bring Stahl" Robin looked to Corrin confused before she nodded "I agree Stahl could be useful"

Chrom looked between the two women as they made the plans and felt useless they began discussing deployment, as they did he decided to speak "I think me and Corrin should deal with the champion" while Corrin nodded Robin just went silent and gripped the table edge after a few minutes she spoke "Fine… I'll hang back with Miriel and deal with the mages" there was a begrudging look in her eyes as she spoke.

Once everybody was prepped they made their way into the arena, as they did the remaining Shepards went to join the audience, more importantly they were allowed to join Flavia in her booth, the crowd went wild as the Shepards readied themselves.

Corrin looked to Chrom "Looks like our opponent will provide a greater challenge than we thought" She gestured with Yato towards a certain blue haired swordsman across from them.

"I see him..." Chrom gripped Falchion tightly and made his way towards the centre of the arena, Marth meeting him halfway.

The two of them stared for a moment before Chrom spoke "Marth! One question, before we begin?" the other swordsman simply stared "...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"


	16. Khans and Competition part 2

Chrom took a moment to study his opponent as he began to draw Falchion, as he did his eyes widened "There's no way…" his opponent stood there with an identical Falchion in hand and as he took up his usual stance his opponent took the same one, they both struck at each other their falchions constantly blocking each other however at the end of each exchange 'Marth' seemed to be gaining a small bit of ground, Chrom grit his teeth and lunged forward trying to throw his opponent off however his opponent seemed to have the same idea their blades barely grazed each other "Tell me…." as Chrom spoke 'Marth' watched him carefully as he did he noticed that Chrom moving carefully before leaping up and delivering a spinning downwards slash in an attempt to end it, however 'Marth' caught the strike with practiced precision "Who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom pushed hard against his opponent but couldn't quite overpower him "My Father!" as 'Marth' responded he pushed Chrom back and in that moment he leapt up delivering a similar downward slash only to have it blocked by a golden sword.

'Marth's' eyes widened as 'his' Falchion met the edge of Yato, time almost seemed to stop as the two divine blades met in earnest, 'Marth' did 'his' best to disengage and stand ready to face 'his' new opponent as he did Chrom looked over to his defender "Corrin!?" he seemed surprised at the speed Corrin had arrived at.

"You okay Chrom?" Corrin focused on her opponent.

"Yeah thanks for the save" As he spoke Chrom readied himself.

"I know you started this but allow me to fight this enemy, it's clear that he knows every move you're going to make somehow so allow me" Corrin flourished Yato and stared into 'Marths' mask.

Chrom begrudgingly nodded at Corrin's logic "Just be careful" he gave her a serious look, both of them knew that if Corrin took a hit from Falchion it could prove dangerous due to her draconic nature however Chrom could tell just by looking at Corrin's determined appearance that he would not be able to talk her out of this with that last look he went to assist the Shepherds with their skirmishes leaving 'Marth' and Corrin alone.

"Answer me this 'Marth', why are you holding back?" Corrin relaxed her stance and carefully watched her opponents from, looking for the slightest break in 'his' exterior, it was a trick that both her older brothers and Camilla had used on her when they had been sparring, although with Camilla it was just her way.

'Marth'… froze 'his' body tensing she had seen right through 'him' it was 'his' mother after all but… Had 'he' really been that oblivious? _Mother… how is it you have always been able to see through me… even when something was bothering me you just knew… but I can't hold back against you!_ "I wasn't holding back I was simply testing him… Now I guess it's your turn, do not expect any mercy" 'Marth' mentally sighed 'he' knew 'he' had almost given in and told her everything but this was 'his' chance to face her, she had never wielded a sword after… well… after certain events so this was 'his' chance to face.

'Marth' assumed the stance 'he' shared with Chrom as 'he' did Corrin took her own ready stance the Yato held gracefully at her side her left hand poised in front of her stomach, sharing one final glance the two of them rushed forwards 'Marth' thrust Falchion towards Corrin looking to end the fight in one well-placed strike however Corrin moved her left arm forwards as she did it became a long bladed appendage which she stuck into the ground and used to vault towards 'Marth' whose eyes widened as 'his' face connected with Corrin's foot before 'he' stumbled back quickly grabbing at 'his' now cracked mask 'his' eyes were wide if the mask fell away things would be hard to explain and 'he' didn't quite have the words to explain it yet it didn't help that the Dragonstone around 'his' neck felt warm against 'his' chest it was resonating with Corrin's this needed to end.

Corrin was thinking the same thing as her Dragonstone began to feel like a hot coal against her chest with a low growl she pointed the Yato at 'Marth' as she did it gained a silver aura "I make my own fate! And I refuse to let my path end here!" 'Marth's' eyes widened 'his' mother had stated 'his' exact beliefs and was about to use an ability that 'he' had heard stories about 'he' quickly braced 'himself' as her Yato became a blur and even as 'he' blocked the viscous combination of strikes it felt as though the Yato was still striking 'his' body with as this assault came to an end Corrin's eyes narrowed "This ends now!" the fifth and final strike came in the form of an upward slash that normally 'Marth' would have endured but throughout the two one on one conflicts 'he' had been in Falchion was beginning to burn so 'he' was thankful as it was knocked from his hand, he quickly raised 'his' hands in surrender keeping 'his' dominant hand clenched in a fist while trying not to tremble due to the pain "I yield… Your… Impressive and surprising..."

The rest of the skirmishes that had broken off were coming to an end thanks to Chrom and Robin teaming up with each shepherd making it a four against two situation in most cases, as the last of the Feroxi surrendered Corrin looked at 'Marth' "Let me see your hand"

'Marth's' eyes widened "I…I'll be fine"

"No, clearly you're not…" Corrin sighed and stepped closer 'Marth' felt his face heat up 'he' knew his mother was attractive but being this close to her really allowed 'him' to see what 'his' father saw in her "I know when someone is shouldering the weight of the world and I know the price of doing that for too long… don't make the same mistakes I did, now let me see your hand"

'Marth' could feel 'his' mask beginning to slip 'he' so desperately wanted to tell her everything and wrap her arms around her mother while just letting her mother tell her everything was going to be fine however she begrudgingly showed her mother her hand as she did she could feel her mother's disappointment in her.

"What happened?" Corrin looked over 'Marth's' hand the glove he wore had been burned through somehow the hand beneath was red and looked like it had been held in a fire, as she a waited a response she began applying healing magic.

'Marth' thought for a moment before speaking "That sword I wield… it slays dragons…" 'He' lowered 'his' voice "I… have draconic blood courtesy of my mother… I don't hate her for it in fact despite the hardships it gives me I love it… it's a little part of her that I carry with me" She had wanted to tell her mother this for years but due to the her mother disappearing she hadn't got she chance.

"I see… Your mother left you some troubles but you don't hold them against her… that's a mature outlook to have however, don't go growing up too fast I'm sure she wants more time with her child…" Corrin took some cloth from her cloak and wrapped it around 'Marth's' hand as she did she thought back to all the children that has fought alongside her and her army in the fight against Anankos as well as the things she had learned from Odin, Laslow and Selena when they had been drinking after the war and in this moment she felt responsible for this young swordsman it was something she couldn't explain.

As the two of them stood there they tried to ignore their burning Dragonstones, both of them were thankful when Chrom approached "Marth, Corrin you two seem to be getting along" He couldn't explain why but he felt a pang of jealousy looking at Corrin binding the younger swordsman's hand "Marth would you mind answering a question"

The young swordsman seemed to shut down any opening Corrin had made in 'his' defences "…"

"I'll take that as you don't mind" Chrom felt uneasy with his silence but pushed on "Who is your father?"

'Marth' sighed "I fear I've said enough for one day, sir." It pained 'him' to hold back but if 'he' revealed too much it would cause chaos.

"I see..." Chrom looked deep in thought as 'Marth' left.

Once 'He' was out of eye sight 'Marth' removed her cracked mask letting her blue and silver her flow, after a minute of silence her tears fell freely her mother loved her without knowing and her father despite his cluelessness was as skilled and obliviously smitten with her mother as the stories had said she was, she laughed a little he had seemed jealous when her mother had wrapped her hand up, despite the fact that Falchion hurt to wield if she used it for too long it was her burden and as she replaced her mask and fixed her hair she made her way out of the arena heading for her next destination.

Once 'Marth' had left Flavia entered the arena "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." She seemed quite happy which was to be expected.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom bowed his head slightly to show respect for the gesture.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia smiled "And you shall attend as guests of honour before you return to Ylisse!"

Chrom looked to Corrin who shrugged why they couldn't rush back to Ylisse tonight that didn't mean that Chrom wasn't concerned the longer he left Emmeryn the more anxious he became especially with the risen and the Plegians looking to attack the Halidom.

As the ruling Khan left a deep voice boomed "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." the group looked over and saw a large, bald, dark skinned man walking towards them, he looked disappointed but not in an angry way in fact he looked eager.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked the newcomer carefully after all he was sure this man could split him in half with a single swing.

"I'm Basilio the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." The West-Khan smiled as if sensing how uneasy he had made Chrom.

"What do you know about him?" Chrom homed in on the opening to get more information about the mysterious swordsman they had crossed paths with.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." Basilio smiled as he spoke for someone who had lost a tournament he seemed pretty jovial.

"He's so dark and mysterious..." As Lissa sighed at the end of that sentence Corrin chuckled while Chrom's big brother alarms were going off.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..." Corrin couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire of Chrom's protective nature.

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa eyed Corrin as she spoke and smiled as she watched the dragon turn a light shade of pink.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom glared at Lissa in a warning manner.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding." Lissa decided that maybe this joke wasn't worth pursuing.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return to the quarters that Khan Flavia has offered us and prepare for this celebration judging by the time it shan't be long until the festivities begin in earnest judging by what Khan Basilio has said" Fredrick intervened much to Lissa's joy.

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom sighed heavily; he knew Emmeryn would encourage them to celebrate as it would be rude to turn the invitation down.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio gestured as he spoke and a man entered he had messy brown hair and sharp features, he wore a calf length blue coat with a high leather collar and thick fur at the end of his bicep length sleeves, his forearms were covered with elbow length leather gauntlets that were fur lined around his waist was a red leather belt seemingly wrapped around his waist twice it was held in place with an intricate buckle to complete this ensemble he carried a killing edge and wore white trousers with a pair of fur lined boots.

"..." the man simply stared at the group.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." Basilio looked at Lon'qu as he spoke with his hand upon his chin in thought.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa spoke dreamily as she approached the stoic swordsman.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu leapt back surprisingly fast placing Basilio between himself and Lissa.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa looked surprised and slightly hurt at the swordsman's reaction to her.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." Basilio looked at Lissa with a broad smile.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom looked at Lon'qu wearily.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio seemed almost dismissive as he spoke clearly not wanting to stay on this topic.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Chrom wanted to make sure this was voluntary and that this swordsman wasn't being forced.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu stared at Chrom as he spoke not even smiling as he made such a statement.

"..All right then. Welcome aboard." Chrom nodded a little uncertainly towards their new ally before heading to prepare for the party.

 _A/N: Sorry for the long delay December was pretty busy for me I hope this long chapter makes up for it I'll make sure to get back on track as soon as! Also Happy New year Guys thanks for sticking with me ^_^ – R.J_


	17. Parties and Plans part 1

Robin sat in one of the rooms that the Shepherds had been offered; as she did she looked over several dresses that one of the west khan's entertainers, a dancer with pink hair who had spoken so quietly that robin hadn't caught her name, had said she could borrow for tonight's festivities. The decision on what to wear tonight had become considerably more difficult with what she had learned about herself within the last hour.

As they had left the arena she had spoken with Lissa about a few things including their feelings about other members of their little troupe, when the topic of Corrin came up Lissa had set in motion a series of questions that had helped Robin understand how she felt, she had previously put her feelings for Corrin in the familial love column however Lissa upon hearing Robin talk about Corrin told her that what she felt wasn't familial.

After she had parted ways with Lissa she had ran into Stahl "Ah Robin! Are you okay?"

"Oh… Stahl… Yeah I'm okay, I'm just trying to figure some stuff out." Robin smiled weakly which only caused Stahl to frown.

"Well I don't know how I can help but I've been told I'm quite good at listening" Stahl smiled gently at Robin.

"I'm just… really confused about my feelings for someone, I had just assumed that I saw them as an older sibling but apparently… the way I feel isn't the same as that" Robin sighed she was glad that she had someone to talk to, on the trip to Ferox she had spoken with a few of the Shepherds, while she had gotten on with them Stahl was the one that she had gotten on with the best.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say you're confused about how you feel about lady Corrin right?" Stahl smiled gently he had already had a conversation about this particular topic with someone else _I almost feel bad for lady Corrin…_

Robin looked surprised "I'd heard from the others that you were good at reading people but… guess seeing it makes it easier to believe, but yes your right it is about Corrin…" She sighed deflating slightly.

"Heh… well I'm glad someone else thinks so, now I don't mean to pry too much but could you explain how you feel about Lady Corrin? Talking it out with someone else might provide some extra insight." Stahl smiled gently as he spoke, he could already see what was happening but needed Robin to the figure it out herself.

"Well… whenever I'm with Corrin I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be call it fate… or destiny but… it feels like… whenever I look at her it's like my heart is about to explode, my head feels light and all I want is to be held by her… I… oh…" as Robin finished talking the realization hit her like a truck "I'm in love with Corrin…" as she spoke she looked to Stahl with crimson cheeks and wide eyes "Stahl…" he patiently waited "If you tell anyone about this I'll… I'll… look please don't tell anyone…"

Stahl smiled "I promise I won't, but now you know how you feel what are you going do?" He had to admit he was curious.

"I… I need to… I don't know!" Robin pulled her hood over her face and did her best to make herself as small as possible.

"I think… you need to try and tell Lady Corrin how you feel. She has a lot going on and I'm certain knowing that someone cares about her will help make her burdens a little easier" Stahl smiled and gently pulled Robin's hood up.

"You think so?" Robin looked to Stahl who nodded.

That conversation with Stahl had brought Robin to her current predicament; she wanted to wear a dress that would capture Corrin's attention however she had hit another obstacle that being the fact she had no idea what would look good and she didn't want to ask anyone for help, after another few minutes there was a knock at her door as Robin went to answer she prayed to the gods that it wasn't Corrin "Oh… Sumia, what a surprise… what can I do for you?" She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Corrin.

"Um… Everybody else is just finishing getting ready I thought I'd check on you" Sumia smiled gently, however her smile faded upon seeing that Robin was wearing her regular clothes "Are you not coming?"

"I am it's just… I have no idea what to wear…" Robin smiled as she did Sumia's face lit up.

"I don't want to make assumptions but might I ask who you want to impress?" Sumia's usual nervousness faded as she spoke, she also seemed to have a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh… what gives you the impression I'm trying to impress someone…" Robin could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks as she spoke.

"Well if it was simply putting on a dress I don't think you'd be having this much difficulty Robin, you'd have already made a decision and been waiting for the rest of us." Sumia watched Robin's face turn crimson as she spoke.

"I… well look at how you're dressed who're you trying to impress" Robin gestured to Sumia's breath taking form fitting white dress "Also where did you get that?" With that Sumia entered Robin's room and began explaining everything while helping the confused amnesiac pick out a dress.

Elsewhere Chrom was finishing getting ready; he despised black tie events he felt out of place at them however he was representing Ylisse tonight and this was a good way to further cement their newly forged alliance with the East-Khan, as he pulled on his suit jacket he thought back to an earlier conversation he had with Stahl thankfully out of earshot of Fredrick.

"Ah Captain! Well done in the arena" Stahl spoke in between mouthfuls of food, Chrom wondered where he had got it from.

"Yeah you too Stahl, say could I ask you something?" Chrom seemed nervous which was strange for him.

"Sure Captain" Stahl had a feeling he knew what was coming bur decided to let the conversation take its course.

"What do you think of Corrin?" Chrom asked the question he'd been asking himself for quite some time.

"I think she's a kind hearted and noble woman who has scars that run deeper than she's willing to admit and is looking for someone to help heal those scars" Stahl shrugged as he finished his thought while Chrom just looked at him surprised.

"That was more in-depth than I expected" Chrom continued to look at Stahl who was nonchalantly moving on to another piece of food.

"I guess I've always been good at reading people. Even when I was young, I could tell what folks wanted before they even said it. It's not much of a secret ability, but it's the only one I've got!" Stahl smiled as he spoke before looking straight at Chrom "But can I ask you what you think of Lady Corrin captain?"

Chrom could feel heat creeping to his cheeks "I think she's an amazing woman, strong and proud, she definitely has more problems than any of us yet… she is still trying to save Ylisse despite the amount burdens she bears she continues to push on… I feel as though I'm only adding to her burdens when all I want is to see her smile…" Chrom sighed heavily as he spoke "She saved me when she was younger despite the war she had to fight and she didn't ask for anything in return and now even after facing that war and its hardships she decided to come to Ylisse and help again… I've never known anyone to live up to the legends of the hero king but she does… She's noble, graceful… breathtakingly beautiful and one of the most vexing women I've ever known… but…still…" As Chrom took a moment to think, Stahl simply smiled.

"If I may be so bold Captain you sound smitten with Lady Corrin there were plenty of people back home that spoke like that when they were interested in someone… and looking at Lady Corrin I'd say that it probably won't be long until someone else thinks the same way you do so maybe tonight you should ask her to dance" Stahl gently nudged Chrom's shoulder as he spoke which earned a small smile from him.

"You really think that she feels the same way?" Chrom looked at Stahl trying to gauge how much the seemingly unassuming knight actually knew about the situation.

"When I said I was good at reading people Captain I didn't mean I could read everyone… I look at lady Corrin and I wouldn't know where to begin, everything she wants or needs she's already taken care of there's very little I can do to help her, it's like looking at some battle plan that Robin and Corrin have drawn up… there's so much going on that I think it will take someone special to help her really begin healing." Stahl sighed he really didn't like talking about people like this however with Corrin's need to protect everybody Stahl could see that she would neglect her own happiness if he didn't try something.

Chrom looked to at Stahl in surprise for the second time that day "So you can't tell?"

Stahl laughed before responding "Think about it Captain if I knew do you think I'd tell you? I'm still a gentleman"

Chrom nodded it made sense Stahl was just doing what he could without compromising Corrin's secrets after all he was too kind-hearted "So… Tonight I just ask her for a dance and hope… I guess I really am in love with her if I'm considering this" He chuckled to himself "I'm in love with Corrin... Right… guess I better get some sort of idea of how I'm going to do this"

Stahl sighed "I thought you weren't one for formalities, I think Lady Corrin might appreciate you just being honest" he smiled and stood up "Now we have to get ready for this evening… good luck Captain"

Chrom sighed as he put his tie on loosely Stahl had made what he had been so oblivious to plain to see and he wasn't going to waste his chance… he sighed he rarely felt this nervous but the idea of dancing with Corrin left him terrified, if he screwed this up then… _I can't be thinking like this_ he stood up straight and made his way toward the door upon opening it he was greeted by Fredrick who was wearing a simple tuxedo with a bowtie "Ready milord?" Chrom sighed "As ready as I'll ever be Fredrick" with that the two of them made their way to meet up with the rest of the shepherds.

As they gathered outside of the main hall Chrom scanned the gathered Shepherds, he was disappointed when he couldn't spot Corrin however they couldn't delay, when they stepped into the main hall they were greeted with the sights, smells and sounds of a Feroxi celebration. The music was lively it was a mixture of instruments that Chrom didn't recognize, the Lords and ladies of Ferox wore heavy fur cloaks along with their suits and dresses providing a wild Feroxi air to the affair, and the food was mainly meats that left the Shepherds, even Fredrick, drooling.

As the Shepherds fanned out Chrom scanned the room searching for the silver hair that had sent him spiralling into this deep need to find Corrin and tell her everything as he searched for her his mind was flooded with ideas and images thoughts of Corrin smiling and the moments they had shared, the two moments stood out the most were their encounter in the courtyard the way she had looked pinned against the wall and the words that had followed alongside that was the moment they had shared recently after hearing about what had happened to her they had embraced and while he wouldn't admit it Chrom loved that moment more than any other since it was a rare moment in which Corrin had let down her defences and leaned on him, these thoughts caused him to redouble his efforts to find her.

Robin was also searching for Corrin once the Shepherds had scattered she suddenly felt the need to be near her or anyone really, the crowd around her made her feel as though they were trying to crush her the only thing holding her together was the thought that Corrin was out there hopefully looking for her, as she searched she thought of all the times that Corrin had held her and comforted her with those thoughts and desires running rampant she moved through the crowd she began thinking of the great hall as a battlefield which somehow made it easier for her, evading the "Enemies" was child's play all she had to do was keep it up until she found the queen and captured her _Okay Robin maybe you took that thought too far…_

As the Prince and the Tactician searched the hall a hushed silence suddenly swept over the gathered Feroxi and Shepherds all eyes turned to face the now open set of doors on the far side of the hall what they saw pulled the hush of reverence over them, Corrin stood there wearing a long elegant dress its colours were white passing to silver before fading to black at the base it had a short trail behind it that was tattered in a similar fashion to her cloak, it hugged her regal form causing Chrom to notice just how much Corrin had matured as she entered the hall proper all eyes continued to follow her revealing her dress to be open at the back however that wasn't what drew their attention her wings were closely folded and her tail swayed behind her, her hands and most likely feet were also draconic, a small circlet sat upon her head and seemed to meld into her antler like horns which completed this amazing ensemble.

As she made her way towards Flavia Corrin felt incredibly self-conscious had she over done it? There weren't even hushed whispers which only concerned her, had she offended the Feroxi somehow? These fears ran rampant until she approached Flavia who stared a little longer than Corrin thought was necessary before grinning "You know usually you don't upstage the host"

Corrin turned red "My apologies Khan Flavia I… I should have…" Flavia silenced her with one of her rich laughs which caused the chatter to resume.

"Ha Corrin I'm kidding! I wish more gorgeous divine dragons would grace my court" She grinned at Basilio as she spoke the other Khan flipped her as he returned to his drink.

"Ah… right I'm sorry I haven't attended an affair like this for… a long time" Corrin looked down a deep sadness in her eyes Flavia frowned before speaking.

"Look clearly you are more than just some floozy with a blade that trails around behind Chrom, so who are you really?" Flavia watched Corrin smile as she spoke.

"I am more than…" she snickered "A floozy with a blade, I am Corrin queen of Valla the hidden kingdom and I'm from a different time" Corrin smiled as Flavia took in the details.

"So I have a Time traveling Dragon queen within my halls! I must truly be blessed!" Flavia smiled and raised her glass "To our new Allies in Ylisse and Valla!"

Corrin smiled as the toast was echoed "You're taking all this surprisingly well Khan Flavia"

Flavia smiled before speaking "Well I am slightly drunk and if I'm honest it explains quite a bit"

"What do you mean?" Corrin was confused as Flavia spoke.

The Khan sighed "Look clearly you like princely but you're unsure of his feelings towards you however you're blind to the fact that he and that sweet little silver haired girl are smitten with you." Flavia downed her ale as she spoke smiling as it was quickly refilled.

"Y-you're sure?" Flavia nodded as Corrin spoke while slowly turning crimson "E-Excuse me Khan I need some air" Flavia nodded and watched Corrin sprint for the nearby balcony as she did Flavia looked the shepherd with the messy hair who had revealed this information to her and nodded as he smiled, she was sure that among the shepherds he was an unsung hero that faded into the background in the light of his companions feats but he was the grease that kept the shepherds functioning and she could respect that.


	18. Parties and Plans Part 2

Corrin inhaled the cold Feroxi air as she did it felt as though she had been trapped beneath water for an extended time as she stood there her heart and mind continued to race, Chrom and Robin were in love with her… just the thought made her giddy and terrified, as her emotions danced around she felt the urge to take flight if only to forget everything for a moment, however as she stepped onto the balcony railing she heard the door open behind her "Lady Corrin!?" Stahl's voice was filled with panic.

"Stahl its fine… what are you doing out here?" Corrin stepped down if only to calm Stahl who seemed to have forgotten that she had wings.

"I came to find you, everybody is concerned. You just showed up and then disappeared. The captain and Robin are looking for you…" As he spoke Stahl stepped forward looking out over the balcony "Is that what's troubling you?"

Corrin Sighed "Yes… Stahl, it's difficult enough for me to be here… I'm lost and no matter how close I begin feeling to you all it drags up memories from my world… there are similarities that I can't ignore and as much as I would love to say that I belong here I can't… Maybe this was a mistake…" as she spoke Corrin could feel tears beginning to form and no matter how much she fought against the flood they began to fall as they did Stahl placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Lady Corrin… I had no idea, I feel I must apologize none of this would have happened if I had kept to myself." Stahl was cursing the fact that he hadn't taken the time to try and read Corrin better he hadn't seen the emotional pain building up beneath the surface, between her physical and mental scars Corrin was seriously damaged in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend he was pretty sure at this point her soul was scarred.

"Why are you apologizing?" Corrin wiped her eyes as she looked to the viridian knight.

"I could see that the Captain and Lady Robin held great affection for you and you for both of them and it was tearing the three of you apart in different ways, the Captain was usually pacing and training in the evening he would normally only do this after days spent with you, Lady Robin is lost without you… she always gains this strange aura of anger when you spend too much time with the Captain she has secrets that I don't want to learn. Then there's you with all you have going on I fear you're going to be consumed by whatever demons you still hide I just thought…" Stahl trailed off and focused on the floor as he did he heard an unexpected sound, Corrin was laughing.

"That's so sweet Stahl… I truly believe you are one of a kind, you have nothing to apologize for, you saw what none of us could see and to be honest I'm happy someone is watching over me, so thank you for the help but I think matters of the heart are something that you have to be ready to come to terms with and at this point I don't think I am" Corrin exhaled and shivered slightly even if she had faced harsher climates the Feroxi chill had begun to settle in.

"We should head back inside, if I can help you deal with this then please do not hesitate to ask me" Stahl smiled brightly as he opened the door for Corrin.

Corrin nodded in thanks before entering, she was thankful for the warmth as she moved from noble to noble making small talk as she did she learned of Ferox's training, imports and exports as well as their lifestyles the more she learned the more she respected them _Xander and Ryoma would also respect them…._ Corrin shook those thoughts free as she moved on; as she did she dived into a nearby crowd narrowly avoiding Chrom as he made yet another pass of the hall most likely looking for her, she watched as Lissa took Chrom's hand and began dragging him towards the dance floor _I'm certain that Elise and Sakura would do the same if they were here…_ again she shook her head and began moving through the crowd although as she reached the edge she quickly changed direction as Robin passed by it wasn't that she was avoiding the problems walking around the party she just didn't want to face them.

She continued to work through the crowd as she did she could see Sully talking quite animatedly with Stahl as she watched she was reminded yet again of her families _Leo and Takumi had such conversations when they actually got along…._ She once again shook her head that one felt like a bit of a stretch but after her earlier conversation with Stahl she found herself wishing that she had settled down, her sisters seemed happy when they did she could still remember how much Camilla had teased Hinoka on her wedding day with that final thought Corrin bolted out of the hall as she did Chrom and Robin followed sharing a look as they did.

Chrom looked to Robin as they reached the front door of the East-Khans palace the door was open and Rami was pulling herself up, the tactician and prince helped her, once she was standing she looked to the two of them "Thanks for the help, your friend came pushing through here demanding to be let out while asking where the nearest lake was…"

"Which direction did she go!?" Robin surprised both of them with her outburst.

"Uh… she went south back towards the border" Rami seemed genuinely concerned by the small tactician.

"Thank you Rami, Robin we'll get the rest of the Shepherds and begin to sweep…" as Chrom spoke Robin cut him off by heading out being thankful she had kept her coat "Robin where are you going!?" The prince didn't hesitate to follow his clothes and cloak not offering much protection from the cold.

"Where do you think!? I'm going to find Corrin" Robin quickly got a horse saddled and ready as Chrom watched he noted that she had probably taken some lessons from Fredrick at some point.

"I'm not letting you go alone" Chrom likewise saddled up a horse as he did he looked over to Robin "You know how to ride right?"

"Uh… I've seen Sully, Stahl and Fredrick ride how hard can it be?" As she spoke Robin tried to mount the horse and failed, after several attempts Chrom helped her up.

"You'll be ok, right?" Chrom looked genuinely concerned as he watched Robin try and get settled in the saddle.

"Yes now let's go!" Robin swiftly got her horse moving much to Chrom's surprise in response he mounted up and followed her into the Feroxi wilderness in pursuit of Corrin.

While the Prince and Tactician followed raced towards the border, Corrin beat her wings before she caught an updraft grimacing as her still healing wings carried her even higher, she resisted the urge to use her dragon stone as it would make her easier to follow, she didn't want anyone to know where she had gone if anything she just hoped her new allies and friends would assume that she had been returned to her own time.

Robin took a sharp turn she could here Chrom following and why she was thankful for his company she wished that he had stayed behind if only so she could be alone with Corrin, with that thought in her head she urged her mount onwards as she did she could see a shape descending towards a luminous lake, she quickly urged her horse in that direction and was aware that Chrom had seen the same thing.

Corrin landed on the shoreline of the lake; rather she crashed into the soft snow _Need to work on landing when I'm still human_ she pushed herself up and looked at the lake, it glowed gently and beautifully underneath the Feroxi night sky as she watched it she was reminded of when the war ended, she had spent a night with Azura in front of a lake like this one and on that night she had confessed how she had felt about the songstress after her confession she had kissed her before fleeing it was an action she had regretted and loved over the years, with this thought in mind she took her first steps into the icy water.

Both Robin and Chrom leaped forwards the two of them colliding with Corrin and tackling her beneath the surface… the darkness enveloped all three of them as they held each other tightly both Robin and Chrom were surprised when they felt warm air surrounding them their surprise quickly turned to fear as they realized they were plummeting towards a collection of flying islands, Corrin growled as she pushed herself free and changed her form before grabbing her companions and with several painful wing beats gently placed them on the ground once she had landed she reverted back to her human form and collapsed catching her breath.

"Where exactly are we Corrin?" Chrom looked around in awe as the land masses around him shifted.

"I'd also like to ask how we fell from a lake to flying Islands" Robin also watched the large islands in awe.

"We fell through a hidden entrance I honestly wasn't sure we'd find one, it requires one of Vallan blood to open, if that didn't explain where we then I'll just say it…" Corrin cleared her throat "Welcome to the hidden Kingdom of Valla"

Chrom and Robin looked in disbelief as they took the information as they did Corrin looked around "Well we're a few miles away from the closest town so let's take a break then make our way out there" She took a deep breath and for the first time since Robin and Chrom had met Corrin looked genuinely looked at ease.

As she relaxed Chrom sat down next to her "So this is where you were fighting for? It's beautiful…"

Corrin smiled "Yes… this is the land my parents are from… that my father destroyed and… and…" her smile faded "It's the land that took Azura from me and the cursed me… it's because of Valla that Nohr and Hoshido were driven to war this place is evil yet… it's my heritage and I was doing what I could to fix it…"  
"I thought you were from a different time how did we get here?" Robin looked over at one of the large islands as it gently floated by.

"Valla is timeless and due to its inherently magical nature it can exist as long as the divine blood does…" Corrin looked at the sky as she spoke.

"So… If you don't have children then Valla is at risk?" Robin heard Corrin sputter as she asked the question.

"Well... thankfully Azura had two children so there's no immediate demand" Corrin's face turned Crimson as she spoke.

As they rested Robin headed further afield claiming she had seen some interesting ruins nearby, as she left Chrom looked to Corrin "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, just because we're in my kingdom doesn't mean that you have to treat me any differently" Corrin smiled as she leaned back and settled herself against the grass enjoying the warm sun.

"Was Azura the only love you've ever had… you don't have to answer I'm simply curious" Chrom lay beside her looking at the sky and wondering how this kingdom worked.

Corrin turned red "Well… I moved on to Azura as the war progressed and I came to the realization that I would never see my first love again…" She trailed off as she looked at Chrom as she did she felt her heart race they were only a few centimetres apart all it would take would be one little movement.

"Who was your first love?" Chrom was painfully aware that Corrin was lying on her side and was now mere millimetres away.

"It was… well someone I met when I was younger…" Corrin wanted nothing more than to tell Chrom but she knew doing so was wrong, he was clearly in love with someone else and she didn't want to complicate the situation.

"Well… I've been in love with someone for some time and I was simply hoping for some advice" Chrom turned his head to face her and could feel the heat creeping up as he could feel her warm breath upon his face.

"Okay…What does she like?" Corrin still couldn't deny her feelings or rein them in.

"I… don't know and asking her while I'm next to her feels wrong…" Chrom's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he looked into Corrin's eye.

"I…uh…um…that is to say…" Corrin struggled to get her thoughts together Chrom loved her and he had just confirmed those feelings.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything I was simply hoping" Chrom smiled and sat up, as he moved to do so he felt a war hand on his arm.

"I'm new to this… so I'll ask we take it slow and if this is something then we sort out Yliesse's pressing issues before we think about anything else." Corrin spoke softly and kept her eyes on Chrom's.

"That sounds good… We definitely have things to figure out…" Chrom resisted the urge to kiss Corrin as that urge welled up Corrin spoke again.

"Yes… I have a lot to figure out just know that you mean a lot to me and have done for years so I ask you be patient." Chrom nodded her request was simple enough "Good now let's get back to Ferox we can come to Valla anytime now I'm aware of the passageways." Corrin looked up before changing into her draconic form.

Once she had completed her transformation Chrom got Robin and the three of them exited the Valla and returned to Ferox, after collecting the horses the three of them returned to Flavia's palace, the rest of the festivities passed quite quickly ending in a dance where Corrin had several partners including three shepherds, two Feroxi nobles and Flavia it ended with her dancing with Robin then Chrom.

As she returned to her room she noticed Robin "Are you okay Robin?" The tactician froze as she looked at Corrin.

"Yeah… uh… are you okay after earlier?" Robin's violet eyes met with Corrin's Crimson ones and her heart raced.

"Yes thank you, Valla's air really helped clear my mind." Corrin smiled gently.

"Good… um… Corrin I… Goodnight!" Robin bolted towards her room and once the door was shut she threw herself onto the bed and screamed at her own incompetence.

Chrom returned to his room as he entered he was aware that he hadn't stopped smiling since the field trip to Valla, after he changed into his sleeping attire he lay there thoughts of that moment with Corrin replaying in his mind.

Corrin changed into a night shirt and lay there giddy as she thought of the events of earlier she reminded herself that she should thank Stahl for pushing her in the right direction.

Flavia smiled as she saw the scruffy knight finishing the remnants of the banquet "Thank you for letting me in on your little plan it made the evening quite entertaining Stahl was it?" she laughed as the knight nodded.

"Uh yes… thank you for helping Khan Flavia I'm glad I was able to entertain you" Stahl smiled brightly as Flavia laughed.

"You don't need to thank me I'm a romantic at heart and having to watch them traipse around each other a moment more would have lead me to locking them in a room until they confessed" The Khan spent some time discussing things with the Scruffy Shepherd before they parted ways.

The next morning the Shepherds readied themselves to return to Ylisstol.


	19. Xenochap 1: Swords, sisters and shopping

While the Shepherds prepared for their return to Ylisse they were unaware of the blue haired swordsman travelling ahead of them.

'Marth' removed her now cracked mask and sighed as she let her hair down, her mother had been quite the foe, she had heard of her skills but to actually see them was something else, she thought back to her mother's mastery over her draconic form the way she had shifted and altered her body to serve as a weapon left her envious _If I had mastered those techniques then maybe…_ She sighed heavily she had been told time and again that lingering on the past was unwise but still… it was difficult for her to let go, she had lost so much and that made it even harder for her to let go.

As she travelled she noticed she was being followed closely, upon realising this she turned off the road and entered the heavily wooded area nearby, after a short walk into the woods she ducked behind a tree and placed her hand on Falchion grimacing slightly as the divine weapon touched her skin, once she was in position she counted _three…two…_ she leapt out unsheathing Falchion and swinging it in one swift motion she was surprised when it was met with a familiar golden blade "Ah! Luci! Please don't hit me!" she watched as her younger sister stumble from the hit and fall landing in the soft snow "Kana!" Lucina grabbed her younger sister's hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Argh! Luci… Can't breathe!" Kana began lightly tapping her sister's arm in an attempt to get her to release her grip.

"Be quiet and let me enjoy this…" Lucina eased up her grip but refused to let go entirely, as she held her younger sister the tears she had held back in the arena finally escaped as they did Kana just held tighter.

"We should be happy right Luci? Mama and Papa are okay" Kana smiled through her own tears enjoying her sister's embrace.

After a few minutes they separated, as they did Lucina took in her younger sister's appearance, she was dressed in the same attire their mother had worn when she was younger a complex mixture of light grey Vallan leather with black cloth mixed in, around her neck she wore a blue scarf that their mother had made for her it featured the family brand carefully stitched into the corner, her face was still youthful despite the fact she was fifteen her long hair silver hair was tied into a bun with two long strands framing her face much like her older sister's silver streak kana had a streak of blue hair that framed her face nicely, she had silver grey eyes that shone brightly and held a mischievous glint, the rest of her form was small which led to her being teased by the others occasionally to complete this look she had the Yato sheathed at her hip.

Lucina smiled "Where's your partner in crime hiding?" the older princess looked around before spying a circling black Pegasus which she signalled by catching the edge of Falchion in the sun, with that ebon winged Pegasus landed nearby and its rider dismounted.

"Morgan!" Kana ran over and hugged the violet robed figure.

"Is that really Celica?" Lucina approached the Pegasus who gently whinnied upon hearing its name.

Morgan nodded keeping the hood pulled up "How did the arena go?" her voice was filled with joy but Lucina could feel the fear dancing at the edge of it.

"It went fine, how are you holding up?" Lucina was as ever concerned for her friend things had not gone well for her in the future, she had become Grima's acolyte in an attempt to stay close to someone and still feed the resistance information before they had returned to this time Morgan was still loyally serving Grima.

"I'm fine Luci no need to worry" Morgan smiled however the way her violet eyes flicked around and the way she jumped at every shadow betrayed her true feelings.

"Let's not focus on that stuff our parents are alive! Let's go to a town or something and have some fun!" Kana smiled and grabbed both of the older girls hands "Come on, it's been ages since we did anything together."

Morgan sighed and looked to Lucina "No arguing with her when she's like this huh?" she smiled from beneath her hood.

"Well that's our Kana for you" Lucina didn't smile but gave a small shrug towards the other two.

"Me and Celica will follow from above you two lead the way" Morgan remounted her Pegasus and took to the skies.

"I know! I heard that there's a town just across the border that has a nice market why don't we go there" Kana dragged Lucina in the direction of the border.

After an hour of walking they finally passed back into the Ylissean countryside and located the town of Eirevale, a large trading outpost that moved goods through Ylisse and its neighbours, it kept with Ylissean appearance solid brick buildings with red tile roofs however there were signs of Ferox and Plegia, a few of the buildings were made of thicker sturdier types of stone with a few cabins scattered around while some were made of airy sandstone that ended in a flat roof rather than a raised one, the mix of cultures caused the three women to look around in awe as none of them could remember the last time they had seen intact buildings like this.

As they entered the market they found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people and goods, the three of them stuck close to each other as they moved through the crowds, before long they found a stall that was relatively quiet, it contained clothes that sat neatly upon racks all of them were various styles and colours, upon seeing this Kana shared a look of concern with Morgan the two of them were more than aware of Lucina's fashion sense "Hey Luci maybe we should look elsewhere, I'd like some new books before we leave" Morgan smiled as Lucina looked back at her.

"We can go in a moment I'm curious what clothes they have here" With that the blue haired princess began looking through the racks, it didn't take her long to spot something that caused both Morgan and Kana to grimace, she had found an orange and blue dress that had several poorly stitched bright green exalt brands upon it "This looks like it would suit you Kana!"

Kana blanched as her older sister held the dress up "Uh…" she was thankful when Morgan spoke up "Lucina that's… an interesting combination of colours but I think it might be too big for Kana" The young tactician sighed as she watched Lucina put the outfit back.

"I suppose your right… oh what about this one?" Lucina's disappointment quickly faded she spotted an even worse dress, the rest of the day was spent trying to dissuade her from actually buying anything as the evening came around Kana yawned and Morgan stretched "Let's go find a place to sleep Luci it feels like forever since I've slept anywhere comfortable." The tactician watched her friend go from ecstatic to defeated.

"I suppose your right, maybe we can return before we leave tomorrow." Lucina began heading away as she did she felt Kana's hand gently grasp hers, she smiled and sighed before giving her younger sister a piggyback.

The three of them found a quiet and cheap inn and luckily it offered a room with three beds, after they entered the room they began readying themselves for bed Morgan lending the two princesses some spare clothes, Lucina helped the tired Kana change in the bathroom before carrying her into bed, as she climbed into her own bed she noticed Morgan and felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

The young tactician wore a pair of shorts and her coat which only just protected her modesty, Lucina could see her bare stomach it was nice and flat while bearing a few scars, she could make out one of Morgan's fell brands just poking over the waistband of her shorts and noticed that there was one on her chest the way her coat sat left it exposed "Do you always sleep like that?" Lucina couldn't help but ask if only to poorly distract herself.

"Well I was in Plegia most of the time and it was quiet hot so this just seemed like a good solution keeps me comfy and provides a nice breeze" Morgan smiled clearly being oblivious to Lucina staring at her exposed skin.

"I see… that makes some sense" Lucina rolled over her thoughts running wild _Since when was Morgan so…. Well… Attractive! Bad Lucina she's one of your best friends…_ She continued to wrestle with these thoughts for most of the night and they only got worse as around midnight she heard a voice "Hey Luci you awake?" it was Morgan

"Yeah…" Lucina's mind began racing with all the possibilities _I never concerned myself with this stuff in my time so why am I now…_ her thoughts were cut off as she felt Morgan's hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I sleep next to you… I'm having some pretty bad nightmares…" Morgan spoke softly so she didn't wake Kana as she did her voice was shaky, Lucina rolled over to look at her and in the moonlight that crept through the curtains Morgan looked stunning, her silver hair glimmered while her violet eyes shimmered with tears, her pale skin was exposed from her tossing and turning despite all this Lucina only saw beauty and without a word lifted the covers to allow Morgan to climb into bed alongside her "Thanks Luci…" Lucina didn't respond she just wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her close.

As they slept they were unaware that the shepherds had passed them by and were making headway to Ylisse.

 _ **So this is the first Xenochapter, a nice little break to follow Lucina and maybe some other characters in the future, I hope you enjoyed it and as always any feedback would be appreciated, thanks for continuing to stick with me –R.J**_


	20. Small moments and new plans

The Shepherds had left Ferox early and by the time the evening had rolled around they were deep in the Ylissean countryside again, nearly all the shepherds were glad to be back in the temperate lands, Corrin was ever so slightly disappointed as she now felt uncomfortable leaned against Chrom, during the travel through Ferox she had been more than happy to snuggle against his warmth.

They made camp one day out from Ylisstol, as they did Corrin realised how much she had missed travelling in the year that she had ruled Valla she had become complacent outside of her sparring matches her days had followed a rudimentary pattern she woke up, handled the matters of the day then spent her time lounging until it was time for her sparring, those matches were all she lived for at the time it drove her draconic blood wild but after sometime even those matches became dull, to Corrin the energy around the camp was something that couldn't be replicated it was something she could explain but it was perfect.

As Corrin moved between the tents that were in the process of being raised it occurred to her that she didn't have a tent and looking at the looming clouds she would need one, she decided to busy herself helping everyone get the rest of the camp ready, eventually she came a cross Stahl who was unpacking something from one of the carts "Do you need a hand Stahl?"

"Oh! Lady Corrin I certainly wouldn't turn down the help" Stahl smiled and handed Corrin some of the tent poles he had been unloading.

"Stahl if you don't mind me asking whose tent is this?" Corrin had made sure everyone had their tents setup already.

"It's yours Lady Corrin, the Captain asked Khan Flavia if she could spare one" Stahl smiled as he watched Corrin suddenly look bashful.

"W-well that was thoughtful…" She didn't know why such a simple thing had set her heart a flutter.

The two of them unpacked and put up the tent as they did Corrin noticed that Stahl had once again given her a push in the right direction by setting up her tent next to what was very obliviously Chrom's, after they had finished the dinner bell rang as it did Corrin couldn't help but laugh as Stahl bolted straight over there, just as she reached the tent herself she a warm hand on her shoulder "So… would you like to eat together Corrin?" she could hear the nervousness in Chrom's voice as he spoke.

She turned and smiled "I'd love to eat with you Chrom" with that they entered the mess tent, inside the shepherds had broken off into groups Corrin took note of these groups as she and Chrom went to get their food, Sully had sat down next to Fredrick and was animatedly chatting away with him, Lon'qu had sat down in the corner and was trying to avoid Lissa who sat nearby trying to talk to him the others had settled into quiet chatter and didn't seem as close as the aforementioned duos, Corrin and Chrom found a quiet table and made small talk as they ate learning more and more about each other, this lovely moment was interrupted as Robin sat down with them "You don't mind if I join you I hope?" the tactician smiled as she did Chrom smiled and sighed giving Corrin an apologetic look before nodding to Robin, the rest of their dinner passed quietly with a few short conversations.

After dinner the Shepherds went about their business although they all quickly took cover as the dark clouds above opened up drenching the camp and its inhabitants instantly the only one who sat out in the pouring rain was Corrin to her it felt warm and as ever it reminded her of Azura as well as the various times she had sought the solace and comfort of storms during the her war against Valla, she headed away from camp as the rain pelted down she had seen some ruins nearby and had made her way towards them, despite the rain she had found a perch and sat there using her draconic features to remain balanced.

As she sat there thinking she noticed a familiar blue haired individual leaning against a wall below her "It's nice to see I'm not the only one who appreciates the rain" She smiled as 'Marth' leapt up in surprise.

"Moth- Lady Corrin… Uh what are you doing here?" Lucina didn't know what to think or what to say somehow the fates had a way of bringing her mother to her side when she needed it.

Corrin looked confused for a moment this wasn't the same Marth she had crossed blades with this was someone else "So who are you really 'Marth'?"

Lucina suddenly realised she wasn't wearing her mask and she had her hair down, the soaked blue and silver locks were plastered to her skin "I'm… just a wondering swordswoman who enjoys Ylissean history" she smiled brightly.

"I see, so you're a wondering swordswoman with a blade that excels against dragons that just so happens to be very reminiscent of the blade of the exalt?" Corrin smiled as she watched the blue haired warrior's lies fall apart.

"Yes and apparently I'm quiet the actress too, you and Fath- Prince Chrom had no idea that I wasn't a man" Lucina smiled she needed to stop stumbling over her words but she hadn't planned on being revealed so soon but this was what the fates had in store for her and she would make the best of it.

Corrin watched the swordswoman carefully there were cracks in her defences that she could capitalize on "What else are you hiding?" as she wondered out loud she heard another voice.

"Sis… where are you…" it was small adorable and sounded sleepy Corrin's heart leapt with joy upon seeing a childlike figure approach the swordswoman who whirled around and quickly pulled the younger girl into cover.

"So you're a big sister too? I know what that's like" Corrin smiled seeing the two of them together.

Lucina laughed softly as Kana dozed off against her "Yes… our mother and father weren't around that long… so I've been looking after my sister and… everything since then." Lucina was barely holding back the flood of emotions as she spoke.

Corrin dropped down from her perch and without knowing why she wrapped her arms, wings and tail around the two sisters "I am so sorry…" that was all it took for Lucina to begin softly crying as she held her sister tightly while her mother held them both.

"Guys where are you?" Another voice rang out in the ruins and soon Corrin saw a rather cute young woman what drew Corrin's eye more than her cuteness was the coat she wore it was an all too familiar violet coat with lighter purple eyes going up the sleeves.

"Another Robin?" as Corrin spoke the young woman squeaked a little to be precise the squeak was surprisingly similar to the one that Robin had made when Corrin had surprised her before the encounter at the bridge.

"Uh… Um… I…" Morgan looked at the queen before her and felt her heart race she was glad she had pulled her coat tighter around herself before seeking the sisters as she was certain that her heart was about to leap out of her chest, the paintings that the Grimleal had taken during the raids on Ylisse hadn't done her justice she could easily see why her mother had continued to obsess over the draconic queen long after Grima had possessed her as much as it pained her it was the only thing that allowed her mother to stay herself and fight Grima, the queen was the only reason Morgan actually had a mother or at least a remnant of her to watch over her.

Morgan had spent her time in Plegia serving Grima and watching her mother with the assistance of her father and another dark mage that obsessed over her mother by the name of Tharja, the three of them had worked with the Shepherds for years feeding information back to the Ylissean resistance, however her father practically volunteered to die in her place and Tharja did her best only to perish in a ritual after Grima had deceived her no matter what Morgan had survived and earned her way up to be Grima's Hierophant and right hand, it was thanks to her position that she was able to obtain the last of the gem stones needed to get them sent back in to this time period although Lucina and Kana were the only ones who trusted her.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Lucina speaking "She's a member of the Grimleal that worked to spy on them for me as they were the ones that took everything from us" Morgan sighed and nodded in agreement however she could have sworn she saw crimson eyes watching her from the darkness.

"I see…" Corrin opened her arm to allow Morgan into the hug, the young tactician didn't hesitate she was more aware of the queens power than even Lucina and Kana.

Corrin adjusted herself so that the three girls could get comfortable she even shifted her form to keep them comfortable and covered from the rain after some time she spoke her voice came distorted from her draconic maw " If you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you?"

Lucina sighed "I'm twenty, my younger sister is fifteen and my friend there is eighteen" She hadn't really thought about their ages for quite some time and now her mother was cradling them with her draconic body she found herself missing so many things as she lay there thinking she could feel the Dragonstone around her neck gently pulse, she soon realised that the pulsing was in rhythm with her mother's heartbeat.

"You're all so young…" Corrin's distorted voice was filled with sadness as she tried to curl her neck around to nuzzle the children in her care.

"If you don't mind me asking how old were you when you took up the sword?" Lucina was genuinely curious her mother had always been guarded in the future.

"I was… sixteen" The sadness in her mother's voice only made Lucina feel sadness as well as shock, her mother was younger than any of them except maybe Kana when she had started fighting.

"You were younger than most of us…" Corrin looked at the blue haired swordswoman, she couldn't help but wonder just what this young woman had been thorough, and she was also still mentally reeling from the knowledge that she and her friends were almost as old as the Shepherds.

"I know that you probably don't want to tell me this but who were your parents?" Corrin could feel Lucina tense against her "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"It's fine… I just can't tell you yet there are reasons and…" Before she could break down Corrin lifted her chin with the tip of her tail.

"I wholly understand don't worry, there is certainly something special about the three of you and I'm sure our paths will cross again, when they do I'm sure you'll reveal more to me Marth" Although she couldn't show emotions to well Lucina was certain that her mother was smiling "Now sleep little one I'll be here when you awaken." Lucina pushed her face into her mother's scarred hide to hide her tears, not long after she was comfortable her mother began humming an all too familiar tune.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_ "

Lucina was asleep before she knew it and that night she didn't have any nightmares or fears, all that was in that moment was her, her sister, her best friend a _nd new crush apparently_ and her mother it was perfect…

When she awoke she did so begrudgingly, her mother was watching over her and Lucina as almost sure she hadn't slept "Did you sleep well Marth?" she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I did thank you… before I wake up my companions can I offer you some advice?" Lucina was hoping her mother would say yes if only to change another's fate.

"Of course" Corrin nodded as she spoke and patiently waited for her new ally to speak.

"There is a village to the south-east that is having bandit problems, there is a man there by the name of Donnel he may lack confidence but he is a strong willed fast learner, he shall be a strong ally in the coming fight." Lucina picked up Falchion and concealed the Yato as she woke up her allies.

When Kana woke up she gasped "Ma-" Lucina and Morgan quickly covered Kana's mouth and smiled.

"Apologies your highness our young companion here is still rather sleepy and may have mistaken you for someone else due to your kindness" Morgan spoke quickly and precisely as she did Lucina could see how she had survived by Grima's side for so long being so good at thinking on her feet.

"Yes… thank you lady Corrin we should be on our way, I promise I shall reveal more to you next time we meet." Lucina smiled as the three of them headed back to their camp and prepared themselves for the days travel.

After they left Corrin reverted back to her human form and returned to the camp as she did Chrom rushed over to her "I- You had everybody was concerned" He didn't care that people could see them he wrapped his arms around Corrin tightly "Next time some sort of warning would be nice"

"Sorry Chrom…" Corrin felt bad as she nuzzled close to Chrom, she hadn't meant to scare anyone but things never go so simple "I did get some useful information from our mutual friend"

"Marth" Chrom tensed at the idea of Corrin spending the night away from camp with the strange swordsman.

"Yes, there is a village that is experiencing some severe bandit issues, apparently there is a man who will grow into a strong ally" Corrin looked into Chrom's eyes trying to keep him focused on her.

"Let me guess? You want to go save them and get this ally?" Chrom smiled at the dragon queen.

"Yes are you surprised?" She smiled back at the Crown prince.

"No… not really and I can't exactly say no to people in danger, we'll go there then return to Ylisstol." Chrom let go of Corrin and began informing the Shepherds of the new plan.


	21. Heart Aches and Annas

The fight at the village had been tough, the bandit chief Roddick had put up quiet the fight, Donnel one of the villagers had fought alongside them and had performed better than any of the had expected with the protection of the shepherds and the instruction of Fredrick throughout the skirmish he had improved considerably, after the last of the bandits had been routed Donnel had asked the shepherds to take him with them Chrom had agreed which meant the shepherds had gained a new ally with great potential.

As the Shepherds made their way back to Ylisstol Corrin noticed a large structure just off the mainland, it was connected by a land bridge that Corrin assumed made travel to it reliant on the tides, as she looked at it she decided to ask Miriel about it "Miriel would you mind if I ask you something?" the redheaded mage didn't respond she continued to stare at the book she had been reading "Miriel?" no response "Miriel!" the mage jumped slightly.

"Wah! Lady Corrin I do wish you would make your presence known… however this maybe a strange phenomenon that would indicate…" Miriel began murmuring much to Corrin's frustration.

"Miriel!" Corrin snapped her fingers a few times to bring the scientist out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes… you had a question, my apologies" Miriel adjusted her glasses as she spoke.

"Yes, what is that structure over there?" she pointed at the structure as she spoke making sure Miriel knew which structure she was inquiring about.

Miriel looked closely at the structure before checking her book "Oh that is the Outrealm gate, it is said to lead to other worlds, the past or even locations somewhat parallel to ours. There are many interesting hypothesis as to how to how it functions…" as the mage continued her ramblings, Corrin caught up with Chrom and Robin.

"Chrom? I know we have to return to Ylisstol but I was wondering if we could take a closer look at the Outrealm gate" As she spoke Corrin couldn't explain what was drawing her towards the gate but something was.

"I suppose we could spare a day, Emm would insist that we don't take our duties too seriously, after all the Feroxi sent men to Ylisstol after we left so we've earned some time to relax a little." The prince smiled as he looked at the queen, she had a curiosity to her that was refreshing and made him want to explore the lands he knew so well.

"Thank you Chrom, I can't explain why but something is drawing me towards that gate…" Corrin turned to begin heading towards the gate, as she did Chrom had Frederick relay the orders to travel to the gate.

The travel there left the shepherds in awe the land bridge felt familiar to Corrin, she couldn't explain why but as they got closer to the gate the pull felt stronger, the gate itself was ancient and intricately carved it depicted two dragons clashing, Corrin thought she recognized them but they were quiet worn so the closer details were indecipherable however as she attempted to look closer at one of the inscriptions the gate opened and as it did Corrin couldn't help but gasp as a familiar face exited.

"Corrin…" there was no mistaking the voice that left Corrin's heart racing.

"I… Wh-What happened to you, you just disappeared" Corrin ran forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around the speaker.

"Dammit Corrin I'm going to have to start charging you for making my heart hurt…"The speaker laughed between tears.

Corrin giggled "I think you owe me in that case, you just disappeared!" the two of them laughed and chatted for a time while the shepherds just looked on in confusion eventually another voice spoke.

"Sis! Don't tell me you're trying to steal my customers!" A red headed woman wearing a traditional merchant's attire stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Sis! I wouldn't do that! I was… visiting an old friend" the speaker that had her arms wrapped around Corrin looked offended.

"Oh yeah? Who is she then? Come on Anna I'm waiting!" the red head looked at Anna whose face was turning as red as her hair.

"This is… Lady Corrin… the queen of Valla, Lady Corrin this is my Sister Anna" Anna looked between her sister and Corrin.

Anna's eyes widened as she rushed up to Corrin "So you're the one!"

"Uh… I am?" Corrin was suddenly confused as to why this woman was accusing her of something, and then the confusion only escalated as the other Anna wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes, you're the one that put my wayward younger sister on the straight and narrow and made an honest woman out of her! I mean I'm not judging her, mum and dad would have loved more granddaughters but hey welcome to the family sister." Anna spoke quickly and bombarded Corrin with a part of her past that both she and Anna had tried to avoid.

"Uh… I am and thanks, would you mind giving me and Anna sometime it's been a while after all." Corrin smiled as the other Anna nodded.

"Of course take all the time you need, heck I'll give you a family discount on a soundproof tent if you'd like" Anna smiled as her sister and Corrin turned red and politely declined before heading towards the shepherds as they did Chrom folded his arms and patiently waited for an explanation.

"So… Chrom let me explain, this is Anna she fought by my side during the war and well… after the war we got very, very drunk and went to a small place in Nohr at the suggestion of a rather dubious friend of ours known as Niles, and we got married… She then disappeared a few months later with little more than a tear stained apology note and a heft bag of gold to cover the cost of the wedding and the ring she left with." Corrin could feel Anna lean into her as she spoke in an attempt to avoid the prince's gaze.

"So… you were married, to a woman and uh… you still legally are under a different kingdoms laws… well I guess it could have been worse." Chrom half smiled as he looked at Corrin, it was a difficult situation but not unconquerable.

Anna looked to the prince as he spoke and couldn't deny the pain in her heart, the way Corrin looked at him and he looked at her reminded her of what she had thrown away as she looked at the two of them she smiled "Hey blue blood!" Chrom and Corrin looked to Anna "Look after her, I think this is where she was supposed to all along, with your permission and if it won't be too awkward I'd like to travel with you, to keep her safe and make up for all the time I stole from her"

Chrom approached Anna and smiled holding out his hand which she took as the two of them shook hands the prince spoke "I'm fine with you travelling with us, I'm not so petty as to deny you the chance to heal the wounds you two carry and I think that Corrin would appreciate someone who knows her travelling with us." The merchant thief smirked and nodded.

"Of course, I'm guessing she didn't tell you about her array of retainers?" Anna did her best not laugh as Corrin began looking frustrated.

"Wait an array of retainers?" Chrom smiled as he looked at Corrin who turned to leave.

"yes although I think she still remembers my teasing about it, I'll tell you another time she can be quite terrifying when she is in a mood" Anna giggled a little and smiled at Corrin who was currently talking to another silver haired individual, probably complaining "You're a lucky man your highness"

"Its Chrom and thank you I believe I am, I trust I can rely on you for support if something somehow goes wrong?" Chrom smiled as Corrin looked over at him.

"Please, its one thousand gold per cheat your highness and two priceless jewels if you so much as look at another woman in a lecherous fashion" Anna smiled sweetly and made her way over to sit next to Corrin as she sat down Chrom couldn't help but notice that Anna snuggled closer to Corrin and rested her hand on the queens, a few minutes later Robins face turned crimson as Corrin explained her relationship with the Merchant thief.

Chrom frowned and began helping set up the camp, he wasn't used to jealousy it was a strange feeling and certainly not one he liked as the night settled and the camp was completely set up Chrom could have sworn he saw something come through the gate, a shadow maybe? He decided not to think on it, blaming his rampant thoughts before saying goodnight to Corrin and retiring to his tent.

 **Apologies for the shorter chapter, I'm just recovering from a bug everything will be back to normal soon, as ever thanks for sticking with me – R.J**


	22. Doubts and Dreams

As the night crept in the Shepherds rested, across the camp fires were put out and torches were given to sentries, while this was happening everyone else had turned in for the night well everyone except for Robin who had been studying texts in an attempt to distract herself from the thoughts plaguing her mind.

Not only had Corrin been married in the past but she had now chosen Chrom, was it the fact that she was inferior in some way? The red head merchant thief Anna was skilled and had a particularly large personality and Chrom was a dashing swordsman what hope did she have? She decided to put her thoughts to rest and get some sleep however as her eyes closed she found herself in an unfamiliar place.

The walls were made of dull yellow stone; it had various carvings of a great dragon that seemed to be causing destruction in every depiction it left Robin cold and fearful but some part of her deep down looked on in awe, as she progressed though this strange place she soon found herself standing in a room of people that wore robes similar to her own, as she tried to ask a question she found a different voice leaving her lips it was male and very charismatic "All of you, you have all served faithfully and now your faith shall be rewarded, Validar gather your most loyal followers and head for that wretched Halidom, bring me the head of the Exalt and the Emblem do so and my awakening shall be accelerated tenfold…" as the voice became silent a man with grey skin and red eyes stood and nodded before leaving with that Robin found herself standing in darkness.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the voice resonated from around her.

"Who are you!?" Robin did her best to keep her fear in check however it slipped in causing her voice to tremble.

"I'm a superior version of you" The voices owner stepped forward seemingly out of thin air as they did they pulled their hood down revealing what seemed to be a male version of herself.

"Wha- You're not me!" Robin stepped back from this strange revelation.

"Oh but I am and you have caused quite the difficulty for our passengers by appearing out of your time" Robin (?) spoke calmly as he looked at his other self, the other vessel didn't seem to know about their mutual acquaintance _I know I am in there she has a me within however… the other me doesn't seem to be…._ His passenger's voice was cut short as a violet flame shot past his head.

"My dear sweet other self you don't understand how our vessels work best do you? Yours is a dull blade whereas mine is honed into a lethal weapon, it was your interference that messed with my plan last time I won't make the same mistake again!" Robin spoke with a calm seductive voice that left even herself entranced _Wait what I'm not… who are you?_ As that thought raced outwards her body began levitating as it did it surrounded itself with violet energy.

"Y-you… How?" Robin (?) felt a creeping fear he hadn't been able to perform such acts and yet this clueless fool had somehow mastered her passengers power.

 _I am Grima but not the same Grima that this one wields, you want Corrin now? Such a greedy girl, I guess I have no choice but to help you again Robin_ "Now you wretch sever this link and let my girl go or I'll show you the true power of destruction" Grima smiled as she watched her other self-shrink in fear then the darkness faded.

Robin awoke to a sight she wished she could see more, Corrin stood over her looking both relived and concerned "Are you okay Robin?"

"Yeah, why?" Robin rubbed her eyes as she sat up and focused on Corrin.

"Well you were kind of levitating in your sleep" Corrin spoke carefully watching Robin's reaction.

"I WAS WHAT!" Robin yelled her reaction matching what Corrin expected.

"Look it's not the worst thing you could have been caught doing" Corrin smiled "I was once caught sleeping in a tree after going on a sleep rampage" her smile only widened as Robin looked on in amazement.

"That can happen!?" Robin looked genuinely concerned as Corrin laughed.

"It happened once and it was not pretty" Corrin looked embarrassed as she spoke.

"I can only imagine, however levitating in my sleep is a current issue." Robin turned her thoughts towards her predicament.

"Yes it didn't help there was a violet light coming off you which is what clued me in that there was something off" Corrin also looked perplexed at the situation.

As the two of them sat there thinking the shepherds began packing up the camp and soon Corrin and Robin packed up their tents, with everything squared away the shepherds began their long march back to Ylisstol.

As they marched Robin continued to think back to her strange dream, was that the past? If so how long ago was it? If it was the past then did that mean that assassins were after Exalt Emmeryn? " _You know you could always ask me, we are partners after all"_ Robin did her best not to jump as the female voice from her dream spoke its low seductive tone and emphasis on the word partner left her trembling for reasons she couldn't quiet explain.

She made her way to a wagon to rest, as she closed her eyes she found herself in a strangely opulent room that was both familiar and alien to her, the edges of the room were swirling black it featured a bed and a seemingly infinite library, it in its centre sat a large throne and upon it lounged an elegant woman with pale skin and violet hair but rather than her form what held Robins attention was her eyes they were a deep crimson and promised power and many other unspoken things that left Robins heart racing.

As she stared the woman stood and as she did Robin took in her full height at a guess this woman was nearly seven feet tall, she wore loose fitting robes that flowed around her leaving very little to Robin's imagination as she made her way forward Robin noticed scales going across her form and as she advanced it was hard not to notice the tail swaying almost playfully behind her "Well now I have missed these moments my little songbird" her voice still held a fitting regal tone however the subtly seductive undertones left Robins head spinning.

"What do you mean?" Robin wished she could formulate a better question however this was still quiet the shock.

"Oh dear… it seems your sweet little head got pretty scrambled during our clash with that damn fake" whilst her tone started caring it slowly twisted to anger.

"What do you mean? You're talking like I should know all this!" Robin could feel the frustration rising as the strange dragoness before her spoke.

The dragoness looked shocked at Robin's outburst for a moment before pulling her into a tight embrace "I must apologize, it's difficult for me. You and I, we have been partners since time immemorial alongside my elder brother and sister we fought for humans to live in peace after all every great ruler had a brilliant tactician by their side, my elder sister guided the heroes, my elder brother observed and corrected our paths as needed whilst you and I provided the heroes with combat guidance, this is the first time we've really stepped foot on the battlefield properly and I have to say I am impressed. However we encountered an issue, as I mentioned I am Grima the dragon of destruction, the humans of this… existence… they discovered records of me and their blind faith gave birth to the foul shadow you encountered in that connection, the fact that he survived is troubling..." As Grima spoke Robin listened loosing herself in the dragonesses cool skin and soothing voice.

"So… I am… what exactly?" Robin nuzzled close as she spoke this woman was something too her and she needed to know what.

"You are both me and my progeny the result of my falling for a demi-human from a time long lost, as my body faded you offered this sanctuary to me, a way for me to be with you however you proposed it as a partnership, even though you share my DNA we are something more than what nature would dictate us to be, we are Vessel and Passenger. It's a strange duality we have created, you are life and I am Death yet in this form we are one, it is our destiny to destroy the darkness and as your memories progress and our bond restores you shall have my power." Grima smiled at her vessel who settled more against her.

"So what do I call you? Because if what you say is true then I can't call you Grima" Robin looked up her mind was calming but her heart was filled with fear and chaos.

"Whatever you wish my deal little songbird" Grima smiled again, she had missed these moments.

"Uh…um then may I call you… Mother?" Robins face turned crimson as did Grima's.

"I had never thought of it like that but if that is what you wish to call me then I won't argue" Grima embraced her vessel tightly "Although if you wish anything from me do not be afraid to ask now awaken, Corrin is calling you"

"But I don't want to…" with that the sensation of Grima's cool skin faded and was replaced with the feeling of warmth and a familiar scent that clearly belonged to Corrin.

"Rest easy now Robin the capitol isn't far" Corrin hugged the smaller woman tightly as she fell back into a dreamless slumber.


	23. A brief respite and a bold step

After the Shepherds had returned to Ylisstol they get their new recruits settled while Chrom informed Emmeryn about their trip, as he did Phila charged into the throne room a look of alarm on her face "Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

Emmeryn stepped past her brother to address the captain "Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" as she spoke Emmeryn's voice seemed to calm Phila enough for her to compose her thoughts.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Phila spoke with urgency in her voice and a sense of dread filled the room as she spoke.

"B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa's voice was filled with fear as she spoke, her eyes remaining focused on her brother.

Phila spoke before Chrom had a chance to "There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this "insult.""

Chrom barely contained his anger as Phila spoke "And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Corrin had never seen Chrom act this way part of her was concerned for him but her draconic instincts said this was very attractive Not the time Corrin

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us." Emmeryn seemed to be doing her best to keep her brothers temper in check as she spoke.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" Chrom barely resisted the urge to yell, as he finished speaking he felt Corrin's hand run along his bicep as it did he felt calmer and a little confused.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila spoke with zeal in her voice which surprised all present.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom, Phila. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the Halidom. It left Ylissians homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." The regal way Emmeryn spoke left Corrin envious, she was the definition of a ruler.

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa's fear was running rampant she seemed to understand the weight of her sisters action and the consequences if things wet poorly.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Phila's zeal seemed to vanish at the idea of her liege being in the mad king's crosshairs.

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Emmeryn spoke with a noble intent that seemed to inspire all that heard her.

"...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila lowered her head as she spoke, the dedication in her voice reminded Corrin of Jacob and Felicia when they spoke to her and about her.

"I'm going too. ...Someone has to save you from your good intentions." Chrom seemed to have calmed himself down however Corrin could see the embers of anger in his eyes.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa pepped up returning to her old self at the thought of rescuing her friend.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emmeryn lowered her head to all present in thanks before giving the order for Phila and Chrom to gather supplies for the trip and the necessary forces.

As the forces were gathered Corrin and Chrom found themselves alone in the courtyard, the night sky above them, Corrin moved closer to Chrom enjoying his warmth against her "So… are you feeling okay? You got pretty riled in there" Corrin spoke softly and nuzzled as close as she could.

"Yes… I'm sorry for concerning you, Gangrel has done so much to hurt the Halidom and my family I honestly think that the world would be better without him…" as Chrom spoke he sounded unsure of himself, for the first time since travelling with him Corrin could see the man beneath the bravado, she could see the Prince that was constantly questioning every action he was making.

"Chrom… there are some people that deserve that but you aren't the kind of person to think like that, if you truly believe that this 'Gangrel' deserves death then I'll believe that your judgement is sound, now…" Corrin's face turned crimson "Can we go to bed?"

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Chrom smiled, he had clearly forgotten his worries for the moment.

"I do, it's just that… I haven't been sleeping well and I thought being held might help it's something my elder sister used to do to help me so I thought…" Corrin hid her face as she spoke.

"Okay Corrin if that's all you need then I'm happy to provide" Chrom smiled before sweeping Corrin off her feet and carrying her to his room.

As the morning sun disturbed Chrom he was disappointed to find Corrin absent the feeling quickly faded as he saw her silhouette the balcony, he spent the early morning holding her and simply enjoying the time they had before marching to Plegia to save Maribelle.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter I've been having technical difficulties hopefully everything will be back to normal soon - R.J**


	24. Madness and Meetings

Corrin could feel the eyes on her as she made her way to meet up with the rest of the shepherds; apparently someone had seen her leaving Chrom's chambers and had spread the rumour that they hadn't slept, while she made her way through the palace she came across a peculiar sight a young man who reminded her of Hayato, he had red-brown hair and a tall pointed hat on that seemed comical on him, he wore blue and grey mages robes and carried a wind tome, Corrin was glad she had learned how not to offend people like him through her interactions with Hayato she looked down "Might I ask what's wrong?" Corrin had no idea why she spoke in such a refined fashion but it seemed to get the young man's attention.

"Ah! L-lady Corrin I didn't see you there" His cheeks were slightly red meaning he had probably heard the rumour "I-it's nothing" he avoided her gaze quickly looking towards the floor.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, why don't we start with your name?" She smiled glad she had practiced faking it for so long.

"My names Ricken" Ricken kept his eyes firmly in the floor.

"Well that's a nice name, so tell me what's wrong I can't very well leave you in good faith knowing I could have helped you" Corrin smiled and took a seat nearby.

"The captain won't let me join you to save Maribelle" Ricken sounded even more dejected.

"Why not you look perfectly capable" Corrin knew the reason but didn't want to say it.

"He says I'm not old enough for this mission. Which is wrong I'm not that much younger that all of you" Ricken pouted and folded his arms which Corrin found adorable.

"Well sometimes people just don't see the potential, maybe… follow us quietly and don't do anything stupid" Corrin smiled as Ricken's eyes lit up.

"I was thinking about it but are you sure?" There was hope in his eyes.

"Yes but as I say be careful and make sure you have plenty of food and water and…" As Corrin began mothering him Ricken waved her off.

"I'll be fine Lady Corrin… but thanks for worrying" Ricken smiled before heading towards the barracks, as he did Corrin really hoped he wouldn't do something stupid.

Within the hour the Shepherds and a small retinue of Pegasus knights were en-route to the border where Gangrel awaited; during the trip Corrin could still feel the looks of the others _They don't trust you… They think your just power hungry… You don't need them you have all the power you need…_ She could feel the familiar madness clawing at her; she felt the primal urge to change her form but it felt different it felt more… monstrous… as she bit her lip in an attempt to suppress she could taste copper the minute she did a voice cut through the whispers "Corrin!" it was Chrom's he had a look of concern on his face as he gently gripped her biceps "Are you okay? You just stopped walking then… well…" He ran his gloved fingers across her lips then showed them to her "You have very sharp teeth" He smiled but she could see the concern in his eyes.

She giggled a little before responding "I was hoping you'd find out my teeth a little later…" _Why did I say that!_ She didn't feel like herself…

Chrom's cheeks turned a light shade of red "Well… uh… that's certainly an idea…" He seemed to zone out for a second before he focused once more "That's something for later definitely, just tell me are you okay?"

She nodded "I'm okay but… I'm not myself as far as I know… something isn't right but it's something I need to deal with" Her heart ached as she said those words but she knew she couldn't risk him getting hurt if something was wrong.

Chrom sighed heavily the others were slightly ahead leaving them in some semblance of privacy "I trust you Corrin and I hope you trust me" He smiled as she nodded "And I hope you can forgive me for this selfish act…" With that he kissed her, his lips were soft and welcoming the action caused Corrin to close her eyes and loose herself for a moment the swirling chaos of her pounding heart seemed to still her thoughts were silenced and all she could smell was him, he smelled of leather and cleaning oil mixed in with this was the scent of the days travel, they could both taste the copper of Corrin's wounded lip neither seemed to mind though, Chrom wrapped his arms around her and Corrin responded in kind holding on as though he were about to disappear, just as she was losing herself there was the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby.

"Chrom care to explain" Emmeryn was smiling but the way Chrom tensed seemed to say there was more to it.

Chrom abruptly pulled back and turned to face his sister as he did both him and Corrin turned red in the face "Emm… uh…" Chrom seemed at a loss for words, unfortunately for them Lissa decided to speak up "I can explain!"

"Oh please no…"Corrin spoke quickly and quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Well Corrin travelled through time when she was young and fell in love with our dear brother, and unable to be apart from him she ventured back to our time to use her mature womanly wiles to bewitch and…" She was thankfully quieted by Emmeryn raising her hand.

"Well thank you Lissa but I think I'll let Chrom and Corrin explain themselves." Emmeryn was still smiling but had a hand placed to her temple.

"Emm… I am in love with lady Corrin… I did not realize it until recently however judging by what she has told me the affection she has for me caused her some heart ache over the years so I ask of you do not judge her for her actions and do not believe whatever rumours are being spread about her, she couldn't sleep so…" He trailed off waiting for his older sister to speak.

"I believe you Chrom I don't think you are the type to take advantage of a Lady in need and I don't believe that Lady Corrin would do anything so… un-lady like, I just wish you would have told me sooner." Emmeryn smiled sweetly, as she did Corrin was wondering if she ever frowned.

Over the next few days they found their way to the border and the Shepherds got their first look at the enemy of the Halidom the Mad king of Plegia Gangrel, a pale grey skinned man with a lithe physique he wore an elaborate yellow and black outfit that had a short cloak and he held a Levin sword in his right hand he cackled as he laid eyes on Emmeryn "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

Emmeryn looked unfazed her usual smile shifting to a neutral look "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

As she finished speaking a breath taking tan skin woman stepped next to Gangrel every motion was there to intoxicate and manipulate Corrin had seen her type before and she resisted the urge to growl as the woman spoke with a voice like honey "The truth? I can give you the truth." Corrin felt as though they had stepped into the spider's web.

Emmeryn turned her gaze to address the new comer she looked clam "Perhaps milady might first share her name?" there was a fierceness that Corrin could feel emanating from her she felt like a bulwark against the darkness and Corrin felt invigorated knowing she was there.

"You may call me Aversa." There was venom in her words she could also sense Emmeryn's resilience.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn continued speaking calmly there was just enough volume to her voice that all might hear her.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Gangrel suddenly looked bored and waved his hand in the direction of two Plegian bandits who was holding a young woman wearing an all too familiar pink attire.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle kept her dignity as best she could as she struggled against her captor.

"Maribelle!" Lissa stepped forward only to be stopped by Fredrick placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring look.

Maribelle looked shocked "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" she stopped her struggling and looked to be holding back tears.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa's silken honeyed voice was almost believable.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle spoke with a surprising amount of venom in her words.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." Aversa waved dismissively at Maribelle.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." Gangrel smiled and it was sickening to watch.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" Maribelle spoke with zeal barely holding back her anger.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." The King seemed to be trying to hold back another sickening grin as he spoke.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle looked to Emmeryn for the first time showing fear.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." Emmeryn continued to speak calmly although she seemed to be wavering slightly.

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel's sickening smile returned.

As Chrom yelled and the conversation continued Anna stepped next to Corrin and Whispered "You know I could just kill him now free of charge" She smiled playfully but Corrin could see in her eyes that she meant it.

"I have a better idea" Corrin smiled and stepped forward drawing the eyes of everyone.

"Oh? And who is this stunning little snowflake?" Gangrel's attention shifted to Corrin watching her with some interest.

"I'm simply someone who has observed a Mad King and you barely qualify for the title, in fact you barely qualify for the title of tyrant or King all I see is a coward and his pet harlot trying to play villain and failing." As Corrin finished speaking the jaws of all fell slack, she simply smiled and awaited the kings response.

"I… You…You insolent worm! I am Gangrel the Mad King of Plegia you would dare say I am a failure!" Gangrel seemed infuriated his eyes never leaving Corrin as he yelled.

"Funny that you mentioned wyrms… although I prefer the term dragon" With that she half transformed spreading her wings and taking to the sky positioning herself above Gangrel.

"My goodness its not fair to bring a dragon to a peace meeting your exaltedness!" Gangrel looked at Corrin with awe the look causing a jealous hatred to form in Chrom's chest,he then turned his attention back to Emmeryn "Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn, Corrin, Chrom and Lissa looked at the King in shock as he spoke.


	25. Battles and rescues

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn was the first to compose herself and with the grave tone her words had the rest of the shepherds were beginning to realise just what Gangrel was asking of them.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! ...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..." Gangrel seemed to enjoy his own joke his eyes constantly shifting between Emmeryn and Corrin.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" Emmeryn spoke with clarity and zeal as she tried to emphasize the importance of the emblem while appealing to the king.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel cackled as he saw the look of horror cross the faces of the royals and the shepherds.

"What!?" Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa and Corrin echoed the same question.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Gangrel's twisted joy warped to anger as he spoke, Corrin looked to Chrom who just stared at the ground _No matter where I go war begets war and Violence just breeds Violence…._

" _It doesn't have to be this way…."_ The silken voice of madness returned and was more tempting than ever.

" _Be gone I've resisted you this long you shan't have me now"_ Corrin blocked the voice out again, once more the whispers of madness clawed at her mind subtly.

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace." Emmeryn's voice cut thorough the madness and brought Corrin back into the present and out of her mind.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel seemed to have given up on the idea of a hostage he was now making demands "Oh and the snow flake too, consider her collateral for wasting my time."

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle raised her head high as she spoke once she had finished Corrin looked down towards Emmeryn "The same goes for my your grace"

"No, Maribelle, Corrin… I can't…" Emmeryn seemed have noticed that the negotiations had broken down and peace was no longer an option.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Gangrel threw his arm forward to signal a pair of Plegian soldiers to charge the exalt.

As they got into range to strike Chrom dashed forward his blade finding the heart of the first soldier as he drew falchion back the second ran by only to be turned to crystalline ash by Corrin "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom glared at the Plegian forces around them as Corrin landed by his side.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel's decree set the Plegian forces into motion and the battle lines were drawn.

While the soldiers readied themselves Aversa approached Maribelle with a twisted smile on her face "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

"No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..." Maribelle closed her eyes as Aversa readied a spell however as she braced herself for the end a large blast of cutting wind severed the her captors grasp on her and caused Aversa to use her magic to shield herself.

"What insolent pest would dare?" Aversa looked around seeking the source of her annoyance only to have another blast of magic fly at her.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken stepped out from the bushes and threw another blast of magic stepping between Maribelle and Aversa.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?" Maribelle's eyes went wide as she grabbed her stave.

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken glanced over his shoulder before defending himself from Aversa's attack.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." The witch threw yet another dark magic attack towards Ricken who easily countered it.

"Don't talk down to me Witch!" The duel continued until an arrow narrowly missed Aversa who turned to flee, as she did Ricken and Maribelle turned to see who had saved them.

"Hey there, don't worry Ill charge this one to Corrin" Anna winked at the two of them who stood dumbfounded "We might want to meet up with the rest huh?" With that Anna led them through the paths she had found up to them.

As they fled Aversa glared at them from the back of her dark Pegasus "Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." She smiled and turned back towards the capital.

Back on the front lines Gangrel's captain Orton readied himself to deal with the shepherds.

Across the battlefield the shepherds clashed with the Plegian forces Corrin pushed forward not caring as she felt the sting of blades against her skin her eyes were focused on Orton, two Plegians came for her as they did she sidestepped the first strike and swiftly drove her blade into his chest before using her tome to change into a long coat and light armour in her hands she held a pair of Katana, these blades were known as the Hagakure blades they were a Hoshidan relic, with the speed her new attire allowed she swiftly executed the second soldier before pushing forward.

Meanwhile Chrom had found himself fighting alongside Robin the two of them had secured a fort and were fighting back to back within its walls when they caught a moments respite Robin looked to Chrom "I just want to say I'm sorry for my distant behaviour, I.." before she could continue Chrom smiled.

"You don't have to worry, you've had our backs when we needed it" His smile disarmed her and she felt a smaller flutter in her heart however she simply grinned.

"Also I just want to say that you should enjoy Corrin while she's yours because I've not given up yet" She smiled as Chrom chuckled.

"Well good luck" the two of them began fighting off the next wave as Chrom finished speaking.

Corrin continued to push forwards her trail of death growing with each moment advancing towards Orton and his wyvern aiming to bring him down to her level; with each enemy felled she could feel the madness grow the whispers drowning out the cries of pain that were left in her wake.

As she neared Orton she could hear an almost chime like voice piercing the whispers "…Lady Corrin… Lady Corrin Stop!"


	26. Inner demons and Outer Conflict

Emmeryn had no idea what had driven her to charge onto the field of battle all she had thought about was the devastation she had seen in Corrin's wake, it would have bothered less if Corrin had at least killed some of her foes however Corrin had simply left the dying to bleed out rather than end their suffering, from what the exalt had seen and heard of Corrin this was out of character for her.

Emmeryn stood in the swirling chaos of combat staring into Corrin's eyes, the woman that stared back at her wasn't the same as the one she had met a few days ago there was a primal madness in her eyes however she almost seemed frozen in place her body was trembling like she was resisting some sort of influence.

"Corrin please tell me what's happening I can help" Emmeryn hadn't felt fear like this for quite some time and as much as she hated to admit it some small part of her enjoyed the primal way Corrin was looking at her.

"R-Run…" Corrin tried to say more but all that escaped her lips was a primal growl followed by a pained hiss, her eyes seemed to shift from their usual crimson to onyx as they did her body doubled over as though racked with pain whilst violet crystals swirled around her pushing her towards her draconic state.

As this happened Corrin stood in her head space bloodied and exhausted, across from her sat a figure cloaked in shadow in its hand sat the Shadow Yato in all its dark glory "So… you still believe that the path you walked was the correct one? All you had to do was stick to the path that led you to the white throne but no… you used that little gift of yours to start over and walk down a path of…ugh… unity that allowed Nohr and Hoshido to stand, we could have ruled and had everything we wanted…" The figure stood and lifted Corrin's head with its Yato "Why? Why would you do this?" The figure was trembling; Corrin couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness.

"Why are you here? I'm tired of ghosts…" Corrin struggled to keep her sub-consciousness intact; she had been having these episodes for some time and after she had revealed this to Lilith the astral dragon had explained that if her sub-conscious body was destroyed then she would cease to be, so all she had to do was endure a little longer.

"I'm not a ghost exactly" The shadow moved back to what it had taken to sitting on as it did a radiant creature appeared.

"No you're not your just a remnant of her abusing her powers, just as I am" The radiant figure spoke with a regal voice and had the Divine Yato next to it.

"I really am mad aren't I?" Corrin knew she was a broken woman but this showed the extent of her madness, it wasn't her father at this point it was her, she had the power to reset timelines and had done it twice, once she fought with Hoshido, once with Nohr before she unified them against Valla and her father, the lasting scars on her psyche had left her vulnerable and that had been her fathers in; Anankos had slipped through the cracks in her psyche and planted the seeds of madness, the lasting effects were this.

"Well if your mad then we're mad" The shadow leaned back and looked over the edge of her Yato.

"Yes we know how this goes; the monster, the hero and the saviour stand against the bigger monster when it rears its head however you…" The radiant figure gestured to Corrin "Yes you, had to try to combat the monster alone, you know none of us are strong enough to defeat it alone" The figure took up her Yato and looked towards the darkness that was forming.

While Corrin fought her inner demons the shepherds had formed up around her immobile body, even Emmeryn had taken up a fire tome and a healing stave to keep them in the fight, the defensive formation left their cavalry on foot to make up for the lack of infantry, Donnel was holding his own and causing the Plegians to think twice about approaching his flank, Fredrick was a terrifying force of nature as he always was however he was beginning to show wear and tear from the constant assault as he began to falter Sully dived in her lance finding the heart of the large Plegian axe wielder she smiled up at her mentor blood mixing with her red hair and armour "No dying on me yet Lt. you owe me a rematch." Fredrick looked down at her stunned before smiling.

"Of course, but you can't die either Sully" Fredrick's smile turned to a grimace as he shoved the now corpse of Sully's lance and took up a shield "Now face me if you dare" Sully stood behind him ready to assist should he need it but her head was spinning she couldn't tell if it was blood loss or something else.

On the opposite side there was a small gap between the encroaching Plegians and Lon'qu who had only sustained a few minor scratches from the wave of axe wielders, behind him stood Lissa and Maribelle who stood ready to assist the shepherds and watch Corrin, Lissa moved forward and placed her stave on Lon'qu's shoulder closing his wounds "Are you okay?"

"Never better, knowing you have my back is all the encouragement I need, I shall not falter in my duty to protect you princess" He spoke with his usual cool demeanour however as he spoke Lissa's heart raced.

Seeing that Lissa was well protected Maribelle looked to where Ricken was, he stood breathing heavily behind Stahl upon seeing this she lightly bopped his head with her parasol "Ricken you're not managing your magic very well, t'would be a rather terrible end to your heroic rescue if you fell before saving me" she smiled as he took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself.

"If we survive would you want to join me for tea?" Ricken did his best to stay composed as he asked the question but it was difficult with the enemy bearing down upon them, Maribelle was stunned as she watched Ricken fight alongside Stahl.

Robin threw a bolt of lightning towards Orton who rolled his wyvern low unfortunately into striking range of Chrom who with a disciplined strike took the beast down, as the wounded Wyvern crashed into the ground Orton rolled off and readied his hatchet whilst the two Ylissians stood ready to oppose the captain, before they clashed what appeared to a pair of bolas launched from some sort of trick arrow coiled around Orton's arms as he dropped the hatchet a blur of red slid under his legs taking him out "Wha-!" after he had hit the ground Anna bound his legs and grinned.

"That is how we Vallan's deal with high priority targets, just let Corrin talk to him once this is over and we will have a very valuable source of information and a skilled wyvern rider, to dragons one arrow" She smiled and slammed her foot onto Orton's face before he could comment.

"Okay quick question, what are those arrows and how easy are they to mass produce?" Robin looked towards the now unconscious Orton and then to the trick arrow that Anna recovered.

"They're a Vallan speciality, Corrin's own design; we had capture specialists but there were difficulties getting them close so between Anna ingenuity and Corrin having constant night terrors we developed these trick arrows one of many that made me a pretty penny and caused me to… well find my way to Corrin's side shall we say" Anna smiled coyly as she finished her explanation "Oh yeah and with the right funding" she winked at the two commanders "I can outfit the entire Ylissean spy force and army with these nifty little devices" her smile turned into that of a con woman selling her greatest deception.

"Okay we'll discuss this after we sort this mess out because our defensive ring is failing and Corrin is in danger" Robin began heading towards the surrounded shepherds followed by Chrom and Anna.

As the circle closed pushing the Shepherds closer towards the immobile Corrin they fought harder and harder, Sully had been pulled back and fixed up as best as Maribelle, Lissa and Emmeryn could in the heat of combat, Phila and the other Pegasus knights had tried to relive the Shepherds but a few well-placed archers deterred their attempts after the first few tries they had switched to javelins and had slowed the Plegians down but their support was limited by ammunition.

Meanwhile in Corrin's headspace she was losing the fight her madness was shapeless this time making the fight for her and her other forms difficult and one-sided "See if you'd stuck with the path that Nohr laid before you this wouldn't be happening!" her shadow form leapt away from a formless attack landing awkwardly on its injured leg.

"Or she could have remained in Hoshido where her true family supported her and healed her scars" Her radiant form barely evaded another attack before dropping to one knee clutching her side.

"How about you both shut up and focus on winning, the 'power' of Nohr was self-destructive and you know it and Hoshido may have healed my scars but they're a badge of pride and a reminder of the price I paid to win, I'm the saviour and I did not go through all of that pain and suffering to lose here and succumb to this damnable madness!" as Corrin spoke her Yato glowed taking on its Omega form "I am the master of my fate and you shall not take me fiend!"

The three Corrin's struck at the darkness which roared its fury at their resistance _"You fools! Why do you resist! Can't you just die already!"_ it roared and lashed out again only to be driven back once more its fury was well known as the Corrin's drove it back into the recesses of her mind.

"So? Until next time right?" The radiant Corrin sighed as she clutched her side.

"Ha! Of Course, it was a great fight and as much as I hate to admit it we're wrong there's a reason you never reset again… you still have everyone…" Her shadow form leaned on her Yato and sighed.

"I even if you believe that I wouldn't have made the choice without either of you two." Corrin smiled and wrapped her arms around her other forms whose auras of shadow and light faded revealing the other two Corrin's, shadow Corrin had a scar across her face and a hard look in her eyes while divine Corrin was flawless her soft eyes told of the future she had one.

As the embrace broke Corrin awoke to find herself in the back of a cart she saw Chrom dozing holding her hand on her other side Robin dozed holding her other hand, sitting at the entrance to the cart was Anna her bow ready as she scanned the surrounding environment, Corrin had never felt safer… until she saw a very exhausted Emmeryn sitting in the last seat giving her a friendly look which seemingly held more than happiness "Lady Corrin I'd like a word if you're feeling up for it" Corrin suddenly felt like she was on the headsmen's block


	27. Recovery and Relationships

"Of course Lady Emmeryn…" Corrin couldn't shake the feeling of fear that had grasped her heart.

"Do not fear, I am more than aware that you have some… interesting quirks… I was simply wondering how you were feeling." The Exalt smiled in a fashion that reminded Corrin of her mother.

"Oh… I'm fine, although I feel as though I've been trampled by a heard of Pegasi." Corrin smiled doing her best to reassure the Exalt.

"Might I ask what happened? You just seemed to stop before telling me to run… I have never felt such fear, not only for my life but for yours…" As Emmeryn spoke Corrin couldn't help but feel guilty, if this is what Emmeryn had felt then what had she put the others through? What had Chrom gone through? Her heart hurt the more she thought about it.

"I- I'm sorry lady Emmeryn…" As Corrin began speaking Emmeryn cut her off.

"Do not apologize I feel as though this experience brought us closer, Chrom always said that fighting alongside one another strengthens the bonds between us, I believe I can see what he meant now." Emmeryn smiled as she spoke which only reassured Corrin.

"Hey, Corrin could have told you that, it was her entire matchmaking strategy during our conflicts" Anna gave Corrin a sly look over her shoulder as she spoke and was quite pleased to see Corrin shoot her a return look that told her to shut up.

Emmeryn chuckled "A matchmaking strategy? My that's quite a way to get your friends to start a relationship."

"Well… they say that war makes for strange bedfellows I may have just hurried along the 'bed' part of that" Corrin smiled sheepishly.

"Well it worked I'm guessing that you haven't mentioned the Outrealm children yet?" Anna's smile only widened as Corrin now shot her a look that said she was going to pay for this later.

"Outrealm Children?" Emmeryn looked between the two women waiting one for them to give her an answer.

Corrin sighed heavily "Well... my plan worked a little too well and the relationships I had helped flourish bore fruit, we couldn't have soldiers unable to fight due to having to care for their children and we couldn't have them in camp in case it got attacked, so our solution was to place them in the care of families within the Outrealms a series of otherworld's where time moved differently and they were safe enough for a time, but around the children's eighteenth birthdays the Vallan soldiers found them so we went and did the responsible thing; we saved them and allowed them to join our forces" If Corrin's body didn't rebel against every action bar talking she would have shrugged nonchalantly .

Emmeryn looked between Anna and Corrin trying to figure out if they were joking or not, as the caravan slowly made its way back to Ylisse the royal cart was filled with friendly conversation between the three women, while they made polite conversation the shepherds were having conversations of their own.

Sully grimaced slightly as she rode near the back of the caravan, her wounds had been healed but in her regular fashion she had concealed some of them, Stahl had expressed his concerns however she had brushed them off as she always had all she wanted was something to distract her from her recent revelation about her mentor and commanding officer.

As she did her best to focus on her duty she suddenly noticed Stahl's absence and heard the all too familiar sound of armoured barding that she had come to associate with Fredrick's presence _that sly little…_ She didn't finish the thought as she saw Fredrick looking at her "Are you sure you should be riding Sully? You wounds seem to be causing you some irritation" Fredrick's stern gaze caused her heart to flutter, a strange sensation.

"I-I'm fine there's nothing for you to worry about" Sully had no idea why she was acting like this it was out of character for her.

"Are you sure? You're slightly red in the face and holding your side" Fredrick was genuinely concerned for Sully's health she had taken quite a few hits in the fight and he had always known her to be a frustratingly reckless fighter, when she had asked him not to die she had revitalised him in a way that fighting for his lord couldn't.

"W-when did you start concerning yourself with people other than Chrom?" Sully was touched by his concern and was regretting her statement, she had come off as harsh and aggressive and that wasn't her intention at all.

Fredrick sighed; he had dealt with his lord and lady being stubborn before so he was well prepared for this, he approached her horse and with minimal effort pulled sully onto his horse and then placed her on the nearby cart "I would hate to have to pull rank on you Sully so please just rest and let me worry about everything" He smiled as he quickly grabbed the reigns of Sully's horse before staying close, something inside him longed to hold her again but he pushed the feeling down it wasn't appropriate.

Sully hated feeling weak however when Fredrick had grabbed her she had felt strong and safe, she was coming to hate the confusing feelings swirling within her chest she just wanted him to hold her and tell her that there was nothing wrong with these feelings and that they only made her stronger as she couldn't convince herself of those thoughts.

As Sully battled her inner emotions the other shepherds were experiencing similar feelings, Lissa found herself walking close to Lon'qu, since the battle the princess had been thinking over what the swordsman had said every time she had tried to make sense of it she found her heart racing, it was such a simple statement but when he had said it she had felt as though she could take on the world with him by her side.

Maribelle also found herself questioning what had happened, Ricken had asked her out for tea which was surprising since he had shown little interest in people other than Miriel which most had assumed was because of their joint interest in the arcane, but they both came from somewhat esteemed noble families so it wouldn't be so bad if she said yes would it?

By the time the shepherds were coming close to Ylisstol Corrin was capable of moving again and as she had been traveling with Chrom and Emmeryn she had noticed the little interactions that the shepherds were having and decided that maybe it was time to get back to her old matchmaking ways whilst trying to save the world and keep her own relationship on track… well if anyone could do it, it would be her after all she'd defeated a god once and managed to get her family's unified.


	28. Foresight and Plans

Ylisstol was buzzing with the news of the newly declared war; Emmeryn had excused herself from the company of the shepherds upon their return the palace, once they had parted ways the shepherds returned to the barracks to rest and recuperate.

Chrom sat in Corrin's room with her as much as the dragon queen hated being forced to rest she didn't want to cause anyone any more concern "So Chrom mind if I ask you something?" Corrin smirked slightly as the Prince looked to her.

"Ask away" Chrom smiled brightly although he was suspicious of the mischievous glint in the queen's eye.

"Have you noticed anything about the others?" Corrin watched the gears turning in the Prince's head with a sly smile.

"Well, Sully seemed to be uncomfortable even after she had been healed, Lissa was surprisingly quiet and Ricken seemed more distracted than usual, not that he should have been there in the first place." Chrom looked thoughtful as he spoke, a look that Corrin thought was cute.

"Not what I meant Chrom, your shepherds are strengthening their bonds and well it seems like romance might be on the cards for them." Corrin's smile only widened as realization hit the Prince like a cavalry charge.

"Oh… Well that's certainly surprising; I can't believe that I missed that." Chrom placed a hand on his chin as he spoke clearly trying to figure out who it could be.

"Yes it's certainly surprising" Corrin rolled her eyes she loved Chrom but he could be oblivious sometimes "But I thought we could push them along…" She smiled as Chrom looked at her.

"You really are mad aren't you?" Chrom smiled gently "Well I'm game as much as I may come to regret this, so what's your plan?" He leaned in conspiratorially.

"Well, Fredrick and Sully seem to be the easiest to work on since they have more in common." Corrin did her best not to laugh as Chrom's eyes widened with the mention of his childhood friend and his lieutenant.

"W-wait! Fredrick and Sully? Fredrick the wary and Sully? Uh…" Chrom seemed to be unable to fully comprehend the idea.

Corrin giggled at his reaction "Yes and I think they're a good match for each other, Sully may be able to help Fredrick lighten up a little" She smiled as she spoke which seemed to settle Chrom a little.

"Okay… So how do you plan on helping them?" Chrom watched Corrin carefully fearing slightly for his friends.

"Well the two of them just need a push, so maybe organise some sparring and make sure they face each other." Corrin placed a hand on her chin as she spoke simply speaking her ideas without thinking too much.

"So push them together? I assumed something more complex considering your battle strategies" Chrom smiled as Corrin stuck her tongue out he enjoyed this playful side of her. "Well we'll enact the plan during the march to Ferox tomorrow, for now I need rest thank you for staying with me Chrom" She smiled as Chrom took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Sleep well, if you need me you know where to find me" With that Chrom left Corrin's room and began to head to his own as he passed the courtyard he decided to head out for some air, a lot had happened and he still needed to gather his thoughts about Corrin and her 'quirks' as Emmeryn had called them.

As he stepped into the cool night air Chrom noticed the bushes rustle on instinct he placed his hand on Falchion, he lowered his guard when Corrin appeared from the palace "Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" Corrin had struggled to sleep after Chrom had left and had decided to seek him out.

"Oh, Corrin. Just...duelling with some unpleasant thoughts... As you know tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn." Chrom wanted to tell her about his concerns about her wellbeing but he kept it to himself for now.

"Such an experience would change anyone." Corrin looked to the stars with a far off expression; she knew all too well how such events could change someone; however it had changed Emmeryn for the better.

"Indeed. When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood." Chrom joined Corrin in looking at the stars as he spoke, wrapping his arms around her from behind and holding her close.

"It must have been so hard..." She turned to look at him nuzzling close as she spoke.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Corrin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Yliesse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the Halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." As he finished speaking Corrin looked into Chrom's eyes and began to edge closer, just as she was about to kiss away his concerns the rustling returned and both of them quickly stepped back and placed their hand on their divine weapons.

"Well spoken, sir." 'Marth' felt bad about interrupting such a moment between her parents but she was very aware that she wasn't the only observer.

"Marth..." Chrom barely held his frustration back; the swordsman had a habit of showing up and complicating things.

"Good evening to you both, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 'Marth' tried her hardest not to smirk as her parents turned slightly red.

"No however it is rude to eavesdrop but that's a discussion for another time, how did you get in here?" Chrom locked eyes with the swordsman a sudden concern growing in his mind.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." 'Marth' shrugged casually as she spoke.

"There? But how would you...? Ugh." Chrom face palmed, he had thought that particular weakness was well concealed.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Corrin was concerned if there was such a weakness it needed to be dealt with.

"Yes he does, he bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and he believed it well concealed, but there are those that know of it." 'Marth' smiled as her father covered his face more "Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you." Her tone turned grave as she spoke instantly causing the two of them to shift focus to her.

"Warn us?" Chrom tried to keep his voice level but both Corrin and 'Marth' could hear the concern growing.

"The exalt's life is in danger." 'Marth' spoke calmly and quickly making sure the seriousness of the situation was conveyed without confusion.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." As he spoke Chrom looked back towards the palace betraying his dismissive tone.

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." 'Marth' spoke nervously, she had to get them to believe her no matter what.

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom exhaled as he spoke glad that 'Marth' was just mad.

"Chrom I think we should trust he-him on this" Corrin looked to 'Marth' and nodded before looking back to Chrom "He has shown a strange level of foresight thus far."

"Just because he told you about the bandit attack on Donnel's village it doesn't mean he can see the future" Chrom could feel the pang of jealousy rising in his chest again and he hated it.

"Yes that is true and I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" With that 'Marth' dashed towards Chrom with her blade drawn.


	29. Assault and Allies pt1

Chrom's eyes widened as Marth rushed towards him, before he could draw Falchion 'Marth' dashed passed him "I'm about to save your life." Chrom barely had time to acknowledge 'Marth' before he dashed past him and delivered a swift slash "...From him." A body hit the floor as 'Marth' spoke.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" 'Marth sighed as she spoke.

"...Yeah." Chrom was stunned but before he could process what had happened he noticed movement behind 'Marth' without thinking he moved to draw Falchion.

'Marth' turned in time to see the assassin's blade she attempted to step beck _I can't evade!_ Just as the blade was about to connect 'Marth' lost her footing, the blade of the fallen assassin being the cause, as she fell the assassin's blade narrowly missed slicing her already damage mask clean in half, as it fell away her long blue hair fell free with her silver strands falling to frame the right side of her face, as she hit the floor Chrom struck the second assassin down.

"Wait, you're—you're a woman?" Chrom seemed surprised by this revelation although Corrin simply watched with amusement while checking their surroundings for more potential threats.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now, Lady Corrin has known for some time." 'Marth' smiled at Chrom as he looked between herself and Corrin.

Before Chrom could respond an explosion rocked the palace grounds without a word the three of them shared a look and began sprinting into the palace.

As they pushed into the palace they came across Robin who had just finished a small group, 'Marth' froze for a second as she looked at the scorch marks they were very reminisce of Grima's destructive flames, Robin turned to the approaching group "They're here for the Exalt, the others went to guard her chambers"

"Alright good work Robin, we should make our way there and meet up with them" Chrom smiled as he spoke before heading towards his sisters' chambers.

As they made their way towards the exalts chambers the group encountered Phila who was more than happy to join them.

Once they arrived at the chambers they could see the few shepherds that had rallied, Lon'qu already had a few fallen assassins around him, Vaike also had his fair share of defeated foes, Ricken and Miriel were finishing off a few retreating foes while Maribelle and Lissa tended to the wounded guards. Phila gathered a few Pegasus knights and made her way to the stables explaining that the quicker they had air support the better.

'Marth' looked to Chrom "I'll hold the central stairway, there's only room enough for them to come one at a time there."

Before Chrom could respond Corrin spoke "Be careful, even if you are fighting with such favourable conditions exhaustion and injuries are greater threats than your foes." 'Marth' nodded and took her position.

Chrom lead Robin and Corrin into the Exalts chambers they were fitting for her station, she had a grand four post bed with silken curtains, a large elegant armoire occupied one corner, whilst an ornate chest and elegant table sat next to her bed.

"Emm are you okay?" Chrom's voice was filled with concern as he looked at the exalt.

"I'm fine Chrom, your shepherds got here just in time" Emmeryn smiled although Corrin could see the fear she hid so well.

"Alright, just lock your doors and wait for us to let you know it's safe" Chrom turned to leave, as he did Robin and Corrin smiled at the exalt if only to reassure her.

"I wasn't planning on marching out there Chrom" Emmeryn smiled slightly before closing her doors.

The Prince, Queen and Tactician stood facing the western corridor as they awaited their foes a lithe looking young man with bright orange hair that he kept partially under control with a strip of cloth tied around his head wearing dark coloured clothes consisting of a cloak, light shirt and trousers with leather arm guards, his grey eyes met the three of them as he rounded the corner and even with the chaos of the attack he seemed unfazed "Oh hey there" his voice was low and had slight gruffness to it however it had a kind and charming undertone.

"'Oh hey there'? You're breaking in with assassins and that's all you can say? Drop your weapon, or die where you stand! " Chrom pointed his blade at the very oblivious thief, the anger in his voice caused Robin to flinch.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." The thief held his hands up in an attempt to calm the prince although as he did he locked eyes with Corrin _I feel like I know you_ his gaze told her that.

Corrin was fighting the urge to hug the man _It can't be Asugi… No one else can access the links between Valla and the outside… not without the portals anyway and none of those connect to here…_ "Yet you run with a band of assassins?" Corrin was conflicted as she spoke; she had previously spoken with Asugi about a similar thing, she could feel her heart ache for home.

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors; crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out." The thief seemed very nonchalant about his intentions and profession clearly knowing that the assassins were a bigger threat.

"Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" Corrin received looks from both Robin and Chrom as she spoke neither of them trusting her.

"Beg pardon?" The thief looked just as confused as the Prince and Tactician.

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes." Corrin gave a small smile as she spoke; even if she was wrong about this man she couldn't bring herself to kill someone that looked so familiar to her.

"Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity...if you sweeten the deal." He smirked he knew these blue bloods were good for one thing…

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel." Chrom's frustration faded to annoyance as he began to rummage around for his personal funds.

"Actually I think I can offer you something better" Corrin smiled coyly as she produced a heavy pouch that looked to contain all manner of precious jewels "A gift from a dragons horde" she had a gentle seductive thrum to her voice as she spoke that left Chrom and Robin's heads spinning and their hearts racing.

The thief cautiously opened the pouch, the minute he did his eyes widened and he popped one of its contents into his mouth "Holy- These are amazing where'd you get them?"

"My home country, I can get more if you work with us" Corrin smiled as she did both Robin and Chrom could see the sadness in her eyes _He may not be Asugi but he likes the candy that he made for me and I think that's enough_.

"IT'S A DEAL!" The thief became more animated as he popped yet another piece of candy into his mouth.

"You'll risk your life for us if we give you...a bag of candy?" Chrom had given up believing this man to be a threat.

"I said "sweeten the deal," didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you can guarantee more candy?" His eyes moved from Chrom to Corrin as he spoke.

Corrin laughed "Of course, it's a meagre price to pay after all"

As the Ylissians readied their defences once more the assassins began to rally their numbers whilst a grey skinned man simply grinned confident of his victory….

 _ **So Apologies for the short Hiatus but I needed to step back and take a break to return with a fresh view on the story, Uploads may be slightly more delayed than they were before but I am back. Again Apologies –R.J**_


	30. Assault and Allies pt 2

The shepherds were being pushed hard, even with the assistance of the palace guards it was still a bloody conflict, after beating back the first waves Chrom noticed an unfamiliar figure behind their defences.

"Another assassin?" Chrom turned his blade as he spoke, ready to engage this new threat.

"Hold! Panne is not your enemy." 'Marth' did her best to calm him, interposing herself between his blade and Panne.

"You know her?" Chrom lowered his blade slightly exhaling slightly, weary of the newcomer.

"I know...of her. And I knew she would come here tonight." 'Marth' spoke carefully, doing her best not to give too much away.

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Chrom smiled as he looked to the strange swordswoman, he was glad for the reprieve from combat but he could already hear the next wave of soldiers approaching.

"As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally." 'Marth' Smiled as she watched Chrom place his faith in her, however much like him she could hear the coming wave.

"Then I shall trust you for now." With that Chrom returned to the front to assist Corrin and Robin with the incoming Cavaliers.

The next few waves of enemies were easily defeated, the tide turned as the reinforcements from outside were cut off and easily defeated by Phila and the newly rallied Pegasus knights, within the palace Robin and Corrin had pushed towards the courtyards in an attempt to rout the remaining assassins out.

As the last of them fell Corrin looked to Robin with a smile "Well this is an experience I really don't want repeat"

"I agree… I just wish I knew how they got in" Robin looked around carefully, as she did she could feel Grima in the back of her mind _Behind you!_ Robin whirled around as she did Corrin followed her gaze then both women's hearts stopped.

Before them stood a man with grey skin and dull crimson eyes, his long purple robes flowed in the night breeze; violet magic danced around his long spindly fingers, an aura of malice accompanied him "Well this is certainly a troublesome development. Tell me who are you?" His voice had a sinister edge then caused both Corrin and Robin's skin to crawl.

"You first…" Corrin remained on guard her grip tightening around the Yato's hilt.

 _Be wary of this one… something is not right with him._ Robin could sense what Grima was saying, the enemy before them… something was familiar and unsettling about him.

"You are a little more than a pair of pests and I shall not see my plans foiled by you." With that their foe launched grim dark magic towards them, as the spell closed the distance Corrin moved to touch her tome but before she could a large spear of lightning pierced the spell grazing their foe.

Corrin looked to the source of the spell and found herself surprised to see it was Robin, who had conjured the spell; she now stood at the edge of consciousness breathing heavily but smiling as she looked towards Corrin "Well… Impressed?" with that Robin lost consciousness.

Corrin smiled _why must dragons be such fickle creatures_ as she chided herself she stood ready glaring at her foe "You shall fall here and I shall make sure none remember you" with that she dashed forwards closing the distance with surprising speed.

"Mongrel rat die!" the grey skinned man threw several more spells each finding their mark upon his foe, however none of the spells he could manifest slowed the charge of the dragon queen.

As fear consumed the man's eyes the queen lashed out her Yato flashing beneath the pale moon, the queen's strike as ever found its mark slashing the man's chest open a merciless swing "You… *cough* you… how could you know the plan…" Still coughing up blood the man throws his hand up a dark orb sailing forth, before it could collide however another blade flashed brightly slashing the spell with radiant light the resulting clash blinded all present.

As their sight returned the man was gone as was the evidence of the conflict with him bar a few stray droplets of blood, Corrin looked to her saviour whilst nursing her wounds, she was unsurprised to see 'Marth' standing there however she was surprised to see tears in the young warriors eyes "Marth? Are you-" Before she could continue her question the young warrior threw her arms around Corrin.

"Don't ever be so reckless again there are people that care about you!" Corrin's heart ached hearing her say such things, it wasn't the first time she had been told and reminded that her behaviour caused worry in those close to her.

"I promise I won't be…" Those words sounded hollow even as they left her lips "Now I feel the winds calling you again, would I be wrong?" She smiled sadly, in her time as queen she had become quite good at reading the intent of those she knew.

"Yes… how did?" 'Marth' had heard of her mother's ability to guess the intentions of others without much error, it was surprising to see it though.

"Call it intuition, but were you truly planning on leaving without a good-bye?" Corrin smiled as she looked into 'Marth's' eyes, as she did her breath caught in her throat, there hidden her left eye was an all too familiar mark "'Marth' that mark just who are…"

The young warrior hastily pulled away and turned to leave "I…I promise you… you will have your answers just please…" the sadness in her voice was more than enough to convince Corrin to drop the question.

"I shall wait, you haven't failed to uphold that promise yet" Corrin smiled as 'Marth' hastened away, her smiled faltered as she checked Robin, after a brief check she sighed relived to find Robin still breathing, with that she settled against a nearby wall resting Robin's head upon her lap.

As the two of them settled in to rest the rest of the Shepherds began clearing the halls and seeking information about their would be assassins, Gaius helped with this endeavour answering what he could, their other new ally Panne explained she had followed the assassins from the great plains far to the west having seen them cross the border from Plegia with this information the shepherds decided their path.

Their goal as Corrin and Robin were informed when they had recovered was to escort the Exalt through the northern passes towards Ferox and then turn back to protect Ylisstol from the potential threat of invasion, with the plans agreed upon the shepherds prepared for travel.

As the various preparations were made Corrin entered the Exalts Chambers "Lady Emmeryn? Are you here?" After a few moments Emmeryn emerged clearly having dressed.

"Ah Lady Corrin is there something you need?" Emmeryn smiled, even as she did Corrin could tell it was simply meant to put her at ease.

"I just wanted to say, I know how you are feeling. A ruler, even one of kind heart such as yourself, gains strength from their people and by leaving them you feel weak, like you are betraying all the trust they have in you right?" Corrin spoke softly and chose her words carefully so as not to offend the other ruler.

"You speak truths that I wish my siblings could understand, it is as you say I feel as though I am betraying my people and all of Ylisse, this war and now my leaving I feel as though I have failed…" Emmeryn sat upon her bed as she spoke smiling sadly as she spoke.

"Believe me I have experienced these feelings before and they are never pleasant, especially when those around you can scarce begin to understand them." Corrin sat next to the Exalt and mirrored her sad smile.

"Ha… we are who people look to for leadership and yet we barely know our way forwards" Emmeryn spoke softly smiling as Corrin nodded sharing her sentiment.

"However we are the ones who must lead even if we do not understand the path that yet lies before us by whatever the heavens have in store for us." The dragon queen stared into the distance looking past the walls of the palace at something beyond Emmeryn's vision, the Exalt found the queen rather beautiful as she spoke of such things and as those thoughts came to her mind something happened that she refused to regret and would cherish until the end of her days.

Corrin turned to face the Exalt upon seeing her stare "Emmeryn wha-" the Exalts soft lips met with her own and for all of her promises of loving Chrom the conflict in her heart was silenced by this momentary lapse in her guard, Emmeryn the Exalt and Corrin the Dragon queen of Valla remained entwined in this moment even the appearance if Phila did little to deter them.

The moment while short seemed to last an eternity and Corrin found herself craving more of the Exalts affection as they separated however as she leaned in to renew the kiss Emmeryn stopped her "Corrin know I do not regret my choice but know that I could not live with myself if I allowed this, Chrom loves you deeply and after the time I have spent with you I can see why, you are quite bewitching, I shall take responsibility for this act though some part of me knows that you are unfazed by it maybe because of your draconic nature, however I ask you steel yourself and remain loyal to my brother he shall need you in the coming days." Emmeryn gave Corrin a small kiss upon the cheek as she finished speaking.

"I…I understand and apologise, I should have stopped it please do not judge me too harshly I…" Before Corrin could continue Emmeryn silenced her by raising a hand.

"I said I take the blame do not worry yourself." Emmeryn smiled and stood looking to Phila "I trust you to keep this secret and that our preparations are complete"

Phila nodded "Yes my lady we can head out as soon as you are ready" Both rulers took Phila's silence on the events of a few minutes ago as a sign she would not speak of it.

"Then we head for Ferox…" Emmeryn spoke sadly and with one last look around her room she left followed by Phila and Corrin.


	31. Ambush and Aggression

The Shepherds had been travelling for a few days with the assistance of several scouts and one of the Hierarchs of Ylisse, they had made good progress the weather had been fair and they had encountered little traffic, the addition of another healer in the form of Maribelle made the travel even easier as the extra set of eyes allowed the clerics to get to where they were needed and meant that those that needed rest got it, as the days passed Corrin found herself slipping into old habits changing the patrol roster to pair up Sully and Frederick, making sure Ricken was assigned to assist Maribelle in the Medical tent and convincing Chrom to assign Lon`qu as Lissa's retainer.

Anna assisted her where she could but the merchant thief had wasted no time in using her absurd amount of sisterly connections to open a small requisitions tent within the camp repairing weapons with the help of Vaike and with Stahl's help producing Vulnerary's and other medical treatments as well as some homemade perfumes and makeup all of which she sold for a fair price or fair by Anna standards.

Whilst this was happening Robin acquainted herself with the scouts making sure that she and Corrin could utilize their skills correctly, she found it interesting that the Shepherds scouts were almost as quirky as the main force, she usually found herself spending time with them when they returned for the evenings during this time she had gotten to know the scout Captain and his Lieutenant quite well, the Captain had introduced himself as Nico he had a lithe frame with messy green hair and deep brown eyes while most considered him lazy Nico had easily settled into the role of leader his martial skills only being matched by his keen eyes, like most scouts he wore the attire of an assassin without the arm blades and a few extra tools for mapping out locations, his lieutenant was a quiet girl with black shoulder length hair with a long fringe that covered her left eye she wore a similar attire to her captain but with a longer scarf, Nico had introduced her as Whisper and explained that whilst she could talk you'd struggle to hear her outside of a one on one conversation in an enclosed space as such she communicated via a notepad and quill that retained ink for several hours, Robin enjoyed the time she spent with them however her eyes constantly wandered to Corrin whenever she walked by which only lead to her feelings of longing growing.

Eventually they reached the northern pass, the mountains around them left Robin and Corrin feeling nervous the two of them constantly exchanged looks as they pushed deeper into the pass after a day they slowed the pace much to the relief of some.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Lissa's usual remarks punctuated the journey as they ventured to the deepest part of the pass with a large chasm on their right which only caused them to slow down more.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?" Chrom smiled at his younger sibling before looking to Robin, they had settled into a friendly rivalry of sorts over the days since Maribelle's rescue, sparring both with blade and mind, Chrom was just glad the animosity between the two of them had faded.

"My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom." Robin smirked as she spoke her eyes locked in a look of steely determination and challenge as she glared at the Prince.

"Hah! Should I carry you?" Chrom's teasing tone only drove the tactician to push harder to keep up with him and Corrin as they lead the convoy.

As Lissa more than happily volunteered to be carried Frederick approached the Hierarch with a look of concern on his face "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks." As he spoke the knight looked around his gaze falling on what seemed to be loose stones simply skittering down the slope.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" The Hierarch chuckled nervously his eyes flicking from peak to peak almost as though he were searching for something.

As he did Corrin approached Chrom with the Shepherds roster in hand "Chrom, might I ask who that is?" as she spoke she gestured to the Hierarch, Chrom however was focused on her, somehow he hadn't known that she wore a pair of half-moon glasses that now rested on the tip of her nose.

"The Hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule." Even as he spoke he continued staring "How long have you worn glasses?"

Corrin sighed as she adjusted her glasses "Ever since I got this" She gestured to the scar across the bridge of her nose "Among a few other injuries my vision got slightly impaired, now back to my question please?"

Chrom cleared his throat trying not to kiss the rather cute divine dragon that had stolen his heart "Uh yes… Ahem as I was saying, the Hierarch helped House Ylisse through many a hard time and assisted Emm when she needed it, why do you ask?"

"Something just feels off to me" Corrin did her best to ignore the Prince as he did his best to focus, she was thankful when Robin approached.

"I know what you mean I can't put my finger on it but something is definitely…" Before the Tactician could finish her thoughts several Plegian soldiers charged the Shepherds.

"Grah ha hah! Time to die Princey!" As the Brigand spoke Corrin rolled her eyes at the predictability of that statement.

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!" As the Shepherds scrambled to prepare Corrin took up her usual place alongside Chrom, when she was in position she sized up the enemy.

The force matched the reports they`d been receiving from the borders mainly axe wielding Brigands with a handful of Archers and Wyvern riders not particularly challenging force for the Shepherds however they had to worry about the Exalt and the Hierarch which provided an additional concerns namely they only had Sumia to protect the flank over the chasm, Virion could provide support however the high speed winds that seemed to pick up randomly would hamper his attempts no matter how skilled an archer he claimed to be, obliviously the mages could provide support but it would leave them exposed to attacks from the Plegian Archers even as Corrin tried to formulate a strategy Robin was organizing the Shepherds as best she could.

"Please tell me you have a plan" Corrin removed her glasses and readied the Yato alongside a fire spell while looking to where Robin had positioned herself.

"I'm working on it but…" As she spoke Robin's eyes darted around looking for something anything to make their situation easier, even as she tried to formulate a strategy the Plegian soldiers advanced with Wyvern Riders advancing along the chasm Sumia had already taken to the skies with her Pegasus and Robin knew although her intentions may have been good she wouldn't last long, as the Shepherds engaged the enemy Robin finally spotted something that may turn the tides.

 **A/N: I cannot apologise enough for the lack of uploads, the year has been busy and a little rough for me but hopefully I'm back for good now. Honestly I'm just glad that some people are still reading this, it was just a silly project I was writing for myself and I'm glad that as many people liked it. Enough rambling this was an apology and me saying I'm going to be back and try to continue where I left off. – R.J**


	32. Scout story 1: Scouts and Spell casters

In the pass just north of the ambush Nico stopped as he did Whisper stepped up beside him and held up her writing pad " _What's wrong captain?_ " Nico couldn't help but sigh as he looked to his ever faithful Lieutenant "Am I so easy to read" he smirked as whisper nodded and after a moment he spoke again "Looks like the winds aren't so favourable" even as Nico spoke Whisper simply nodded and turned heading back in the direction of the Shepherds again Nico sighed before following her.

As they made their way to where they had parted way with the main forces the scouts encountered what seemed to be Plegian forces prepping their Wyverns as the riders finished their preparations Nico smirked looking towards another of his companions "Lady Sevaria? I believe this is a task for you"

His companion sighed, as she did her feet touched the ground her long black dress elegantly trailing behind her as she stepped towards the Wyvern riders who upon hearing her elegant footfalls turned to face her all of them staring and whistling as they took in her breath-taking form, every step she took oozed control her hips swaying hypnotically whilst her midnight blue eyes promised dark temptations, upon her head sat a wide brimmed black hat that had icy-blue almost silver hair flowing down from under it, at her hip sat a tome with a black cover and a silver star engraved into it, as the Wyvern Riders approached her she gave a sultry smile "Oh my, so many strong warriors coming to see me?"

The lead Rider sighed "Lady I don't know where you think you are or who you think you are but I assume that you realize we're soldiers right?" he seemed exasperated as he spoke which only cause Sevaria's eye to twitch in frustration.

"And you realize that a lovely lady is trying to seduce you right?" The witch sighed as she spoke and with each word the temperature seemed to drop around them.

"Wha-what are you!?" The Lead rider gripped his axe tighter as he did the Wyverns took to flight much to the frustrations of their riders.

Sevaria growled and extended her hand "I am your worst nightmare a witch from beyond your shores wielding magic's that you can scarcely understand" with that statement the lead rider froze as the spell Fimbulvertr leapt from her outstretched gloved hand before arcing to the larger group of riders those that weren't caught in her spell were cut down by Nico and Whispers arrows.

Sevaria sighed as the weather returned to normal "Looks like your instincts were right again Captain" she looked over her handy work with a bored look on her face as she did she leaned back her feet leaving the ground she began lounging there her legs crossed and her tome open.

Nico stretched and yawned "Yeah so it would seem looks like we get a chance to be the heroes this time" as he spoke he looked to the skies and smiled "Looks like our long range support has just returned"

 **A/N: So I introduced these characters last chapter and even though this was a short chapter I'll be adding these in as well as the Xenochapters let me know what you think – R.J**


End file.
